Candy in a Kamui
by potatovodka
Summary: Satsuki has a question for Ryuko. How will she answer? How many times will she ask? Rated M for some language, violence and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Here's another Satsuki x Ryuko story. I'm writing this with inspiration from WolveHulk.

...

 **Chapter 1: The candy catches the eye**

...

Ryuko Matoi went on about her daily duties as a student at Honnoji Academy, attending classes and putting up with people she generally didn't like, aside from a small circle of friends. She was less than enamored with Satsuki Kiryuin, student body president and manager of the school. Ryuko was rarely seen without Mako right by her side. But one day, she was called to the administration complex and they had to separate for the time being.

Ryuko made her way to the administration complex, and was directed to Lady Satsuki's office. "Oh boy, what the hell does she want?" She muttered to herself.

She entered the office to find Satsuki talking with Nonon Jakuzure and Ira Gamagori. Jakuzure turned around and saw Ryuko, then gained a less than loving look on her face. "What are you doing here?" Nonon hissed.

"I was called here by the lady in charge, so back off." Ryuko snapped back.

Jakuzure jumped up and got in Ryuko's face as if they were about to fight. "Jakuzure, calm yourself." Satsuki said in a stern voice. "I did in fact call her here."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. Or her." Nonon spat out.

"You will respect Lady Satsuki's decisions." Gamagori barked.

"Nobody asked you."

"Nobody asked anyone anything yet, but I will ask that both of you give Miss Matoi and myself some privacy." Satsuki said, to which the two elites bowed and took their leave, with Nonon sticking her tongue out at Ryuko as she left.

Now alone in the big office, Ryuko walked up and took a seat in front of Satsuki. "Okay, I'm here. Now, what exactly do you want from me?"

Satsuki calmly sipped her tea, then placed the cup on the saucer on her desk. "I'm sure you must have your fair share of both guys and girls hitting on you, Matoi." Satsuki started in a calm voice.

Ryuko started blushing at the comment Satsuki had just made. "What the hell did you call me here for, exactly?"

"You're a rather attractive young lady, Matoi." Satsuki continued. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Whoa, put the brakes on. Are you hitting on me?" Ryuko asked, jumping up out of her seat.

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"I don't know what people have told you, but we ain't exactly compatible."

Satsuki picked up her cup of tea and sipped from it again. "I believe you mean 'aren't', Ryuko." Satsuki said.

Ryuko started to get irritated at both being hit on and being corrected in the same conversation. "I don't give a shit what it is! Can you give me one reason I shouldn't kick your ass right here and now?"

"You certainly didn't get so upset when you and Miss Mankanshoku went on your little outing. Why the hostility with me?"

"Because... I just don't... Oh, whatever, I'm leaving. Please don't pull me away for crap like this again."

Satsuki felt as though she could have asked in a sweeter manner, watching closely as her crush walked out the door.

...

This was a little start to my next SxR story, I'll post another later today :3


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration.

...

 **Chapter 2: Picking up the sweets**

...

Ryuko didn't let being hit on by someone she didn't like that much faze her too much, and she went back to her normal routine. She was noticing people talking about her more and more, and one guy in particular irritated her. She grabbed him and pushed him up against a locker. "What the hell did you just say?" She asked, as if looking into his soul.

"Nothing bad,I swear!" The frightened student said.

"Well then, what were you saying if it wasn't so bad?"

"I was only saying how pretty you are. Please don't hit me."

Somewhat calmed by his response, Ryuko dropped him. "Okay. I'm in an alright mood. Don't whisper behind me again or I'll make sure the last solids you eat are your teeth."

Ryuko was now slightly invigorated and got a little pep in her step, but didn't let her face show it. She met back up with Mako and they headed for home. When they finally got there, Sukuyo walked out and greeted them with news. "Ryuko, someone dropped off something for you. I think they like you."

"Uh oh, somebody likes you, Ryuko!" Mako teased.

They went inside and found several bouquets of roses, boxes of fine Swiss chocolates, bottles of fine French wines and one card in an envelope. Sukuyo handed her the envelope and she opened it. The card was rather short and to the point. ' I'm not good at being a secret admirer, so I'll just be straight up. I would like to get to know you better, to date you, and make you feel as special as you really are. I implore you, come see me and give me the chance. Yours truly, Satsuki Kiryuin.'

"Ooh, looks like someone important likes you." Sukuyo said.

"I can't believe she'd go to this amount of trouble just to try and hook up with me." Ryuko scoffed.

"Why don't you give her a shot? You gave me one." Mako said.

"Yeah, but you're a friend, and I like you."

"Lady Satsuki is your friend too, ya know?"

"How is she my friend?" Ryuko inquired.

"She's my friend, and I'm your friend, which means you're friends by association!" Mako said cheerily.

"Okay, fine. If she asks me out again, depending on how she asks,I... Might say yes. But only because you convinced me." Ryuko said, mainly to try and get Mako off her back.

...

The next day rolled around and Satsuki didn't waste any time. Before Ryuko could even make it to her first class, she was paged. She went to the administrative building, and they again pointed her to Satsuki's office. She went in, not bothering to knock. She walked up and again took her seat across from Satsuki. "I have an idea why you called me here. I'm waiting." She huffed.

Satsuki was again sipping her tea. "Yes, that's why I called you here. I know the first time I asked, it wasn't exactly the most romantic manner. I want to ask you out properly, Ryuko."

Satsuki rarely called Ryuko by her first name, which caught her buy surprise. "Well, if you're asking, then... Ask already."

Satsuki got up from her seat and walked over to Ryuko, and took her hand as she went down on her knee. "Ryuko, I've been alone for a long time. I'm an only child,I never had any siblings, and only a very few people I called friends. If you will let me, I'd like for us to be something together. If you say yes,I promise that I'll treat you like a goddess. Just please, give me the opportunity. Let me show you with one date."

"Just one?" Ryuko asked, wondering where she was going with it.

"Yes. I'm asking you on this one date. If you like everything, you'll be mine and we can go on more dates."

"And if I don't like it?"

"If you don't like it, then we'll go our separate ways and maybe just stay friends. So, what do you say? Will you give me the time?" Satsuki said as she kissed Ryuko's hand.

Ryuko tossed it around in her head for a moment and came to her conclusion. "Okay, I'll go out with you. But we go where I want."

"Of course. I can't thank you enough. What's a good day for you?"

"You know my schedule. How's Saturday?"

Satsuki smiled as she was hearing Ryuko answer. "Perfect. I'll pick you up at six."

...

Hope you like it so far :3


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 3: See the wrapper?**

...

Thanks to WolveHulk for the inspiration.

...

Saturday rolled around soon enough and Ryuko's date with Lady Satsuki was soon upon her. Mako kept trying to get her to go dress shopping, but she refused to go. "But WHYYYYYY?" Mako pleaded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it's only a date. Besides, I'm not even 100% sure she'll show up." Ryuko said.

"You went on the date with me! Why not go on one with her?"

"I said I would, and if she shows, I'll go. If not, oh well."

Sukuyo brought out one of her old dresses that she thought would fit Ryuko. "Here, wear this." Sukuyo stated. "If you're going out with someone like her, you should probably dress your best."

Ryuko accepted the offer and went to put it on. The dress was a strapless sky blue with a Navy blue belt. She came back out, the time now close to when Satsuki said she'd pick her up. "OHMIGOD, Ryuko you look amazing!" Mako blurted out.

"You think so?" Ryuko asked, with a smile forming. "I didn't even dress this nice for our date."

"Yeah, but this is Lady Satsuki we're talking about here. If you make it with her, you're good for life!"

"Love isn't all about money, y'now."

Sukuyo chuckled at the comment. "Love, eh?"

Ryuko stopped herself as she realized what she was saying about Satsuki, and she could feel her face turning red as a tomato. "Umm, I didn't... mean it like...that. You know what I meant."

...

At 17:55 (5:55 pm), Ryuko looked out the window to see a Bentley Mulsanne Speed edition pulling into the driveway. She figured Satsuki would likely be inside the $300,000+ car, and it was no surprise when she saw Satsuki stepping out of the back of the car. She was wearing a cream colored one shoulder dress with small gold frills on the front. "Holy shit, she went all out for me." Ryuko said quietly.

"Now you two go have a good time!" Mako cheered.

"Good luck, hon. That dress got me where I am today." Sukuyo said.

"I remember the first time you wore that." Barazo said. "Have fun tonight."

"And bring back pictures." Mataro said, which got him a knock on the head from his mom.

"Now you cut that out, they're going out for a nice date together." She told him.

...

Ryuko walked out to greet Satsuki, who looked on with a contented look in her eyes. "My god, Ryuko. You're gorgeous." Satsuki told her.

"You really did pull out all the stops for this date."

"I don't care if we only have the one date, I want it to be special. Would you mind if I hugged you?"

Ryuko was genuinely pleased with Satsuki's demeanor so far. "I... guess it couldn't hurt."

Satsuki pulled Ryuko in close for a warm, loving hug, which she returned. They took their seats in the back of the car and they departed for their date. On the ride, Ryuko kept thinking to herself. "Is this really happening? Why would somebody like her go to these lengths? I'm not even sure her little story is true. But whatever, I'll date her for at least tonight." She noticed Satsuki looking over at her. "Something on your mind?" She asked out loud.

"Forgive me if this sounds too forward, but would you mind if I held your hand on the ride over?" Satsuki asked with a smile.

"You can hold my hand." Ryuko started. "You don't have to ask about every little thing, you know."

"I understand." Satsuki said, now holding Ryuko's hand. "But I want to be respectful."

"Yeah, yeah. You were raised proper, I know. But I guess it's refreshing to have someone like you wanting to date me. Most people are either too scared to ask me out or just not my type."

"Which one am I?"

"Neither one I guess. You are my type, I mean, you don't bow to anyone. Neither do I. That and you weren't afraid to ask me out."

...

The first stop of the night was at a local restaurant for dinner. They were seated in a corner with a nice view of the city. Ryuko felt kind of uneasy about ordering, even though one of the conditions was they go where she wanted, she didn't want to try and order anything too pricey. Her curiosity was soon answered. "You can order anything you want. And don't worry about it being too expensive, it isn't like I can't afford it." Satsuki stated.

"Are you sure?"

"That was one of the things we agreed on. We go where you want, which includes the menu and anything on it."

They placed their orders when the waiter came back over to them. It didn't take long, as the kitchen wasn't terribly busy. They ate light meals, so as to keep from feeling too full. After eating, Satsuki took Ryuko's hands. "What's up?" Ryuko asked.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Satsuki inquired.

"I don't dance. Mostly for not really knowing how to dance, because it's something I never thought I'd really need to know."

"I can show you. Just follow my lead."

Satsuki took Ryuko over to the dance floor and pulled her up close to begin a slow dance. Ryuko followed her steps as they danced together. With how close they were, Ryuko really started to notice the perfume Satsuki was wearing. She was almost entranced by the feeling of being so close and the gentle scent emanating from her dance partner.

...

After dinner and dancing, Ryuko said she'd like to take in a movie. They headed over to the theater to see what was playing. She picked one out that she thought they'd both enjoy, and Satsuki took them over to the concession stand. Ryuko looked all around and saw everyone else dressed in formal attire like regular slacks, blue jeans, button up shirts, t-shirts and tank tops. "I just noticed something. It seems like we're awfully overdressed for this place."

"No matter. We're on a date, and we dressed how we wanted to."

They got their drinks and popcorn and headed into the theater. While they were in their seats, about halfway throught the movie, Satsuki slowly put her arm around Ryuko, of which she took notice and gently leaned against her date. Satsuki could feel like she was making progress with Ryuko, which brought another smile to her face.

...

After the movie was over, they took their leave in the Bentley. On the way, Satsuki made a request. "Would you mind if we went to one place I pick?"

"You're the other half of our date, so I guess there's nothing wrong with that."

Satsuki signaled the driver and they started heading to a new place. They soon arrived near a beach. They walked down to the beach and took off their shoes before walking down to the water's edge. Once there, they looked out over the calm water, the reflection of the moon clear as crystal. Satsuki stood behind Ryuko and hugged her from behind as she rested her head on her shoulder. "This is a nice place. I can see why you wanted to come here." Ryuko said in a sweet tone.

"I figured, even if we don't work out, I'd like to show you a place very near and dear to me, that way I can always come back here to remember our night together." Satsuki whispered in her ear.

Ryuko started feeling something strange. It was almost like she could start feeling things for Satsuki. But before too long, they departed for the Mankanshoku household.

...

The ladies got out of the Bentley and went inside. Ryuko seated them on the couch and they sat quietly for a moment until Satsuki broke the silence. "So, how were things? And remember to be perfectly honest. Either way, I'll respect your decision."

"Honesty is no problem for me. I have to say, everything was beyond what I could have hoped for. Dinner was great, including our little dance. I enjoyed seeing the movie with you, and then seeeing your special place on the beach, that made me feel like I was really special to you."

"Indeed you are. Worth more than my car's weight in gold to me."

"Well, you held up your end and we did everything I wanted, and in keeping with my side of things, I'll tell the truth. I did like everything. So, you can consider us a... couple."

Satsuki now filled with joy pulled her now girlfriend in for a hug. "Can we do one more little thing tonight before I go?"

"What's that?"

Satsuki closed her eyes and lightly kissed Ryuko on the lips, which left her with a blush forming. "See you later, sweetie."

...

I'm really liking writing this one. Stay tuned for more.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 4: Candy in the dish**

...

Thanks to WolveHulk and Lovesick Fangirl for the inspiration with this chapter.

...

Satsuki took her seat in the back of the Bentley and asked the driver to rush getting her home. This was easy with the cars twin turbocharged engine. The car got back on the road and accelerated vigorously toward Satsuki's home. She could hardly contain herself, but maintained her cool, level headed attitude for the time being. She eventually returned home and went straight to her bedroom. She kicked her shoes off and stood still for a moment until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She started jumping around and squealing in excitement. Soroi was going to bring her some tea, and gently opened the door and peeked in the room to see what the fuss was. He slowly closed the door and waited for a moment before trying to go in again. "I wonder what happened. Maybe she's gone mad." He said to himself. "I certainly hope it's nothing in the tea."

After she settled down, he came in with the tea. He found her with a rather uncharacteristic broad smile on her face. She gladly accepted the tea and took her first sip. "Delicious as always, Soroi." Satsuki chirped.

"Milady, has something happened tonight?"

"Yes. She said yes! She's my girlfriend now."

"I see. I assume your date went well,"

"Better than well. She said yes. Finally, I have a lady in my life."

...

Ryuko went and took a bath and changed into her pajamas. She walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch with Mako to watch some late night tv. "Aren't you going to tell me how it went?"

"She treated me like royalty." Ryuko began. "We did everything I wanted. We even danced after dinner. Then she took me to this quiet spot on the beach."

"Sounds wonderful! Do you think you'll go out with her again?"

"I would think so, because she's my girlfriend now."

"That's great-girlfriend? You two are a couple now?"

"Yep. Feels like I made the right decision."

"No kidding! You're with Lady Satsuki now! Did you give her some sugar?"

"She got some sugar. Right here." Ryuko said as she pointed to her lips.

"Aww, you kissed?"

"Sure did."

"I'm so jealous."

"What for? We kissed on our date."

"I know."

...

The next day, Ryuko woke up to find everyone beside her bed. This wasn't really very strange to her anymore. "What the hell is this, good morning peepers or something?" She scowled.

"You're dating Lady Satsuki? How'd you manage that?" Mataro asked.

"Simple. She likes me, and she asked me out. Now, we're girlfriends."

"I take it the dress worked?" Sukuyo inquired.

"Sure did. Thanks again for the dress, by the way."

...

Monday morning, Satsuki had asked her elite four to see her in her office. They came in and took their seats across the desk from her. The meeting was about things in general around the school, which was all normal. At the end of the meeting, Satsuki rang the secretary who sent Ryuko into the office. She walked over and stood next to her. Gamagori gained his trademarked frown upon seeing this. "Matoi, what do you think you're doing? You come in here without properly addressing Lady Satsuki?"

"Don't worry, Gamagori. She's with me." Satsuki responded.

"Wait, what do you mean she's with you?" Jakuzure asked.

"What else does it sound like? She's my girlfriend now." Satsuki continued as she stood up and kissed Ryuko.

Jakuzure could've sworn she felt her jaw hit the floor. "You're... Dating her? I mean, HER?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"You didn't see this coming? She's been talking about it for a few days now." Inumuta said.

"Yeah, maybe pay attention more." Sanageyama quipped.

"Oh shut it." Jakuzure spat out.

"I'll be hosting a party this Friday to celebrate. Everyone is invited." Satsuki told everyone.

Sanageyama couldn't help himself. "Wait, don't tell me you're jealous."

"I said SHUT IT!"

...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 5: some sweets, some with nuts**

...

Thanks to WolveHulk for inspiration on this chapter

...

The days went by rather smoothly, with Satsuki spending more time with Ryuko. Most days, she would bring her a lunch and they would sit with Mako and eat. Ryuko rather enjoyed having lunch with her girlfriend, especially as every lunch was made by her. One day in particular, Satsuki had made rice balls with honey for dessert, and they were kind of messy. "Hey, Ryuko." Satsuki began. "You've got some rice stuck to your face."

"Where?"

"Right here." Satsuki said, then licked Ryuko's face to get the piece of rice.

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna try and get a ki-" Ryuko started, but was interrupted by Satsuki kissing her.

"I don't try, I do." Satsuki responded, taking another kiss.

"Aww, you two are such a cute couple!" Mako chirped. "Love is amazing."

Satsuki and Ryuko both started to blush lightly. "L-love? I guess... I do..." Ryuko got out.

"I know the feeling." Satsuki said. "I mean, I do really like you. To the point that you could say I... Love you."

"I kinda figured that, bringing me lunches and all."

...

After the school day, Jakuzure sat at home, racking her brains trying to figure out what to do about Satsuki and her girlfriend. "I should've tried when I had the chance." She muttered out loud. "Then, I'd be the one with Satsuki keeping me close. I wonder if I could try and make that girl jealous. Wait- that's it! I can go out with her ex to get her jealous. I'll date her, I'll do whatever I can. This just might work."

She went and opened her address book and found Mako's home number and called. "Mankanshoku residence." Barazo answered.

"Hi, is Mako available?"

"Yes. Who's calling?"

"Jakuzure. Nonon Jakuzure."

He sat the phone down and sent Mako over. "Hello? Miss Jakuzure?"

"Yes. Miss Mankanshoku, I was wondering if you had any plans for this friday?"

"Well, Ryuko invited me to the party, but that's about it."

"Do you have anyone to go with?" Jakuzure said, a snake like smile creeping across her face.

"Hmm, nope." Mako replied, not really seeing where it was going.

"Maybe you'd like to go with me? You know, make it kind of like a... date"

"A date? I didn't think you liked me like that."

Jakuzure rolled her eyes. "Well, in the spirit of liking people and all the love floating around, I figured... maybe I'd guessed wrong about you. So, what do you say. Will you be my date to the party?"

"Sure! What should I wear?"

"They said it was casual, so I guess whatever you feel like wearing."

"Okay! I'll see you there!"

Jakuzure hung up and put the phone down. "Worst case, I might be able to reform the little slacker."

...

Friday finally came around and the elite four as well as the Mankanshokus were all gathered in the garden at Satsuki's mansion for the party. Ryuko stuck by Satsuki like she was glued to her. Jakuzure showed up with Mako in tow, holding hands. This came as a bit of a surprise to almost everyone, but they also didn't know Jakuzure's motive. Mako wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her in a hug, and although she kind of wanted to push her off, she didn't. She returned the hug and kept a happy look about her to keep up the facade. "Well, looks like you two are the next big couple around here. When did you get together?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh, a couple of days ago." Jakuzure answered, keeping her fake smile.

"What brought you two together?" Ryuko asked, slightly concerned for Mako and why Jakuzure would suddenly want to date her.

"I got to thinking, and she's not a bad girl." Jakuzure started. "And with all the love in the air, I kinda caught the bug."

"Hm, well I wish you two the best." Ryuko responded, still concerned, but smiling.

Jakuzure looked over at Mako, who was still holding her hand and smiling, and she smiled in return. "I think it's working." She thought to herself. "Ryuko seemed awfully fixed on us for a moment. I wonder what she'd do..." She trailed off in thought.

The party continued, everyone happily mingling together. Mako was sitting with Jakuzure on the outdoor couch by the fountain. Jakuzure had her arm around Mako, holding her close. She saw Ryuko sitting across the way with Satsuki and decided to test things out. She looked Mako in the eyes and pulled her in for a long kiss, which almost made Mako faint. "Hmm, she must be using some kind of minty breath spray." Jakuzure thought to herself. "I'm kinda surprised. Wait... did she expect me to kiss her?"

Satsuki saw their little display and wanted to copy it. She started kissing Ryuko on the neck, which she liked very much. She finally made it to Ryuko's face. She gently ran her finger down from Ryuko's cheek, down her neck. Then she brought Ryuko close and French kissed her. Ryuko happily let Satsuki get her sugar and had a sheepish look about her when she drew back. "That was nice. Wanna do it again?" Ryuko asked, hoping for more.

"I don't want to do too much, we might make others jealous." Satsuki replied.

"I don't care what the others think. I love you. Now are you gonna tease me, or am I gonna get another kiss?"

"Oh, I'm the tease?" Satsuki asked, with a loving smile on her lips. "You're the one with that lovely personality, strong body, gorgeous face-"

Ryuko interrupted her. "All the more reason you should!"

Satsuki conceded and gave Ryuko another loving kiss, which Jakuzure saw. "Shit, she might be on to me." She thought to herself. "Maybe I gotta turn up the heat."

Jakuzure started nuzzling her face up against Mako's face, which made her giggle. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" Mako asked. "Not that I mind, though."

"Seeing Lady Satsuki and Ryuko getting all close and lovey-dovey kinda makes me feel things."

"You feel things? For me?"

"You're my date, and we've already kissed, so I guess so." Jakuzure told her, not letting on about her plan.

Mako squealed happily, practically throwing herself at her date, landing so she was partially on top of her. Jakuzure didn't particularly like being in that position, but she remained firm with her plan. "Hey, you. Don't tell me you're going to try something on the first date here."

"Try what?" Mako responded. "I'm just so happy that you like me. I like everyone, and I like it when people like me! Especially high profile people like you, Lady Jakuzure. That means alot to me!"

Jakuzure started feeling like she may have lit a powder keg by now, but for the time being, it didn't matter to her.

...

The party now winding down and everyone heading for their cars to head home, Ryuko pulled Jakuzure to the side for a short talk. "Hey, I saw how chummy you were with Mako."

"Yeah, I didn't want her to feel lonely. Plus, being with someone like me might help her in life." Jakuzure replied.

Ryuko still didn't buy it 100%. "You've made my friend very happy." She said, maintaining a smile.

"Yeah, I can have that effect on people."

"I don't know what you're up to." Ryuko continued, her smile fading to a stern look. "But I swear to god, if you hurt her in any way, including emotionally, I will literally rip your throat out and tie a knot in it with my own two hands." Ryuko said, now staring into Jakuzure's eyes, as if she might make good on her threat right there.

"Oh, settle down. I'm not planning anything, I'm dating her. Straight up." Jakuzure said, trying not to let the deep feeling of fear peek through her fake smile.

Ryuko walked back to rejoin Satsuki and Jakuzure kept walking until she knew she was alone. She started shaking and feeling sick from the fright she had just felt, to the point that she vomited on the sidewalk. "Oh god, what have I done?" She asked herself. "I- I've- oh shit. I've gotta stay with her." She said to herself, trying to calm herself down despite still shaking. "But, I've still gotta try and go through with my plan."

...

Ryuko walked into a hug from Satsuki. "What was all that about?" Satsuki asked her.

"I was just talking with Jakuzure about her relationship with Mako, is all."

"They looked happy together." Satsuki said with a smile.

"Yep. They had better work out."

"What's that?"

Ryuko caught herself. "I mean they ought to work out. Opposites attract, you know. Jakuzure's always punctual and proper, Mako's usually the last one to get to class and one of the first to leave."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. But yes, I'm happy for them. I don't suppose you'd like to have a sleepover?"

"I'd like that. Just let me call home and let them know I'll be staying overnight."

...

Ryuko called the Mankanshoku house and Mako answered. "What's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to let y'all know I'm sleeping over with Satsuki tonight, so I won't be home til tomorrow."

"Oh, alright! I'll let everyone know." Mako said. "By the way, would you happen to know what might have happened to Miss Jakuzure? When we left the party, she was all fine and good, now it's like something almost could have killed her."

"No idea. Like you said, when she left, she looked okay to me." Ryuko answered, leaving out her conversation with Jakuzure. "Why, is she there with you?"

"Yeah, she's sitting with me on the couch, clinging to me closely."

"I guess just try to cheer her up. You've always done a good job of that."

"Will do!"

...

Ryuko went and got dressed in a nightshirt Satsuki loaned her for the night and rejoined her on the fold out couch for a late night movie on TV. Satsuki wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks for spending the night, hon."

"Hey, this is for me too." Ryuko responded. "Now, what's on?"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 6: Feeling the wrapper**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter

...

Satsuki flipped through the channels to find a good movie, and saw that a good classic movie was coming on shortly. Ryuko got up to go microwave a bag of popcorn for them to share, and to grab some drinks while she was in the kitchen. She stopped by the phone and picked it up, and gave a call to the Mankanshokus, and Mako again answered. "Howdy! What's up?"

"Hey, Mako. Is Jakuzure there still?"

"Yep. Hold on a second."

Mako sat the phone down and went to get Jakuzure, who soon came to the phone. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Cool it with the snappy attitude, okay?" Ryuko spat back. "I hear you got a little shook up between here and Mako's place."

"You know why. Is that what you called for? To try and scare me more?"

"Nope. But hey, here's a little idea. Lady Satsuki and myself are having a sleepover at her place. Maybe you could do the same with Mako."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you're with her, if you like her as you claim, might be a good idea. She does seem to like you, and I bet she'd like it. There are some good movies on tonight."

"Whatever, if it'll get you off my back."

"Hey, be sweet to her. She's a good friend and a nice person."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll rip my throat out."

"That too, but I mean it. She really likes you, and she's kinda sensitive. I'm not interested in her romantically, so if you were going with jealousy, it won't work."

Jakuzure felt her heart skip a beat, hearing Ryuko hit the nail on the head. "N... No, nothing like that."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. You two have a good time."

Jakuzure sat still for a moment after hanging up the phone, wondering how Ryuko managed to figure it out, unless it was a lucky guess. "What the hell. How did she know? I didn't tell anyone." She thought to herself. "Crap, guess I gotta have a sleepover with her."

...

Ryuko took the bag of popcorn and the drinks back into the living room to rejoin Satsuki. She took her place on the foldout and curled up next to her girlfriend. The movie started shortly after, following what seemed like a ton of commercials. They munched on their popcorn while the movie played. Ryuko didn't put any salt on the popcorn, unsure of how much would be too much for Satsuki.

Satsuki did try to be cute again by feeding Ryuko some popcorn, and she returned the favor. Satsuki took her hand and lightly licked her fingertips. "There was some butter." She said.

"Sure, there was. Was there anything else?"

"Hmm, just more butter."

Ryuko looked at her hand closely. "There's no butter on my hand."

Satsuki took advantage of Ryuko's momentary confusion and hugged her tight as she kissed her. "Didn't say anything about your hand, now did I?"

"No,I suppose you didn't."

They went back to snuggling and eating their snack. Ryuko was resting her head on Satsuki's shoulder. "You know, I've been thinking." Ryuko started.

"What about?"

"Us. I feel really good being with you. Like... Like we're real, y'know? Like we're really meant to be together."

Satsuki could feel a small tear of joy forming on the edge of her eye.

...

Jakuzure went to talk to Barazo about Mako sleeping over with her. She figured that if she was going to take that step, she may as well do so properly. "Hey, Mr Mankanshoku. Um,I was wondering if it'd be okay if Mako slept over at my place tonight?"

"You two haven't been together that long. Why so sudden?" Barazo asked.

"I like her, and I think she might like to watch a movie with me. I promise I won't try anything."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. She really likes you, y'know. Almost like more than just a friend."

"Yeah,I like her too."

...

Ryuko had fallen asleep on the foldout and Satsuki got up to use the ladies room. She saw that there was a message on her cell phone from Jakuzure. ' hope you're having fun on your sleepover'

She texted back. ' we are, thank you. How are you fairing? Ryuko said you were upset'

Jakuzure didn't take long to reply. ' I'm fine now. We're actually copying your idea and having a sleepover at my place'

' have fun'

Satsuki did her business, cleaned up and returned to the foldout with Ryuko, who was now awake. "Hey baby. Whatcha doin'?"

"Nature called. Seems Jakuzure had invited Mako over to her house for a sleepover as well."

Ryuko cracked a smile upon hearing the news. "There won't be much sleeping, what with how Mako can talk your ear off."

"I imagine neither of them will give the other much rest." Satsuki snuggled back up next to Ryuko and they drifted off to sleep.

...

Mako and Jakuzure made it to Jakuzure's place and went in to get ready for a little movie night before crashing out for the night. Mako dressed in her pajamas and rejoined Jakuzure, who was likewise dressed in her night clothes. They went and sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Mako leaned up against Jakuzure, who was wondering why Mako was being as quiet as she was, which was a bit out of character for her. She put her arm around Mako and kissed her on the cheek. She was actually starting to feel the feels she was only saying she had. "Hey, you're normally really chatty. Why so quiet?"

"I thought that you hear people all day, when you're at home, you might want to just have peace and quiet." Mako replied.

Jakuzure started feeling even more like she was okay with being with Mako. "Nobody's ever taken that into consideration with me."

Mako looked up with a sweet smile on her face. Jakuzure locked eyes with her, and then came down to give her a real kiss. Not at all like at the party. They stayed joined at the lips for a good while, and it even went from a simple kiss to a French kiss. Mako was blushing bright red after they separated. "So, you really like me?" Mako asked.

"Yep."

"That means a whole lot to me, Lady Jakuzure."

"You can call me Nonon."

...

After the movie they picked to watch, Jakuzure suggested they go to sleep. She got up and started heading for the bedroom, but stopped when she noticed Mako wasn't with her. "Hey, aren't you coming to bed?"

"Oh,I thought I was gonna sleep out here on the couch. Do you have a spare blanket?"

"Yes, but you can sleep with me in my bed. If you're my girlfriend, you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to impose."

"Psh, you're not imposing, I'm requesting. The bed is only a twin, so there isn't much room. Guess we'll have to get close."

"Okay."

The girls went to Jakuzure's bedroom and climbed into bed for the night. Jakuzure hugged Mako while she drifted off, also shedding a tear of joy. "Ryuko, thanks." She thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 7: Sometimes melts in your hand**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter

...

The next morning came all too quickly for everyone at their sleepovers. Satsuki woke up to Ryuko, arms wrapped tight around her. Similarly, Jakuzure woke up to Mako curled up against her, sleeping peacefully. Satsuki left the comfort of the foldout to go start a pot of coffee and grab a couple of donuts for herself and Ryuko. The smell of the coffee brewing brought Ryuko out of her slumber and into the kitchen, where she met Satsuki for a good morning hug. "How'd you sleep?" Satsuki asked.

"Pretty darn good. That foldout is better than some regular beds are." Ryuko replied.

"So, I was thinking." Satsuki started, now pouring a cup of coffee. "Maybe we could go on a double date."

"With Mako and Jakuzure?"

"Yep. They do seem pretty happy together, and we are all friends so we could make an evening of it."

Ryuko thought about it for a moment, and thought it'd be nice for them to have an evening out. "Sounds like a good idea. I'll give Mako a jingle after breakfast."

...

Jakuzure was trying to get Mako up out of bed for breakfast, which was proving to be a Herculean task. "She sleeps like a friggin' rock." Jakuzure said out loud.

She tried shaking her lightly, talking in her ear and even wafting the smell of breakfast food in her face, but nothing seemed to work. She finally thought to try a kiss. She leaned down and kissed Mako on the lips and she started to stir and finally woke up. "Mmmm... morning, Lady Jakuzure."

"Hey, I said you can call me Nonon." Jakuzure said. "I guess sleeping beauty is your new nickname."

"Aww, how sweet. Is it because it took a kiss to wake me up?"

"That too."

Mako could feel her face starting to change to a new shade of red. "Omigosh, what about the other part?"

"Well, I shouldn't need to say it, but yeah. You are quite a beauty."

Mako couldn't restrain herself. She jumped up and started hugging Jakuzure tightly. "You mean it? You think I'm beautiful?"

Jakuzure started hugging Mako in return. "Yep. You're cute from head to toe. Now come on, let's eat."

...

After breakfast, Satsuki went to shower up for the day. Ryuko called Mako's cell number to tell her about their potential evening plans. _"Good morning, Ryuko! What's up?"_

"Not much yet. Satsuki had an idea. How about the four of us go on a double date this evening?"

 _"That sounds great!"_

"Awesome! We'll see you two later."

...

Ryuko went to the master bathroom, not knowing this was the same one that Satsuki had went to. She opened the door to see her girlfriend stepping out of the shower. She hurriedly went back out and closed the door behind her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was the bathroom you went to."

"What's the problem?" Satsuki started. "I don't mind you seeing me naked."

"Well, I just... I didn't mean..."

"Ryuko, settle down. I'm not ashamed of my nudity, and you shouldn't be either. Besides that, You're my girlfriend. I don't mind showing you."

"Okay. Well, I'll knock next time."

"Ryuko, come in here please."

Ryuko slowly re entered the bathroom and kept her hand up to block her vision. "What's up?"

"You can put your hand down, Ryuko. I've already told you I don't mind."

Ryuko put her hand down and looked at her girlfriend, which got her heart rate up. "S-so, um.. You're pretty... well cut." She said, noticing Satsuki's well toned belly.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, not really. I'm just... I've never seen another woman naked before. Not in person, anyway."

"Hm, okay." Satsuki said, casually walking to the sink to start brushing her hair. "You could've asked, I would have shown you."

"I don't suppose I have to get naked, do I?"

"Only if you want to."

Ryuko took off the night shirt Satsuki had loaned her to reveal her top. "Is it okay if I use the shower?"

"Of course. I'll leave you alone."

"Y-you can stay. I mean, it's your house." Ryuko said, slipping off her panties and stepping into the shower.

Satsuki finished brushing her hair and put on a robe. "I'll bring you something to wear in a moment."

After they were both cleaned up and ready for the day, Ryuko joined Satsuki in her home office. "Hey, sorry again about... coming in without knocking." Ryuko said.

"No need to apologize about it. I already said I don't mind."

"I just feel like I kinda barged in on you is all."

"How? You're my guest here, and you can go anywhere you want."

"Okay."

"By the way, I think that little piercing you have is cute." Satsuki said, in reference to the belly button ring she saw in Ryuko's navel.

"Oh, thanks. I've had it for a little while."

...

Things weren't quite as hectic at Jakuzure's. They both showered separately and rejoined one another before heading out. They started walking towards Mako's house, holding hands the entire way. Jakuzure started to feel kind of bad about her original plan, and her feelings soon showed on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Mako inquired.

"I haven't... been totally honest with you." Jakuzure started, a tear forming.

"About what?"

"About us."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go ahead and tell you now, so it won't be so bad later on." She continued, but stopped walking. "I... originally got with you under false pretenses."

"Is it something I did?"

"No, it's what I did. I originally got with you to try and make Ryuko jealous." She continued, the tears now rolling. "I feel like a horrible person." She said, starting to shake slightly.

Mako was never one to leave anyone upset, and she pulled Jakuzure close for a warm, loving hug. "I think I understand. You wanted to maybe be with Lady Satsuki, right?"

Jakuzure nodded a yes. "I'm a bad person. I mean, I used you-"

Mako interrupted her. "I don't feel used. "I don't feel like you did anything wrong."

"I did though." Jakuzure continued, now gripping Mako tightly. "I really did start having feelings for you though. I hope we can still be-"

She was interrupted again, this time by a kiss. "I like you alot. I like who you are, what you are, and all the other stuff. And yes, I still want to be with you."

Jakuzure stopped crying and kept her gaze on her girlfriend. "I don't deserve someone like you."

"Yes, you do. I like you, and you like me. That's what's important."

...

Mako and Jakuzure showed up at Satsuki's mansion and were invited in for tea before leaving for their double date. Mako had wandered off into the kitchen for sugar to go with the tea, oblivious to the sugar cubes in the dish on the coffee table. Jakuzure pulled Ryuko aside to confess. "Hey, I just wanted to come clean. And I'll take whatever punishment you have for me."

"What about? Does it have to do with the conversation we had before?" Ryuko spat out.

"Yes. I... at first, only got with Mako to try and make you jealous."

Ryuko sat her teacup down and started balling her fist up. "I kinda figured that. Do you plan on telling Mako?"

"I've already told her."

"She doesn't seem upset."

"I know. I told her, and instead of getting hurt, she actually consoled me. I even told her I don't deserve someone like her."

"You sure as hell don't."

Jakuzure looked down at the floor. "I really don't."

Ryuko drew back to strike at Jakuzure with everything she had. Just before her fist met her face, Satsuki grabbed Ryuko by the wrist and stopped her. "That won't solve anything." Satsuki chimed in.

"Hm, if you say so." Ryuko responded. 'I'll give you a pass this time. But don't let me hear you've ever done something to hurt her. Me ripping your throat out will be the least of your concerns."

"Why would you go to such lengths?" Satsuki asked Jakuzure.

"I was the jealous one first. I wanted to be with you, and I figured if I could make Ryuko jealous enough, you two would split up."

Satsuki delivered a hard slap across Jakuzure's face, almost knocking her down. "You're a monster. You wanted to use her to get to me? What makes you think I'd want to be with someone like that?"

Jakuzure recovered. "I know. I made a mistake. I really don't deserve such an angel like Mako, but she apparently still wants to be with me."

"Then you'd best cherish every moment you have with her. I mean you should worship even the ground she walks on." Satsuki said, gritting her teeth. "If you do wind up hurting her, i won't stop Ryuko next time."

"I understand."

"Maybe you should go in there and be close with her." Ryuko said.

Jakuzure walked into the kitchen to Mako's side, as she was still looking for the sugar. "None of these containers are marked. I'll never find the sugar in here." Mako pouted.

Jakuzure started hugging Mako like never before. "I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope you can start to forgive me."

"I already forgave you."

"I want to make it right. I like you. I really mean it."

"If it'll make you feel better, maybe you can let me know where the sugar is."

Jakuzure was a little off put by the response. "It's in that dish on the coffee table. In cubes."

Mako kissed her. "I meant that sugar."

...

The evening was going smoothly. The couples were having a great time out on the town, stopping at a local arcade and playing the games. Ryuko raced Satsuki on the Motorcycle racing game and Jakuzure was trying to win Mako a prize from the claw machine. "These damn things are rigged. They almost never pick anything up, and all the good stuff is outside the reach of the claw." She griped.

Mako was trying her strength against the arm wrestling machine, and she was winning easily. "I think this thing is broken. Should it be this easy?" She said out loud.

An arcade attendant came over and tried the machine, and it put his hand down with ease. "Doesn't seem to be broken. Maybe you're just that strong." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She took the machine on again and won again.

"Umm, I believe so. Nobody else has had that much luck against this machine."

"Maybe it's because you're the fight club president?" Jakuzure said, now holding a stuffed toy she had finally won.

"Maybe. I guess that explains it."

"I got you a little something."

Mako eagerly accepted the toy and started hugging Jakuzure tightly, to the point that she couldn't breathe for a moment. "Oops, sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah *cough* I'm fine."

...

The evening continued at the boardwalk, where both couples were walking, each couple holding the other's hand. They stopped at a place that offered fried foods. Everything from a fried banana to a fried candy bar. They even had fried cola. "How do you make fried cola?" Jakuzure asked.

"I mix it with batter and fry the batter." The frycook said.

Jakuzure asked for a large, to split with Mako. Satsuki asked for a fried banana, and Ryuko asked for a fried candy bar. They all got their snacks and continued their walk down the boardwalk. When there was one bite of fried cola left, Mako held it in her teeth and motioned for Jakuzure to share that last bite, which she took, ending with a kiss. Satsuki and Ryuko shared their fried snacks with each other as well. "It seems you two are hitting it off quite nicely." Satsuki said.

"Yep!" Mako chirped.

"You two make a cute couple." Ryuko told them.

"Aww, thanks you two." Mako said, holding Jakuzure's hand.

"And thank you." Jakuzure said, giving Mako a kiss on the cheek.

...

More coming later!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 8: Putting the candy in the pocket**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

A week had gone by since Jakuzure's confession, and both couples were still going strong. Satsuki insisted on eating lunch with Ryuko every day, and a couple of times, Satsuki and Ryuko slipped away for a quick little makeout session. Their favorite place was Satsuki's office, since they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. One time, they went into a janitors closet and blocked the door with a chair. Satsuki gently pushed Ryuko up against the file cabinet and put her hands on Ryuko's sides. They met lips to lips and started pushing against each other. Ryuko moved Satsuki's hands down to her behind and she grabbed it, which brought a lovesick moan from her. Satsuki moved her right hand down Ryuko's left thigh and pulled her leg up, still pressing against her. When they finally separated at the lips, Ryuko was breathing rather heavily and was starting to blush. "H-hey, if you want to do something, wait til the weekend." Ryuko said.

"This weekend? Want to have another sleepover?" Satsuki inquired.

"Sure. I'll let the Mankanshokus know I'll be staying over again."

They moved the chair and cracked the door to see if anyone was walking by. Setting nobody in that part of the hallway, Satsuki opened the door and let Ryuko out first. On her way out, Ryuko have Satsuki a light, open palm smack on her butt. "Save some of that for the weekend." Satsuki purred.

...

Jakuzure was likewise spending alot of close time with Mako. She would walk her home in the evenings and give her a goodnight kiss every night. Jakuzure did still occasionally feel bad about her original plan, but felt good once again when she would see Mako's smiling face still beside her. Her original plan now abandoned, she adopted a new plan. One where she would stay with Mako, all the way to the end.

On Friday evening, Ryuko told the Mankanshokus she was planning on sleeping over at Satsuki's again, not letting on about her plans. She packed some clothes and a couple of other things in a gym bag. Jakuzure was again inspired to invite Mako, this time of her own volition. "Say, Mako. How about another sleepover? If it's okay with your folks, of course."

"Can I daddy?" Mako asked, eyes wide open in anticipation.

"I don't see any harm in it." Barazo said.

Mako also packed a few things and headed out with Jakuzure. Ryuko went out the door behind them to walk over to Satsuki's, but saw the Bentley pulling into the driveway. Satsuki again got out to greet her with a hug. "I was just about to come over." Ryuko told her.

"Wouldn't want you getting too tired yet." Satsuki responded.

The ladies got in the car and headed to Satsuki's.

...

Mako and Jakuzure made it to Jakuzure's safely and picked a couple of movies from her collection. Mako went to shower up before their movie night/sleepover began. Jakuzure got her own night clothes ready and put them on the ironing board which was next to the bathroom. She heard Mako struggling somewhat in the bathroom, so she knocked. "You alright in there?"

"Um, kinda. Could you give me a hand, please?" Mako asked.

Jakuzure opened the door and stepped in with her eyes covered. "Okay, what's up?"

"You can look, I'm not naked. But anyway, I'm having trouble getting this shirt on. Could you give me a hand?"

Jakuzure moved her hand and saw that Mako had her shorts on, but no top, her bust mostly exposed. "I thought you said you weren't naked."

"Not completely."

"But I can see your-"

"I know,o don't mind. You've got the same stuff, right?"

"Well, yeah. I do."

Jakuzure took the shirt off of Mako and looked at it held up next to her. The shirt was a significant amount too small for her. She looked at the tag and saw Mataro's name on it. "You silly, this is Mataro's shirt. You must've grabbed it by mistake."

"What? No way."

Mako took a step toward Jakuzure and slipped on the wet floor. She landed on top of Jakuzure, with her breasts in her face. Jakuzure was startled to say the least. She stayed put until Mako moved up and out of the way. "I'm so sorry,I didn't think-" Mako started, but was interrupted by Jakuzure putting her finger on her lips.

"It's... It's okay. You're... Pretty well endowed." Jakuzure said, trying to hide her slightly turned on state.

"What do you mean?"

"Your... Boobs are... A decent size."

"Aww. Thanks." Mako replied, laying down on her for a kiss.

"Let's... Get you into... A shirt that'll fit."

"You seem kinda on edge about something. What's up?"

Jakuzure couldn't really hold it in anymore. "I'll just be honest. I'm turned on right now. I just want to hold you, kiss you, touch you... I want you. I hope you don't think I'm a pervert."

"Why would I? You're my girlfriend, and you're getting hyped from seeing me topless."

"Yes."

"Wanna go take care of it?"

Jakuzure was again stunned. "You don't need to do that."

"Don't need to, but I want to. I love you, and I want to make you feel better. What better way than healing release?"

...

Satsuki and Ryuko weren't so shy about their plans. After cleaning up in separate bathrooms, they were to join each other in the master bedroom. Satsuki was already there, Ryuko arrived soon after. They were both wearing bathrobes, for a simultaneous reveal. They hugged each other briefly and stood back a few feet. "You ready?" Satsuki asked.

"Yep. Same time."

At the same time, they both opened their robes and showed themselves to each other. Ryuko didn't feel so bad this time, since this time was planned. She looked Satsuki over from head to toe, taking in every detail. Satsuki was getting an eyeful as well, licking her lips at the sight of her girlfriend in a state of undress. They pulled each other in tight, pressing against each other, getting excited by feeling the warmth of each other's bodies. They started kissing, which lasted a good while. When they finally stopped, Ryuko got Satsuki to sit down on the edge of the bed. She went down on her knees and gently pushed her legs apart and started kissing each thigh until she made it to her target. She spread Satsuki's lower lips and gave her a kiss down below. "Are you going to get to it, or just tease me?" Satsuki chuckled.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this." Ryuko purred.

Ryuko went to work, starting slow but kept building until she was eating away at her girlfriends spot. Satsuki grabbed her head and started pressing herself against Ryuko. "Mmm, keep going." Satsuki managed to say.

Ryuko kept going, and Satsuki kept getting closer to climax. She started grabbing at the covers and her toes started curling from the pleasure. She finally released herself, and Ryuko slowly stopped her assault on Satsuki's womanhood. Satsuki pulled her up on top of her. "I've never felt anything like that before. Thanks."

"No problem at all." Ryuko said, coming down for a kiss.

Kiss ended with Satsuki moving around so she was on top, with Ryuko laying flat on her back. She looked up at her girlfriend with a loving look. Satsuki kissed all the way down Ryuko's slim body until she reached what she was after. She started by rubbing her finger around on Ryuko's intimate place, making her jaw quiver slightly. "You can... Put it in, if you'd like." Ryuko squeaked out.

"Not yet. Not until I taste you like you tasted me." Satsuki told her.

Satsuki started probing around Ryuko's spot with her tongue, getting the taste she was after. She stopped after a minute and brought her fingers up again and started rubbing around. She started gently pushing her index and middle fingers inside until she was all the way in. She started moving her hand around, in and out over and over again until Ryuko got hers as well. Satsuki withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. She laid atop Ryuko, who wrapped her arms around her. "That was great. Wanna do it again sometime?"

"Sure thing."

...

Jakuzure and Mako had made their way into the bedroom. Mako slipped her shorts off, revealing herself completely. Jakuzure came out of her night clothes and felt Mako's eyes upon her. She turned around to see Mako, and the sight of her girlfriend completely disrobed made her heart skip a beat. Mako sat down in the chair to the bed and patted her lap, signaling Jakuzure to take a seat. She walked over and sat down on her lap, leaning back against her. Mako put her arms around Jakuzure's belly and hugged her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jakuzure asked.

"Yep. Just sit back, and I'll make you feel good." Mako said.

Jakuzure leaned back and Mako went to work. She put her left hand up on Jakuzure's left breast and moved her right hand down to her private area. She also started kissing the nape of her neck. Jakuzure let out a moan as Mako started playing with her down below. She worked her middle finger inside and Jakuzure grabbed her hand to hold it in. "You like it?" Mako asked.

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Mako kept going and also put her ring finger in as well. Jakuzure's breathing started getting more rapid as the session continued. She again grabbed Mako's hand to help keep her inside until she felt herself going over the top. She held Mako's hand even after. "Can we stay like this for a moment?"

Mako moved her left hand down to her belly button. "Of course."

After awhile, Jakuzure asked to get up, and Mako removed her hand from Jakuzure, who went to stand but was somewhat weakened by the pleasure Mako had just given her and staggered slightly. Mako helped her get to the bed and laid her down. She leaned down for a kiss, wish was happily accepted. "Do you want me to give you some too?" Jakuzure inquired.

"I'd like to, yes."

"Okay, get on top of me, right about here." Jakuzure started, pointing at her belly.

Mako took her place on top as Jakuzure said. Jakuzure put her arms around Mako, gently caressing her hips and rear, which made her giggle. She reached up and took hold of each breast and gently squeezed them. She rubbed and then pinched each nipple, making Mako whimper with a lustful look on her face. "I guess you do like my boobs, huh?" Mako chuckled.

"Yeah,I do. Now, move up right here." Jakuzure said, pointing to her face.

"You want me... To sit there?"

"I'll help put you in the right place. Only if you want, though."

Mako moved herself as Jakuzure guided her until she was right over her face. Jakuzure pulled her mate down and started licking her tenderly. Mako completely rested herself on Jakuzure, which only made her tongue go slightly deeper, amplifying her pleasure. It didn't take too long for her to reach climax. After she got there, she moved down so she was laying beside Jakuzure, who held her from behind as she pulled the covers up on top of them both. "Did you like it?" Jakuzure whispered in her ear.

"I still feel tingly all over."

"Then I guess I did my job right."

...

The next morning, Ryuko woke up to find Satsuki looking her in the eye. "Morning, gorgeous." Satsuki chirped.

"What are you talking about? You're the gorgeous one."

"So are you." Satsuki said with a kiss. "Just had a thought."

Ryuko raised up and stretched. "What's that?"

"We've been seeing each other a bunch lately. Wanna just... Move in with me?"

"Move in?" Ryuko copied. "I guess,I mean you're right. We see each other every day, and we love each other. So, yes."

"Great! We can get started next week."

"Shouldn't take too long. I don't have a whole lot of stuff."

...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 9: Sweet for the sweets**

...

Credit to WolveHulk and KillLaKillPrincess for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Satsuki took Ryuko home after their night of intimacy, and Jakuzure walked Mako home. Ryuko came back without her bag, which was still at Satsuki's. Mako was clinging tightly to Jakuzure, not separating for anything. Both couples sat out on the front porch to chat. "So, did you two see anything good on tv last night?" Mako inquired.

"Sex. Oops -" Ryuko started, but caught herself. "I mean, um... What I meant was..."

"We had sex." Satsuki finished her sentence. "It was amazing. She has a magic tongue."

Ryuko could feel her face burning bright red. "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound special. It was more... Love making than just sex."

"Ooh, someone was naughty last night?" Mako teased.

"Yes, you could say it was lovemaking." Satsuki said with a smile. "How did you two fare?"

"It was the breast night of my life." Jakuzure slipped.

"What was that?" Ryuko asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Best night of my life. What did it sound like I said?"

"Sounded like you said breast, not best." Satsuki

Jakuzure knew she was caught, but Mako came to her rescue. "I kinda showed her my goods last night on accident. It kinda went from there."

"What kind of accident?" Ryuko asked, starting to clench her fist.

"I took one of Mataro's shirts by mistake, and she gave me one of hers to wear. I slipped and fell on top of her with my shirt off, and that's what got it started."

"What exactly happened?"

"We went to her bedroom, and I gave it to her first. Then, she Frenched me, down there."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So, it looks like all four of us had fun last night!" Mako cheered.

Both couples chatted for a while about their night before, until it was almost lunchtime. Sukuyo invited everyone in for lunch. Afterward, Ryuko waited until everyone was gathered in the living room. "Everyone, I wanted to tell everyone about something that I'll be doing soon. Lady Satsuki has invited me to move in with her, and I said yes."

"Aww, you're leaving?" Mataro whined.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I won't be over here anymore. I'll still visit, I'll just live with her."

"Who am I supposed to watch bathe now?"

Ryuko shuddered at the thought of him peeping while she was in the bathroom. "That's something I won't miss."

...

The next day,

Ryuko had gathered her things, of which there wasn't alot, and put them in the trunk of Satsuki's Bentley. She didn't say goodbye, since they would meet again. The ladies stayed close the entire ride home. They both unpacked Ryuko's things in the master bedroom and retired to the living room. "That's the quickest move I've ever seen." Satsuki said.

"Wouldn't be so easy if it were the other way around." Ryuko chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, what do you say we do for our first day together... Alone?"

"I hope you didn't have anything... Naughty in mind."

"Not naughty, but beautiful." Satsuki told her, reaching down and pinching her butt.

"Hey, save that for the bedroom."

Satsuki took that as a signal and picked her up off the couch to carry her to the bedroom. She laid Ryuko down on the bed and started slowly undressing herself. Ryuko started to undress as well, but Satsuki asked her to stop. When she was completely disrobed, she started moving Ryuko around to undress her. She finally had her down to her bra and panties. She reached behind her to unhook her bra, and Ryuko took advantage of the moment and kissed the side of her neck. Once the bra was removed, Satsuki went below the belt and started pulling her panties down with her teeth. "What's got you so worked up? Not that I mind." Ryuko asked.

"Think about it. Isn't moving in a bit of a permanent thing? Now, you're here with me. I'm just excited that we can see each other all the time."

"Hmm, I see your point. I'd like-" she tried to continue, but was stopped by Satsuki going back up to her lady parts and starting to eat away at her.

Ryuko grabbed her by the head and started pulling Satsuki against herself. Satsuki moved her hands away and moved so she could use her own hand. She pushed her index and middle fingers inside and started to move around. She started using her thumb to further stimulate her girlfriends spot, getting her to breathe faster as her pleasure increased. She started raising her waist to help push herself against Satsuki's hand. She continued until she felt herself peak. Satsuki kept her fingers inside as she looked up at Ryuko's face, which looked as if she was spent. "Can I get a little something?" Satsuki asked.

"You wanna do it like Mako and Jakuzure did?"

"Sounds good to me." Satsuki purred.

Satsuki got on top of Ryuko, on her belly. Ryuko started caressing her hips and behind, moving up to her bust. She didn't spend much time there, wanting to get down to things. She positioned Satsuki over her face and started licking. Her movements only made her girlfriend squirm in time with every lick. Satsuki kept one hand on the headboard and the other on Ryuko's head. She kept going until she couldn't take it anymore and went over the top. Now spent, Satsuki made her way down to lay beside Ryuko. "I can see they had fun." Satsuki said, short of breath.

"Yep. Maybe next time I can be on top?"

"Sounds good to me."

...

The middle of the week rolled around and Satsuki and Ryuko decided to get some exercise and have a little fun at the same time. They went to the tennis court on the back grounds of the mansion for a game. They played a few matches, some of which were interrupted when one or the other would get too spirited and hit the ball over or through the fence.

One time, Satsuki served pretty high and Ryuko went to hit it back. When she came back down, she landed wrong and fell over from the sudden, sharp pain. Satsuki ran over to help her. "What's wrong?"

"Shit, it's my ankle." Ryuko said.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"No, I'll probably be fine." Ryuko said, starting to try and stand, but fell over again when she put her weight on it. "Okay, maybe not."

...

After going to the hospital and getting taken care of, the ladies returned home. Satsuki picked Ryuko up from the backseat of the car and carried her to the living room couch. "Sit here and take it easy."

"Okay. I was gonna get a drink-"

"I'll get it." Satsuki interrupted. "What would you like?"

"Um,a soda,I guess."

Satsuki went and retrieved a soda from the fridge, poured it in a glass with ice and came back with it. Ryuko thanked her and sipped on it. Satsuki cuddled up next to her and put her arm around her. Ryuko certainly didn't mind the extra little bit of attention she was getting.

After watching a little tv and having dinner, the ladies went to take a bath for the day. Satsuki carried her to the bathroom as well. She protested, saying she didn't need to be carried, but Satsuki did anyway. They undressed and Satsuki gently lowered Ryuko into the tub. "I suppose you'll be scrubbing me too?" Ryuko asked with a smile.

"I had planned on it, yes." Satsuki replied, taking her place behind Ryuko.

...

After cleaning up, Satsuki carried Ryuko to the bed and laid her down. She picked up Ryuko's foot and kissed her ankle. "Maybe that'll help you get better a little quicker."

"I'm not complaining here, but what's up with the special treatment?"

Satsuki climbed in bed with her. "I... Kind of wanted to baby you a little bit." Satsuki answered, giving her a kiss. "May I? Just a bit longer?"

"Hmm,I guess so." Ryuko responded. "I guess I should count myself lucky. Most people don't have someone that treats them so well."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 10: Salt water taffy**

...

Credit to WolveHulk and KillLaKillPrincess for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Ryuko slowly got up the next morning, with an already awake Satsuki at her side. She was greeted with a good morning hug and kiss. She pressed a button on a remote on the nightstand and after a moment, the door opened and in walked Soroi, with a large tray that had two platters on it. He sat the tray on the bed for the ladies and then took his leave. Satsuki opened the platters to reveal a nice breakfast of steak and eggs with hashbrowns on the side. "Breakfast in bed?" Ryuko asked with a smile.

"Of course. Nothing but the best for you, dear."

They ate their breakfast and rang for Soroi again. He came back in to retrieve the tray and platters and left again. Ryuko went to get out of bed, but as soon as her feet hit the floor, Satsuki stopped her. She went to pick her up again. "Aww, come on." Ryuko started, slightly annoyed. You don't need to carry me everywhere, I can still walk."

"Please? At least let me help you walk. I still want to baby you a little while."

"Okay, I guess. Just don't pick me up again unless it's to put me in bed."

"I'll hold you to that." Satsuki replied, with a little lovesick smile forming.

...

Ryuko had managed to make her way to the home gym, trying to keep her fitness up. She was using the weight bench and rowing machines the most, focusing on her arms and upper body. Satsuki came in to find her bench pressing 160kg (about 352 lbs) and breaking a little sweat. Satsuki came over to spot her, and to bring her a drink. "You know you shouldn't be doing this without a spotter." Satsuki said.

"Yeah, but now you're here, so I'm not worried."

"I meant before I came in."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, what's got you working out?"

"Trying to keep my girlish figure up for you." Ryuko replied, setting the weights up in the rack.

"You're doing it right, because you look cut as a diamond."

"Aww, shucks." Ryuko said with a blush forming.

Satsuki helped her over to the resistance training machine and got her set up for her desired resistance. She hear her cell phone ringing as Ryuko got started. She checked to see it was Jakuzure. "Hey, what's up?"

 _"Hey, Lady Satsuki. I was wondering if you knew any romantic spots to go to. I wanted to take Mako out again and I wanted to go somewhere nice. Maybe somewhere we could just be alone together."_

"Hmm, you're serious about her now, I guess."

 _"Yeah. I really like her, and I want to make sure she has a good time."_

"Well, as for somewhere nice, you could try that Ramen shop down there in the arts district. I've heard they have the best Ramen around. Someone even said a ninja would kill for it."

 _"That good, huh? I'll have to check it out."_

"As for seclusion, you could go to my beach spot."

 _"I don't know where that is."_

"I'll send you the GPS location in a text message."

 _"Awesome. I can't thank you enough."_

"I take it that was Jakuzure?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. She's taking Mako out again."

"You think we set her straight?"

"I certainly hope so."

...

Jakuzure put a few things in her favorite shoulder bag and went over to pick up Mako. She went to knock at the door but it swung open, revealing Mako, who giggled with joy as she pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. "Happy to see me?" Jakuzure asked, returning the hug.

"You betcha!"

"You ready for our date?"

"Yep! Let's go."

Mako took her hand and they happily went on to leave. They walked close together the whole time, chatting about things in general. They came up to the Ramen stand Satsuki told Jakuzure about and they were almost hypnotized by the delicious smell as they got closer. They took their seats at the stand and requested a bowl each. The cook didn't give them reheated stuff, rather he made their orders fresh. They dug in and were blown away by what only looked like a simple dish. The noodles were cooked to perfection, the vegetables had just the right amount of snap, the meats were cooked just right and the broth was almost like liquid gold. They went to pay for their meal, but the cook refused, saying that someone had paid for them in advance. They assumed it was Satsuki.

Jakuzure had saved the GPS location Satsuki had sent her earlier, but was saving that for a little later in the evening. For the time being, they made their way over to the arcade where they had went to on the double date with Satsuki and Ryuko. They tried their hands at the games, getting the high score on some of them. Jakuzure won Mako another stuffed animal from the claw machine, which was again accepted with glee. This time, they went to the photo booth and had pictures taken, in which two of the for pictures they were kissing.

Their time at the arcade came to a close and they left for their final destination for the night. "You wanna go somewhere really nice?" Jakuzure asked.

"Anywhere with you is nice." Mako chirped.

Jakuzure felt light as air from her response. "This is a place Lady Satsuki told me about. We can be all by ourselves."

...

The ladies came to the spot on the beach and stood by the water. The water was calm and smooth as glass. Jakuzure stood behind Mako and wrapped her arms around her. "This place is amazing. I'm glad we came here." Mako said.

Jakuzure took out two blankets, laying one on the sand and holding the other, inviting Mako to sit with her. Jakuzure sat down first, patting her lap. Mako sat with her back to her and Jakuzure wrapped the other blanket around them. "We're all alone out here, aren't we?" Mako asked.

"Yep. Just us."

Feeling kind of frisky, Mako took Jakuzure's left hand and pulled it down to her waist. She slipped her hand down under her clothes and guided it to her spot. Jakuzure started stimulating her down there, which brought up a light shudder as she laid back against her girlfriend. Jakuzure slowly started working her middle finger inside her womanhood, making Mako lean her head back to rest on Jakuzure's shoulder. Mako put her own hand on Jakuzure's, keeping her inside. "Now, I'm really glad we came here. Let's stay like this for a minute, okay?" Mako purred.

Jakuzure didn't mind keeping her hand to Mako's warmth, both inside and out. They kept their places for a little while, until they decided to lay down together under the blanket and the stars. Jakuzure removed herself from Mako and held her tight, unaware of how comfortable they were.

Morning came, and Jakuzure was awakened by the sound of her ringtone. She was startled, seeing that they had slept until the next day. She was somewhat relieved to see it was Satsuki calling her. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked, trying to hide how nervous she was.

"You two stayed out awhile, didn't you?" Satsuki asked, followed by audibly sipping her tea.

"I know,I know. Her dad's probably furious."

"Not really. He doesn't know yet. I've had some of my employees running a distraction. You might be able to get her back home before he notices she's not back yet."

"Sure thing. I'll get her up and moving."

...

Satsuki hung up the phone and looked over at Ryuko. "It appears they spent the night on the beach." Satsuki said.

"You think they... You know."

"I'm almost certain that they did. They were alone all night, at a romantic spot on the beach at night."

"We ought to try that sometime. Get out and do something exotic like that."

"We can as soon as you're better."

"Still hellbent on babying me?"

Satsuki kissed her on the forehead. "Yes."

Ryuko gladly accepted her shows of affection. "I've thought a bit more about it, and I'm thankful I have you to look after me."

"The other side of that coin is that I'm glad to have someone to look after."

...

Jakuzure led Mako back home, shortly before Barazo was due to be back. They managed to get in and settled. They had planned on telling the truth about where they were, leaving out the part about physical intimacy. Barazo walked through the door, seeing Mako sitting with Jakuzure on the couch. "Mind telling me where you had my little girl last night?" He asked,a stern look on his face.

Jakuzure bowed before him as she answered. "I'm terribly sorry, mister Mankanshoku. We went out, and I meant to have her back by a certain time. We ended up falling asleep together on the beach."

"Mako honey, is that true?" He asked.

"Yes. I didn't leave her side the whole night."

"Hmm, okay then. I'll let it slide this time, since you were honest with me. But next time, at least call home so we know where you were at."

Jakuzure went back to the couch as Barazo left the room. "That was close. I thought he was gonna have my head."

"Nah, I've found that as long as I'm safe, he doesn't really mind what goes on."

...

Everyone probably noticed the little reference I put in there, just like the ones I put in my other SxR story. Hope you all liked this chapter, more to come!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 11: Sweet aroma**

...

Credit to WolveHulk and KillLaKillPrincess for inspiration with this chapter

...

Ryuko had one final appointment with the doctor before she was cleared, even though she felt fine. Satsuki stayed at her side nonstop, helping her around, in and out of the car and being tender all around. They arrived at the doctor's office and Satsuki picked her up and started carrying her to the door, which was met with protest. "You know, the door is right there,I can walk." Ryuko said.

"Not until the doctor says you're okay." Satsuki replied.

"Ugh, fine." Ryuko said, cracking a light smile.

The visit went well, Ryuko having mixed feelings about being cleared. She was happy to not have to wrap her ankle anymore, but was kind of saddened because she secretly liked being babied. She almost expected Satsuki to try and carry her to the car from the office, and it was almost like she could read Ryuko's mind. As if on cue, Satsuki picked her up and carried her.

...

On the way home, they stopped at a simple restaurant for a lunch date. The restaurant focused on foreign cuisine, like American, French and Italian. Satsuki ordered the Spaghetti with meat sauce and Ryuko got the pork chops with mashed potatoes. They ate away at their plates, but while eating, Satsuki thought about trying to be cute. She found the one long strand of Spaghetti and offered for Ryuko to try hers. She started slurping it up and Satsuki started slurping it up as well. The one strand of Spaghetti was long enough that they were both on either end of it, and they would up slurping each other into a kiss. Afterward, they separated. "H-hey, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ryuko said, a light blush showing.

"Depends. Did it work?"

"If by 'work' you mean 'make me feel all warm inside', then yes. Yes, it did."

Ryuko likewise offered some of hers to Satsuki, which she happily accepted. "You aren't going to copy me, are you?" Satsuki asked.

"Nah, it's kinda hard to do what you did with pork chops and mashed potatoes." Ryuko replied, not letting on about what she wanted to do.

"Well, you can still kiss me."

"Oh, I plan to. And after lunch, I will."

"Can't you spoil the surprise a little?"

"What surprise is there? I'm gonna hug you and kiss you."

"I said a little, not the whole thing." Satsuki chuckled.

After finishing their meal, they paid and went out to the car. Before getting in, Satsuki tugged at Ryuko's shirt, which made her turn and look to see a lovesick looking Satsuki. "What about my surprise?"

"You're lucky I love you so much. Otherwise, I might not be so eager to do this." Ryuko said, then started hugging and kissing her as she said she would, followed by pinching her butt.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"What? I can't pinch you in places?"

"I suppose you can, but don't leave me hanging."

...

They soon returned home and went in to clean up. Ryuko thoroughly brushed her teeth, flossed and used mouthwash. She put a couple of spritzes of perfume on, intending to not leave her girlfriend hanging as it were. Similarly, Satsuki brushed up and got ready, making a good guess at what Ryuko was about to try. They rejoined near the master bedroom and gave each other a 'come and get me' kind of grin before going into the bedroom. Ryuko again seated Satsuki on the edge of the bed. "I wonder where this is going." Satsuki said.

"You won't be wondering long." Ryuko replied with a kiss. "I just wanted to show you my thanks for being there with me, helping with my injury and what not."

"I enjoyed it too. I like helping you, even if it was more like babying. And I'd do it again, god forbid you get hurt again."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ryuko said, taking her shirt off. "Now, as for my thanks, I've watched some videos on YouTube about this."

"About what? I didn't think they had this kind of stuff on YouTube."

"No, what I'll end up doing will be something they wont allow on there. What I'm going to do is give you... a lapdance." Ryuko replied, again blushing, but happy about what she was about to do.

"Hmm, I think I'll enjoy that."

Ryuko started copying the moves she had seen and put her right hand on Satsuki's left shoulder, then started moving her behind around in front of her, occasionally rubbing up against her. She wiggled her butt around, seemingly entrancing her girlfriend, who started lightly touching and caressing her. Ryuko turned to completely face her, put one leg up with her foot on the bed and took off her bra, putting her bust in Satsuki's face. Satsuki put her face in between Ryuko's breasts, even more invigorated than before. Ryuko backed off and started dropping her pants, revealing rather skimpy panites, which matched the color of her bra. She sat down on Satsuki's lap and coninued her dance. Satsuki was drawn in even more by the perfume Ryuko was wearing. Satsuki wrapped her arms around her and started kissing her on the nape of her neck. "How long do you plan to tease me?" Satsuki asked, turned on by her dance.

"I just wanted to build you up, and believe me, you'll get it." Ryuko purred.

Ryuko went down on her knees in front of Satsuki, unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them off while Satsuki did the same to her shirt. Ryuko pulled down her panties and gave her a kiss on her womanhood. Satsuki leaned back and let Ryuko go to work. She started out as before, licking slowly and building up speed and getting a strong reaction from Satsuki. She lightly nibbled on her spot, which pushed Satsuki even further. She continued her pleasuring until Satsuki went over the top. Now spent, she laid back on the bed and Ryuko moved her so she was laying down completely on the bed, then climbed on top of her. "So yeah, thanks" Ryuko said, followed by coming down for a kiss.

...

Mako and Jakuzure were on a date themselves, with Mako cheerily hopping along beside Jakuzure, holding her hand the entire time. They went shopping, both of them going after things they liked or needed. Jakuzure picked up memory cards to use to store music data and the like, Mako picked out some new clothes and shoes. One shirt in particular was a little tight on her, which piqued Jakuzure's interest. "What's up with the tight shirt?"

"I thought you liked it when I wear tight things." Mako replied.

"Well yeah, I do. I'm certainly not complaining. I was just noting it, was all."

"I dunno, maybe I'll need your help later getting it off."

Jakuzure was starting to blush a bit at the request. "I.. think I can do that."

"I mean that in two ways. One: I like showing you my goods. Two: It's kinda tight. It was a little difficult to get on, as well."

"How about we deal with that later?"

...

Mako and Jakuzure went back to Mako's house and they saw that the house was empty. They went back into her bedroom to unload her haul, leaving the door open in case anyone came home so they could hear it. Jakuzure sat in the chair near the bed and Mako looked over at her. "So, I guess you need my help getting that shirt off now?" Jakuzure asked with a smile.

"Yes, please!"

Mako put her arms straight up and Jakuzure started pulling the shirt up and off of her. She put the shirt on the chair she had been sitting in and looked on at Mako's upper body. She was starting to feel wound up slightly at the sight before her. "Is something the matter?" Mako inquired.

"Yeah. Nothing bad, but you know..."

"Oh, I get it."

Mako took Jakuzure's right hand and put it on her left breast. "You can read my mind." Jakuzure said, starting to squeeze ever so slightly.

"Nope, but I figured this is where you wanted to go with it."

Mako took off her bra, revealing herself to Jakuzure, who came in for a kiss. She started running her hands up and down her sides, and she started to pull her skirt down in anticipation of what was about to happen. She heard the front door close and stopped, then pulled up her skirt and Jakuzure handed her a more loose fitting shirt. Mako put it on while Jakuzure turned on the tv. They sat together in the chair and Mako gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I guess we'll have to finish that later." Mako whispered in her ear.

Mataro came back and saw them in her bedroom. "Hey, how're you gals doing?"

"Fine. How 'bout you?" Mako chirped.

"Pretty good. By the way, you might want to wear a bra. I can see things." Mataro laughed as he walked back out of the room.

"Oh crap, we forgot your bra." Jakuzure whispered.

"I don't always wear one, you know."

"I'll have to remember that."

After almost getting caught in the middle of something, Mako and Jakuzure went out to the living room to join everyone else. Jakuzure's phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Satsuki. 'If you could, please invite everyone over for dinner. We're having it prepared right now.'

Jakuzure looked back up and addressed everyone. "Hey, would everyone like to go to dinner? Lady Satsuki just messaged me to ask you all over to her house."

Everyone happily accepted and they soon departed for Satsuki and Ryuko's house.

...

Upon arriving, the Mankanshokus were directed to the garden for dinner. Some of the vegetables and herbs used even came from the garden, ensuring they would be as fresh as possible. There was an amazing spread prepared, with light appetizers like cubed cheeses and garden fresh salad. The main dishes were a bit heartier, with things like honey glazed ham, scalloped potatoes with sauteed onions and a nice sized brisket. Everyone soon dug in, enjoying getting their fill as well as enjoying the flavors. Satsuki and Ryuko didn't eat quite so fast, savoring the meal even more, even though they were used to eating good like this.

After dinner and after the servants had cleared the garden, everyone sat down on the benches which had been moved a little closer together. The Mankanshokus thanked Satsuki and Ryuko, who assured them that it wasn't any big thing. Barazo sat with Sukuyo, Mako sat with Jakuzre and Satsuki with Ryuko, with Mataro laying back in the seat he had taken. Mako dozed off, leaned against Jakuzure's shoulder, and she put her arm around Mako. "Looks like they're working out after all." Satsuki whispered to Ryuko.

"I'm glad they did." Ryuko replied.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 12: Tastes so sweet**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter

...

Satsuki and Ryuko were spending a little time together, working out in the home gym. They threw the medicine ball back and forth, both commenting on how light it felt. When they tired of throwing the ball, Satsuki made a suggestion. "Since we're exercising, how about we keep it going?"

"What do you have in mind?" Ryuko asked.

"How about a run?"

"Sounds good. Lead on."

They shared a quick kiss before heading out. They ran down through the city, keeping close to each other. Occasionally, one or the other would speed out ahead of the other, but then let her catch up. Eventually, they stopped at a street vendor to pick up some refreshments. They got a few extra for the rest of the run and went back out. Satsuki got the lead on Ryuko, who wasn't exactly complaining about the view. "What's the matter, can't keep up?"

"I can, if you'd stop moving your booty around like that in front of me. It's distracting!"

"You mean like this?" Satsuki teased, more evidently moving her butt around.

Ryuko started charging fast toward her, but tripped as she got up with her. She fell on Satsuki, pulling them both down to the sidewalk, where she landed on top of Satsuki. "Hey, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Satsuki chuckled.

"N-no, but I like how it worked out."

...

Jakuzure had been thinking of ways to show Mako how much she really liked her, besides just dates. She finally thought to organize a performance for her. She flipped through her song book, trying to think of a good song. She found one that seemed kind of cheery and upbeat. She settled on "Under the Double Eagle", and emailed the school band the music sheets and the time to be at the school auditorium. She then called Mako to let her know when to be there. "What's going on there?" Mako asked.

"I've got a surprise for you. Just meet me there."

...

Mako was greeted at the door by an usher who directed her to the middle of the row in the front row. She noticed that the auditorium was empty, save for herself, Jakuzure and the band. Jakuzure looked at Mako with a smile. "I would like to dedicate this performance to you, my dear Mako. I give you-Under the Double Eagle."

Mako clapped as Jakuzure struck up the band for the performance. Mako looked on in amazement at the wonderful display the band was staging, dazzled by the expert execution of the song, and she started feeling light as air that Jakuzure would go to such lengths for her.

...

After the performance, Jakuzure went with Mako to Mako's house. She gave her a hug and kiss. "Always the bright part of my day when I see you." Jakuzure told her.

"Aww, you're so sweet to me." Mako started. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to come and sit with you for awhile. Because, you know... I love you, and stuff."

"You love me? What will your girlfriend think of this?"

Jakuzure thought about it for a second. "I hope she knows."

The girls sat together on the front porch for awhile, talking about things in general. Jakuzure decided to start getting fresh, and started tickling Mako on her sides, making her giggle. Mako's family was heading out to do some grocery shopping and pick up supplies for Barazo to use in his practice. After they left, Mako brought Jakuzure into her bedroom. She closed the door and turned to face her girlfriend. "Do you think we could finish what we started?" Mako purred.

"Oh, you're being a naughty girl, huh?"

"Well, my folks aren't here right now, and I've been feeling a bit anxious since that day."

"I see. Well, I don't want to leave you feeling... Unfulfilled."

Mako lifted her arms and let Jakuzure pulled her shirt off. As was little surprise to her, Mako wasn't wearing a bra. Mako caught Jakuzure staring at her chest, and took her own arms to squeeze her breasts together. "What are you waiting for? My boobies are right here, and you're right there. Don't you wanna touch them?" Mako asked with a smile.

"I sure do."

Jakuzure cupped both of Mako's breasts and leaned down to kiss each one, then she went down on her knees in front of her. Mako pulled down her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She went to pull down her panties, but Jakuzure stopped her, followed by slipping her fingers under the panties and started pulling them down around her ankles. Jakuzure held Mako by the hips and went to it. She started licking Mako in her intimate spot, which made her squirm. "Hold on now, let's do this on the bed." Mako said.

Mako laid down on the bed while Jakuzure disrobed herself. She climbed on top of Mako and looked down at her, getting a warm feeling inside. "What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"I've got the most beautiful girl in the world right here. I just felt really happy right there."

Jakuzure moved her right hand down to Mako's private area and slowly worked her fingers inside of her. Mako didn't squirm around so much with Jakuzure on top of her. She kept slowly moving her fingers in and out, making Mako let out little moans of pleasure. Jakuzure started using her thumb to further stimulate, which brought Mako to climax. "Did you like it?" Jakuzure asked.

"Oh yeah, big time."

...

Ryuko wanted to take Satsuki out for a swimming /camping date, down on the beach at the spot they liked. She pitched the idea, and Satsuki was on board. They packed essentials like food, clothes, water purification tablets, utensils and the like, along with a tent. They went out around noon to be there in enough time to set everything up.

The ladies arrived at their place on the beach and set up camp. They went around and gathered firewood for the night, stowed everything and decided to go for the swim. They re dressed in bikinis and walked out into the water. They swam around each other, occasionally splashing one another. Satsuki swam behind Ryuko and came up to untie Ryuko's top, letting it fall off. "Oh crap, help me get it back on please!" Ryuko said, scrambling to grab her top before the current took it away.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to keep it from falling off like that."

Satsuki helped Ryuko put her top back on and they resumed swimming. Ryuko wanted to get Satsuki back for her earlier prank. She got behind Satsuki and pulled back her bikini bottom and let it go, letting it snap against her behind, which made her jump. "Revenge is sweet, huh?" Ryuko chuckled.

"I guess it is."

Later that night, after the fire went out and the ladies doused it with water, they went in the tent for the night. Satsuki stripped down nude, and Ryuko soon copied her moves and stripped herself. They cuddled up on their sleeping bag, until Satsuki started feeling like she wanted to do something. She climbed on top of Ryuko and laid down on her to kiss her. "Hey, um... Do you feel like..." Satsuki started.

"I do."

Satsuki kept kissing Ryuko, who eventually moved her up so she was positioned over her face and started eating away at her womanhood. Satsuki rested on Ryuko's face as she continued pleasuring her. She kept going until Satsuki peaked. Then, Satsuki moved down so she was laying beside Ryuko. "This date turned out well." Satsuki whispered.

"Sure did. We should go on another date like this soon


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 13: Where the candy came from**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter

...

Ryuko was pretty much settled in with Satsuki at their house, knowing the ins and outs around the house. Ryuko started feeling like she should shape up a little bit as far as manners and procedures go, and asked Satsuki for assistance. "Hey, hon. I was thinking, you're more refined than myself, and I wanted to know if you could teach me to be more... proper." Ryuko started.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Satsuki began. "Why the sudden desire to be proper? Not being 100% refined hasn't been detrimental to your success to this point."

"If I'm staying with the most beautiful, straight up and proper lady around, I figured it would be only right that I learn to be better mannered than I am."

"I see. We can start now, if you'd like. It's almost 4 o'clock anyway, so we could start with tea time."

Ryuko nodded a yes and the ladies headed to the garden for a small tea party together. They walked out to a small table with two chairs beneath a lemon tree for shade. Satsuki seated Ryuko, as she was considered the guest of honor, followed by taking her hand and kissing her hand. The table was already set with all of the necessary equipment, vessels, utensils, fresh fruit and all of the tiny edibles that go with tea. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but would this be considered 'high tea'?" Ryuko asked, unaware of correct terminology.

Satsuki shuddered slightly at the incorrect term. "That is indeed incorrect. It is never properly referred to as 'high tea', rather it is referred to as 'low tea', because of the low sitting tables in relation to the chairs your party is seated in, which are typically armchairs." Satsuki said, picking up the teapot in one hand and Ryuko's teacup and saucer in the other. "Perhaps we can start slowly, as there are many rules for good tea etiquette. Now, would you like your tea strong or weak?"

Ryuko now noticed the height of the table in contrast to the chairs they were sitting in. "I guess I'll take mine how you take yours. But, shouldn't I be pouring it?"

"Not for proper low tea, especially since you're the guest of honor." Satsuki replied, pouring the cup to about 3/4 full. "Would you like it with milk, sugar or lemon?"

"Sugar and lemon, please."

Satsuki dropped in two cubes of sugar first and stirred it with the teaspoon, then added the lemon slice. Then she offered the cup to Ryuko, followed by preparing her own. "There is a certain way to hold you teacup." Satsuki began. "You place the saucer in your left hand, cradling it with your fingers. You keep it steady by holding your thumb against the rim." She said, moving Ryuko's hand to the correct position.

"Wow, that is alot, and we haven't even started drinking yet." Ryuko chuckled.

"Correct. There is alot that goes into a proper tea session or party. Anyway, since your cup has a handle, you pick it up by the handle, never lift it by the hand you're holding it in, and don't swirl it as if it were wine in a glass. You pick it up with your index finger in the loop, your thumb on top, and your middle finger on the bottom." Satsuki continued, again moving Ryuko's hand into the right position.

The ladies lightly sipped their tea and continued with their tea party.

...

Mako walked over to Jakuzure's house to invite her along for a surprise of her own. She knocked and soon after, was greeted by Jakuzure. "Hey babe. What's up?" Jakuzure greeted with a kiss.

"Not muuuuuuch. Just wondering, since you showed me a good time and all with the band and the private performance, I thought I could return the favor." Mako said happily.

"You don't need to do anything special for me."

"Yes, I do. A relationship is supposed to be an equal partnership, right? It's only fair that I should show you a good time as well. Now, get dressed for the day in something sporty and bring another change of clothes."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

Jakuzure went back in, dressed and grabbed an extra outfit. The girls left Jakuzure's house and soon arrived at the Fight Club headquarters. They went inside and found students of the fight club training, everything from lifting weights or using a resistance machine to sparring with each other. Upon seeing Mako walking in, they all stopped what they were doing and lined up to bow to their captain. "As you were, everyone." Mako said as she saluted everyone, and the students resumed what they were doing.

"Wow, you have these guys and gals pretty well trained and organized, don't you?" Jakuzure said, impressed.

"Yep! I asked Gamagori for help getting them into shape."

"And he just helped?"

"Yes. He said that he was obligated to render assistance to club captains, in any way that is deemed necessary. Now sit tight, I'll be back in a moment."

Mako ran off to the locker room and Jakuzre but her bag down by the door. A bell rang and everyone cleared the center sparring ring. Almost as if it were a lightning bolt from God himself crashing into the ring, Mako slammed down into the middle of the ring, dressed in her two star Fight Club uniform. When the dust settled, Jakuzure looked on in wonder at her girlfriend, standing proud in the ring, almost glistening as the light hit her. "Oh my god, you're amazing. Do you always make entrances like that?"

"Nope. Only on special occasions." Mako chirped.

Mako invited a slightly reluctant Jakuzure into the ring. She came up and into the ring, still slightly nervous. "I know you said sporty, but I don't think I'm properly dressed for this." Jakuzre said.

"I'm not gonna fight you, I just wanted you to maybe help me by throwing some of those fruit at me." Mako said, pointing at a cart with fruit on it.

"You want me to throw fruit at you?"

"Mhm. Don't worry, I don't think you can hit me." Mako chuckled, pulling out her spiked bat.

Jakuzure waited until Mako had taken a few steps back, and started by throwing a grapefruit at her. The grapefruit seemed to have been split in two just before making contact with Mako, who didn't appear to be moving. She felt a strong wind blow past her, then she looked down to see the end of the bat covered in what looked like juice and a few small chunks of grapefruit. "Wait, did you do that?" Jakuzure asked in amazement.

"Yep. Try a bigger one."

Jakuzure picked up a honeydew melon and threw it next. This time, the fruit went into six pieces and Mako still didn't appear to be moving, but a gust of wind kicked up and Jakuzure saw chunks of melon on the spikes of the bat. Jakuzure picked up a cherry to throw, but instead of throwing it right at her, she threw it straight up. Mako jumped up and swung the bat again, this time visibly. She let the cherry fall back into Jakuzure's hands, and she looked at it closely. It had 'JxM' carved in it, crude, but easy enough to make out what i said. "That's some skill there." Jakuzure said in wonder.

"I've been practicing."

"That's clear."

Jakuzure went to take a step toward Mako, but she slipped on the fruit juices that were in the ring and fell into Mako. When she recovered, she noticed she had fallen with her face in between Mako's breasts. She jumped back as a slight nosebleed started forming. "What's wrong? Was it my boobies again?"

"Kinda. It was my fault, I slipped."

"Come here and let me make it better." Mako said, pulling Jakuzure in for a hug, again with her face buried in Mako's chest.

"I'm gonna pass out from all of this."

...

After their tea party and attending to a few small matters around the house, Satsuki and Ryuko decided to head to the bedroom for some alone time. They closed and locked the door behind them, disrobed and climbed into bed. Satsuki laid down, with Ryuko laying against her left side. "So, something else I wanted to talk about with you... what was it like, being raised with a family and all?" Ryuko asked.

"Well, it was nice." Satsuki began, starting to hold Ryuko tighter. "My mom was prim and proper, and trained me as such. I've had a tough upbringing, but only insofar as all of the rules and regulations I had to follow."

"I bet it was nice. I only really knew my dad, god rest his soul. What was your dad like?"

"He was a brilliant mind, with great advances in science. He wasn't always there, though."

"Sounds a bit like my dad. Really smart, and did alot of good work."

"How were things for you?"

Ryuko started holding Satsuki tight in return. "Pretty easy. I lived with him in a small mansion. I always got what I wanted, which wasn't much, since I was a fairly simple person. Never went hungry, and dad still managed to spend some time with me. Never knew my mom, though. Dad says she died in childbirth or something like that."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" Satsuki began, but was stopped by Ryuko.

"No, it's okay. There was nothing they could have done, apparently."

"Can I do anything to help, or something?"

Ryuko scratched her head at the thought. "You're already doing so much. I live here with you now, and you give me all the love. You give me all of my wants and needs."

"You're a darling, and I'm glad to have you." Satsuki said, looking into Ryuko's eyes.

"I guess... There is... One thing you could do." Ryuko said, taking Satsuki's hand and putting it on her breast.

Satsuki moved over for a long, loving kiss. She moved her free hand down to Ryuko's waist and started slowly caressing her. Just as she was about to start pleasuring Ryuko, the phone on the nightstand rang, jolting them apart from their potential session. Satsuki angrily answered the phone as the session ended. "What's up?" Ryuko asked, similarly annoyed that the session was so abruptly ended.

"Dammit. It's something I've got to handle. I'll have to tell my servants to hold all calls when we're in bed."

"Shit. We can do the rest later, right?"

"Of course. I'll make it extra special."

"I'll hold you to that." Ryuko said, pulling Satsuki down for one more kiss before letting her leave.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 14: soft sweets**

...

Credit to WolveHulk and KillLaKillPrincess for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Satsuki arrived at her main office at the academy, rather annoyed that her session with Ryuko was stopped so hastily. "I was attending to matters at home. Why was I taken from them?" She hissed angrily.

Gamagori turned around and bowed. "Milady, another one of the no-star students broke into the lab where the uniforms are made."

"I assume the student has been apprehended?"

"Yes, milady. He was taken into custody by the disciplinary committee, and was then handed over to the local police."

Satsuki started gritting her teeth as she tightly gripped her sword. "I was about to-" She started but caught herself. "Look, I was about to... lay down for a moment. Is this really something that had to be brought to my attention right away? Could this REALLY have not waited until later?"

All four of the elite four stopped and bowed in an apology. "Beg pardon, milady, but the reason why this particular case stands out is that after the student was taken by the police, he was subsequently taken into custody by the Army."

Satsuki started to calm down slightly, thinking that there may have been more to this than a student breaking in. "Did anyone happen to see who was in charge of the operation?"

Inumuta stood up and pulled up a picture of the involved parties. "I've looked into it, and it appears that he was taken under the orders of a General Kiyofumi Iwata, Commanding General of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force."

"He was taken by the head of the Japanese Army? Hmm... Maybe this is a bit of a problem. I'll make some calls and see what I can get from this. For now, I'm headed back home. And this time, unless fire is raining from the sky or there is a tidal wave about to swallow us up, do NOT interrupt me for the rest of the day."

The Elite four bowed to Satsuki as she left.

...

Shortly after the group meeting with Satsuki, Jakuzure made her way over to see Mako and try to wind down a bit. She was again eagerly greeted by her girlfriend with a hug, kiss and a smile. "You know, that smile of yours could stop anyone." Jakuzure said, kissing her back.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Mako said, hugging Jakuzure tightly.

"Because of all of the sugar you give me."

Mako took her hand and walked her inside, sitting down on the loveseat. The family was about the house, everyone doing their own thing. Barazo and Sukuyo soon entered the living room and sat down on the couch. They were rather happy to see Jakuzure sitting down with Mako. "Hey, Miss Jakuzure. How are things?" Barazo asked.

Jakuzure stood and bowed to him. "You can call me Nonon."

"Oh, no need to bow to me. It's almost like you're part of the family."

Jakuzure re took her seat beside Mako, as Mako wrapped her arms around her. "Anyway, how would you feel about joining us for dinner tonight?" Sukuyo inquired.

"I'd love that! About what time?"

"Actually in about an hour. So if you'd like, you can just hang out here."

Mako kissed Jakuzure on the cheek. "PLEEEEEEEASE? Won't you stay?"

"I couldn't say no to you."

...

Satsuki returned home to find Ryuko sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back. "Hey, babe. How'd everything go?" Ryuko asked, getting up and giving her a kiss.

"Well, it seems a student broke into the lab." Satsuki replied.

"They dragged you away from home for that?"

"That's what I said at first."

"What's so special about this case, though?" Ryuko asked, her head tilted to one side.

"The student was apprehended. First, by the disciplinary committee. Then, by the prefecture police."

"And that's it? Wouldn't that mean it's been handled?"

"The strange thing is, he was taken under orders of the Commanding General of the Japanese Army."

"I guess that is a bit weird, huh."

Satsuki picked Ryuko up to carry her. "But for now, I've told everyone that unless the world is ending out there not to bother us. All calls are being held, and we can get back to what we were about to be doing."

"You know, you don't need to carry me."

"I might need to after we're done." Satsuki said with a lascivious smile, as she started heading for the master bedroom.

Satsuki gently laid Ryuko down on the bed, then closed and locked the door, and unplugged the phone and turned off her cell phone. "No more interruptions." Satsuki purred, as she started to disrobe.

Ryuko followed suit and removed her pajamas, showing Satsuki that she had only put those on, with nothing underneath. Once both ladies were completely stripped, Satsuki climbed atop Ryuko and held her hands at her side as she closed her eyes and leaned down for a kiss. "You promised this would be extra special." Ryuko said wtih a slight quiver in her voice.

"I'll make it special."

Satsuki started slowly kissing and rubbing Ryuko down her chest, paying close attention to her breasts. She continued slowly kissing down her belly, stopping to kiss her navel, which brought out a light moan from her partner. Satsuki kept moving south, spreading Ryuko's legs apart to get at her intimate area. She used her fingers to spread down below, then kissed her spot. Then she started licking her, making her begin to squirm. "I take it you were anticipating this?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, okay. I just played with myself a little bit to keep myself ready."

"No need to worry, I'm not stopping until you've had yours."

Satsuki kept to her word and comtinued pleasuring Ryuko. She plunged her tongue in as deep as she could, trying to keep in rhythm with Ryuko's body as she moved around. In her heightened state of arousal, Ryuko didn't take very long at all to reach climax. Satsuki made her way back up to give Ryuko a kiss. "I guess you liked it, huh?"

"Yeah *huff* I liked it *huff*." Ryuko managed to say, with a loving smile on her face. "Now, let me do you next."

"Just stay there on your back and give me your hand." Satsuki told her.

Ryuko gave Satsuki her right hand, which Satsuki moved below her belt line and put it on her area. Ryuko used her middle and ring fingers to start getting Satsuki going. She slipped both fingers in slowly and started moving them around, which made Satsuki breathe a little faster and deeper. Ryuko started using her thumb to stimulate as well, which made Satsuki lay flat on top of her. Ryuko continued for a good while, until Satsuki let out a moan and she felt a wetness below, Ryuko knowing that she had went over the top. Satsuki stayed on top of Ryuko and kept her hand inside as she came down for a kiss. "Yeah, I liked it." Satsuki said.

...

Jakuzure had been staying close to Mako while they waited for dinner to be ready. They played cards to pass the time, and after a few games, they were joined by Barazo and Mataro. "So, Miss Nonon. Tell us a bit about yourself." Barazo said.

"What's to tell? Anything in particular?" She responded.

"Like how you became one of Lady Satsuki's Elite Four." Barazo said.

"Yeah, and why you got with my sis." Mataro added.

Jakuzure started to feel bad when Mataro said something about why she got with Mako, and it showed on her face. Mako could feel how uneasy Jakuzure was, and decided to chime in. "You guys know how it started." Mako began. "She invited me to the party as her date, and we just hit it off so well, and now we're in love." She said, kissing Jakuzure on the cheek.

Jakuzure could feel her heart melting again, seeing how Mako would cover for her after the awful way she had planned things from the start. "Yeah, we have alot in common. Similar tastes, but at the same time a few opposites. And you know, opposites attract."

"I guess that makes sense."

"As for becoming a member of the Elite Four, I forged a friendship with her when we were kids." Jakuzure started. "We met at a playground, where I was pretty much the boss. All the boys and girls did what I said. Then, Lady Satsuki showed up and everything changed."

Sukuyo soon joined them in the living room, tacking on to the conversation. "You never tried to get with Lady Satsuki?" She asked.

"Well, I have... tried, but I'm happy where I am. Mako is a wonderful girl, and I can't think of being with anyone else."

"What about you, mom?" Mako asked. "Tell her about how you two met."

"Ah, that's a good one." Sukuyo said, smiling. "There was an animal that had been hit by a car, and I was taking care of it. The car that hit it had crashed into another car, and caused a bit of a backup on the freeway."

"That animal soon became part of a croquette." Mataro said, followed by a tap on the top of his head from Barazo.

"And it was delicious." Barazo said.

Jakuzure was starting to wonder even more about how Sukuyo procured ingredients. "Anyway, your father rushed down the shoulder of the freeway and came to help the injured people. He came over and asked for my help, and we locked eyes." Sukuyo said, leaning down to give Barazo a kiss. "And that's when we knew we had met our soulmates."

"That's a beautiful story, Mrs Mankanshoku."

...

The following day, Satsuki had invited Ryuko into the garden for another tea party, and to keep helping her refine herself. After their tea was poured, they sat together and lightly sipped their tea. Ryuko was still feeling somewhat plauyful from the previous night, and wanted to try and get Satsuki riled up, hopefully into a playful mood as well. She knew that Satsuki knew she wasn't completely familiar with proper tea etiquette, so she could get away with some things. She picked up the cup as was proper, but swirled the tea around as if it were wine in a glass. This drew a reaction from Satsuki. "No, Ryuko. You're not supposed to swirl it like that."

"Oops, sorry. Still kinda new to this."

One thing she did that she didn't know was against tea etiquette was clinking the sides of the teacup with her spoon as she stirred it. This again gained a reaction. "Ugh, that's not proper either. You're not supposed to let the spoon touch the sides of the cup while you're stirring." Satsuki said, slightly annoyed.

Ryuko didn't really know what to do to push her any further and decided to abandon her giddy mission, but not without Satsuki noticing. "What's wing? Anything you've forgotten?"

"I'll come clean. I've been feeling pretty playful since last night, and I kinda wanted to get you playing with me."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. But what did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, I just wanted to kinda snuggle with you or something."

Satsuki decided to play along and hooked her arm around Ryuko's neck, followed by giving her a noogie. Ryuko freed herself and went on the offensive, tickling Satsuki on her sides. Their play got a little heavier, to the point that Satsuki practically tackled Ryuko. At this point, they were in the living room and the tackle landed Ryuko on her back on the couch with Satsuki again on top of her. Ryuko was visibly blushing and didn't resist. Satsuki took advantage of the situation and brushed Ryuko's hair to the side as she came down for a kiss. "Playful enough for you?" Satsuki asked.

"Sure was."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 15: Rock candy**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

The day after the break-in at the lab, Satsuki was in her main office, going about getting information on the intruder. She found the number for the Japan Ground Self Defense Force main HQ and decided to give them a call. She eventually managed to get General Kiyofumi Iwata on the phone. "General, how are you today?" Satsuki started.

 _"I'm doing quite well, miss Kiryuin. How about yourself?"_ General Kiyofumi replied.

"Good, good. Let's get to the business at hand."

 _"Of course, what's on your mind?"_

"General, one of the students at Honnoji Academy broke into our lab, and was apprehended by the campus Disciplinary committee, then handed over to the local Prefecture police. He was then taken into custody by the JGSDF, and it appears you were present for this. May I ask the reason for this?"

 _"Yes, you may. The student who broke in was a spy, his registered name at the academy was 'Senji Nakamura', but his real name is 'Wang Yong'. He is an operative of the People's Liberation Army, specifically and oddly enough of the 30th Army, 94th Division."_

"Beg pardon, General, but why would the Chinese be after what's in the lab?"

 _"We don't rightly know. He's not talking, which is a trademark of the PLA. He'll die before he talks."_

"I see. Can you please keep me posted? This is something that has piqued my interest."

 _"Of course, miss Kiryuin. It did happen on your academy grounds, so I'll give you information myself. But please note that if this agent doesn't talk soon, he will be executed in accordance with international law."_

"I understand, General. Thank you for your time."

...

Ryuko was out on the town, riding around on her Kawasaki Ninja, which had a 750 Turbo engine added with help from Gamagori. She flew past a few shops not really paying them any mind. She was inspired to get something nice for Satsuki after Mako had told her about her plan to get something nice for Jakuzure. She saw what looked like a nice jewelry store, her vision slightly distorted by the visor on her helmet. She came back and saw that it was indeed a good place to go after things that sparkle. She went in and walked around, the store clerks keeping an eye on her, which aroused her ire. "What? You think I'm going to steal something, don't you?" She spat out. "I know these are all just glass or plastic display pieces. Besides that, I have money. I can afford what I'm after."

She found a display case with gorgeous necklaces inside. She used an app on her phone to take a picture of a necklace and superimpose it on a picture of Satsuki to get an idea of what it would look like. She found one that appeared as though it would suit Satsuki's tastes, and look good on her at the same time. It was a golden chain with a golden pendant, featuring a Noori 18K Diamond in the middle. She picked it out and the clerk went to the back to retrieve the real thing, as Ryuko's assumption was dead on about the cases only containing display pieces. After the clerk went to the back, Ryuko turned around to be greeted in normal cheery fashion by Mako, who had just arrived at the store. "RYUUUUKOOOO! What are you doing here?" She asked, giving her a brief hug.

"You told me what you're doing for Jakuzure, and I got to thinking that it would be nice for me to do the same for Lady Satsuki." Ryuko replied.

"You're so sweet to her."

"I guess Jakuzure is being nice to you, too?"

"Sure is. I know we didn't start off for the best reasons, but I do love her."

The clerk returned with the necklace and Ryuko handed him her debit card. He looked as if he was wondering if her card had enough money on it to cover the cost of the necklace. "Go ahead and swipe it. It'll work, I promise."

To the clerk's surprise, the sale went through. Ryuko took her card and receipt and hung around with Mako while she looked for something for Jakuzure. She perused the cases, eventually finding a pair of earrings she thought Jakuzure would like. While Mako was busy looking at the earrings, Ryuko went over to the cashier and gave him her card again. "Whatever she picks out, put it on mine."

Mako found a quaint pair of earrings that had Morganite gems embedded in them. The cashier swiped the card again and it went through. Mako looked on in awe at the earrings she picked out for her girlfriend. "Hey, is there some reason you went with that color?" Ryuko asked.

"Well, pink is her color. I figured it would go with her outfit." Mako said with a smile.

"Those are Morganite."

"What's that mean?"

"Morganite is considered the 'stone of divine love', and it's said to promote love and prosperity." Ryuko said, reading from a pamphlet she picked up.

Mako started blushing. "Oh, well, I do love her. And I do want her to do well."

Mako went to the cashier to pay, but he refused payment. She asked why and he pointed to Ryuko. "I got yours." Ryuko said.

"Oh Ryuko, you didn't have to do that!" Mako squealed, wrapping Ryuko up in a tight hug.

"Didn't have to, but I wanted to."

...

Ryuko soon returned home, arriving shortly after Satsuki. She walked in the house to find Satsuki in the living room, sitting down and watching the evening news. Ryuko walked over and took a seat beside her, giving her a kiss. "How was your day?" Ryuko asked.

"Well, it appears that the student who broke in was a Chinese spy." Satsuki said with a sigh.

"A Chinese spy? What the hell do they want with the lab?"

"I'm not sure, and even the General doesn't know yet. He probably won't talk, and the General says that if he doesn't, he'll be executed."

"Couldn't that start a war?"

Satsuki put her arm around Ryuko. "The General says that it'll be done under international law, so I doubt there's anything the Chinese CAN do."

"Good. I don't like the idea of little ol' Japan getting into a fight with the largest and best trained Army in the world."

Ryuko slipped the jewelry box out of the bag it was in and slowly brought it around to show Satsuki. "What's this?" Satsuki asked.

"I got you this necklace today. I think it'll go good with your usual attire."

Satsuki opened the box and looked on in amazement at the gorgeous chain and pendant. "Oh my God Ryuko, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I felt like it. Now, turn so I can put it on you."

Satsuki turned to her side and moved her hair out of the way. Ryuko put the necklace around Satsuki's neck and hooked the latch. She told Satsuki to stay put while she went to get a mirror. She soon came back with a small handheld mirror for Satsuki to look at herself. She looked, and she liked what she saw. She put the mirror down and pulled Ryuko in for a warm hug and loving kiss. "Are you trying to tell me something here?" Satsuki asked.

"Umm, I guess I'm trying to say I love you."

...

Mako was headed back home, and was planning on calling Jakuzure to tell her she had a present. She didn't need to, as she saw Jakuzure headed toward her house anyway. They ran up to each other and gave each other a hug and a kiss. "Hey, I got ya a little something." Mako told her.

"Why? You don't need to get me anything." Jakuzure said.

Mako took out the jewelry box and showed Jakuzure. "I went with pink, because it's like your theme."

"Oh my goodness, Morganite? Mako, I-" Mako interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it. Just put them on, 'kay?"

Jakuzure didn't refuse. She took out her old silver earrings and replaces them with the ones Mako bought her. Mako looked at Jakuzure with eyes a mile wide and her typical loving smile. "They look PERFECT on you!" Mako squealed with joy.

"They look perfect because you got them for me."

Mako hugged her again, and they took each others' hand again as they walked the rest of the way to the house. Once there, Mako offloaded her things from the day and took Jakuzure to the living room, where they again sat on the loveseat. Jakuzure had something she wanted to tell Mako, but she didn't want to announce it in front of everyone. "Hey, hon. How do you feel about another sleepover? You know, if your dad's okay with it."

"Sounds great! I'll go ask him."

Mako ran off into the other room to ask her dad. He didn't object, allowing her to go. She ran to her room and gathered some clothes for the night and rejoined Jakuzure in the living room. "He said yes, so let's go!" Mako said cheerily, and they again left for Jakuzure's place.

...

Satsuki and Ryuko laid together in bed, cuddling closely. They held each other while they laid together, simply talking. "Ryuko, let me pay you for this necklace." Satsuki said.

"No, I bought that for you. If you paid for it, it's like I YOU got it for you." Ryuko responded.

"I see your point, but wasn't this a bit expensive?"

"Probably. I just used this card that my dad left me. It seems to have a bottomless amount of money on it. I buy something for a lot of money, and I guess the interest alone replaces what I spent."

"Hmm, okay. If you don't mind my asking, where did he get such wealth.?"

"I know he did a few little things here and there, but I don't know how there's so much money on this thing. The bank even sends me a new card every year."

"If you'd like, I can have Inumuta do a little digging around to find out more about your dad, starting tomorrow."

"You'd do that for me?"

Satsuki kissed Ryuko. "I'd do anything for you."

...

Mako and Jakuzure made it to Jakuzure's house and went in for the night. They decided to clean up early, so they could enjoy the rest of their night. Before going to clean up, Jakuzure took Mako over to the couch and they sat down together. Jakuzure had another slightly worried look on her face, of which Mako immediately addressed. "Is something the matter?" Mako asked her.

"You... you didn't have to lie for me." Jakuzure started, her voice starting to break.

"What do you mean? When did I lie for you?"

"When your brother asked about why I got with you." Jakuzure said, tears starting to flow.

"But I didn't lie. You took me as your date, and now we're in love!"

"You might not have lied directly, but you didn't tell them the entire truth."

Mako could see what Jakuzure was trying to say, and again drew her in for a loving hug. "I think I know what you mean. But it's okay now. Besides, we do love each other, right? I know I love you." Mako said, giving Jakuzure another kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I do love you. Just please, don't lie for me anymore. You're a wonderful girl, and you deserve so much better than me."

"There isn't better than you for me. Just calm down, and let's go hit the shower so we can enjoy the rest of our night."

Mako and Jakuzure had become comfortable enough with each other to shower together, and they went in together to clean up. They stepped in and started the water. Jakuzure was still crying a little bit, although the water was diluting her tears as they fell. Mako couldn't see the tears, but she could sense them anyway. She closed her eyes and kissed Jakuzure on the lips again, not separating for a good long while. When she did step back, Jakuzure had stopped crying and put her arms around Mako, then took a step forward to get Mako between herself and the wall of the shower. She now closed her eyes and kissed Mako. "I love you. I love you so much." Jakuzure said, then continued kissing.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 16: From the same dish?**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

This has also turned out to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy :)

...

Satsuki had called Inumuta into her main office for a brief meeting between himself, herself and Ryuko. As was no surprise, he was on time. Everyone took their seats and Satsuki began proceedings. "Inumuta, you're very good at digging up information. We would like to acquire your services and see what you could bring up about her father."

"Shouldn't be a problem. All I need is a name, face or even an old address." Inumuta said.

"I have all three," Ryuko began as she wrote them down on a piece of paper. "Name is Isshin Matoi, and I do have an old picture of him. I'll write down he address too."

Inumuta scanned the picture and saved it on his wearable computer. "You're pretty much making this too easy for me. I almost don't even need to look with what you've given me, but I'll still look around."

"You'll be properly compensated too." Satsuki told him.

"I can pay him, remember?" Ryuko said, in slight protest.

"I'm the one who called the meeting, so I'll pay him."

"Ugh, fine." Ryuko said playfully. "But I still owe you."

...

Mako and Jakuzure were walking back towards Mako's place, keeping close the whole way. Jakuzure looked over at Mako and stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"I... just wanted to say thanks for sticking it out with me. You've been the light of my life, and I can't imagine going on without you."

"Aww, there you go, being sweet again."

Jakuzure kissed Mako on the lips. "Just... like I said, don't lie for me anymore. That isn't siting right with me."

"Okay. I still don't feel like I lied, but I promise. I'll be honest about everything."

"Thanks, hon."

...

Shortly after the meeting concluded, Satsuki received a text message on her phone, from Jakuzure. 'Lady Satsuki, can we talk?'

'Of course. About what?" Satsuki replied.

'I'd rather talk about it in person. With you and Ryuko.'

'Sure. come over this afternoon around 3.'

Satsuki took Ryuko's hand and they walked toward the cafeteria for a light lunch. Satsuki decided to bring up the subject of their afternoon meeting with Jakuzure. "So, it appears Jakuzure wants to have a word with us."

"Both of us?" Ryuko asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes. She wants to talk about it in person. She didn't want to talk about it over the phone. I invited her over."

"Hm, Okay. Any idea what it's about?"

"Didn't say. We'll find out today."

The ladies finished their lunch and headed over to see Inumuta, and check on his progress. When hey got to his office, they found the door open and he invited them in. "Ladies, I've found out everything." He started. "You might want to take a seat, especially you, Ryuko."

The ladies both took their seats and he laid a thick folder on his desk. "Wow, you found all of this out so fast?" Ryuko said, astonished.

"Are you surprised?" Satsuki asked.

"Not particularly. I guess I forgot who we're dealing with here."

"Now, Ryuko. You're familiar with Nudist Beach, the specialist paramilitary organization, right?"

"Yes, we've had dealings."

"You own them."

Ryuko cocked her head to one side. "I what now?"

"You heard me right. Isshin Matoi held patents on a good many things. Not just Japanese patents, but global. He used his funding to build and outfit Nudist Beach, which was his creation as well."

"Okay, but how does that explain the ungodly amount of money in this account?"

"You may not realize just how many patents he held. Under International law, his patents are held for 70 years plus the life of the creator. So, even 70 years after his passing, his name will still be generating money."

"Wow. Just how much money is that?" Ryuko asked, feeling slightly light headed at the realization of the family legacy.

"I tried to calculate that on this simple graphing calculator here, and it gave me an error message. The number was too big."

"I guess that explains how spent money gets replenished so fast." Satsuki said.

"Exactly. The interest is only about 3%, but with how much is in his name, the interest would replenish a purchase of say... $300,000 American Dollars in less than a day. Plus, over time, the interest compounds. So after a couple of years, that interest is added to the account and becomes a whole new amount, generating even more in interest."

"I'm... I'm... I feel faint. In a good way, but this is kind of alot to take in." Ryuko said, as Satsuki held her hand.

"As you probably already know, he's named you as the sole recipient of his will. So everything he owned, patents, home, businesses, even Nudist Beach, are all yours."

"Are you feeling okay, Ryuko?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just... whew, I didn't know all of that."

"There's a bit more to this. I found out something that puzzles me, but I've re-checked everything and it's all correct." Inumuta said, a perplexed look about him.

"Umm, Okay. What else is there?" Ryuko asked.

"I followed various paper trails and information, and it appears that Isshin Matoi is not... Isshin Matoi."

"What the hell do you mean, he isn't himself?" Ryuko inquired, confused.

"Ryuko, did he ever say anything about your mother?"

"Only that she died in childbirth. I don't know anything else about her."

"Lady Satsuki, has your mother told you anything about your father?"

"I never really knew him. I only knew his name, 'Soichiro Kiryuin'." Satsuki replied.

"Here's the hard part for me. I think you two are sisters."

Both ladies stopped and looked at each other, then back at him. "Whoa, wait a minute." Ryuko said, not sure what to make of the information. "How are we sisters? My mom died in childbirth!"

"And My father was never..." Satsuki started, trailing off, now seeing the connection.

"Soichiro and Ragyo Kiryuin were working on a way to infuse a human being with life fibers, and their original experiments failed, but you were the end result, Ryuko. Your heartbeat stopped during some tests and she had assumed you died."

"So- She didn't- I-"

"It would appear so. She let you go, but Soichiro knew there was hope. He couldn't believe that she would simply let their daughter go like that. He revived you, then took you in secret, assumed a new name and changed his appearance to avoid detection."

"So, we have the same... Her and I, the same-" Satsuki started, but again trailed off.

"Yes. You two are of the same blood. I understand if this is alot to take in, but I everything is right here in this folder if you'd like to check."

Satsuki and Ryuko sat together in the office, still holding hands, but socked at the revelation they had just come to. "So, you're... my big sis?" Ryuko asked.

"I guess so." Satsuki answered. "Umm, I... How do you feel about all of this?"

"It feels good to know I do still have family. A bit weird that you're my sis, but still kinda good. How about you?"

"I share the feeling. What about... us?"

"You mean... us... as a couple?" Ryuko returned, squeezing Satsuki's hand a little tighter.

"Yes."

"Well, we've already done so much. We live together as a couple, we eat together, we go on dates, we share a bed, and we... do stuff. Intimate stuff. It's not like we can go back in time."

"Well said. If you're okay with it, I'd like for us to stay together as a couple."

Ryuko turned to Satsuki and kissed her on the lips. "I'd like that."

...

The ladies returned home shortly before Jakuzure was due to arrive. They went in and sat on the couch together, and Satsuki signaled Soroi to bring them something. "Thanks for staying with me, Ryuko."

"Not like leaving now would change anything. I mean, yeah, you're my sis, but you're still my girlfriend and my lover."

Right about 3:00, Jakuzure made it to their house. She was directed to the living room where the ladies were seated and she sat across from them. "So Jakuzure, what seems to be the issue?" Satsuki asked.

"I wanted... to come clean to Mako's family about my original plan. I wanted to know what you two would think is the best way to do it."

"Finally ready to fess up, huh?" Ryuko asked.

'Yes. I can see myself having a future with her, and I figured that in order for that to happen, It would be best for them to know."

"You are right, Jakuzure." Satsuki told her. "It would be the best course of action to come clean. But why did you need our advice?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel like I need some direction. I know it needs to be done."

"Just go to them and tell them. They're nice people, and they see that you and Mako are pretty good together, so I don't think they'll make too big a fuss over it. If anything, they should appreciate your honesty." Ryuko said.

"I guess you're right. I'll tell them this evening. Thanks, you two."

"Oh, Jakuzure. There's something about us we'd like to share." Satsuki told her as she was getting up to leave.

"What's that?"

"We just found out something about us, something big."

"Wait, don't tell me you're pregnant." Jakuzure said, in a somewhat joking tone.

"How would we do that?" Ryuko chuckled.

"No, nothing like that. It turns out I do have a sibling after all!" Satsuki said with glee.

"Awesome! Anyone I know?"

"Me." Ryuko snipped out.

"Yeah, I know you, but who's her sibling?"

"She IS my sibling."

"Oh, okay. How'd you find that out?"

"Got to wondering about my d- excuse me, our- dad. Didn't know he was her father as well at the time. Got Inumuta to look up information about him, and that's where the trail led to. We're sisters."

Jakuzure felt a bit strange after hearing this news. "You two going to stay together?"

"Yes. We've already come so far, and like she said before you showed up, stopping now wouldn't change anything."

"Well, if you're happy, I don't see a problem. Speaking of happy, I'm going to head over to the Mankanshoku's house and get this off my chest."

"And Jakuzure, could you let them know about us?" Ryuko asked.

"Sure thing."

...

Jakuzure made her way to Mako's house, the whole time rehearsing how she would tell them. She had sent Mako a text message about wanting to tell them. She got a reply on the way there. 'I'll be there with you. We can tell them together.'

She was surprised to have been able to make it all the way to the door without Mako running out to greet her. When she knocked, Mako was still the one to answer, however. Mako escorted her to the living room and they sat in their usual place on the loveseat. Everyone was gathered in the living room for the announcement, and she took Mako's hand, which gave her the last bit of courage she needed to put it all out there. "Everyone, I wanted to be honest about everything. This has been hurting me for a little while now, and the only way to help it is to be honest." Jakuzure started, squeezing Mako's hand tighter. "I didn't... get with Mako for the best reasons."

"What do you mean, the best reasons?" Barazo asked.

"At first, I only got with Mako... to try and make Ryuko jealous." Jakuzure said, feeling low again, as she remembered her original plan.

"I don't get it, make Ryuko jealous?" Sukuyo asked.

"Yes. I wanted to get with Lady Satsuki, and I thought breaking them up would... give me a chance."

Mako kissed her on the hand she was holding. "Yeah, the party invitation was the start of things." Mako told everyone.

"I've felt terrible since then, because I saw how much she really liked me." Jakuzure continued, her voice starting to break. "I really do like her. I really do love her. I just wanted to put that out there so there were no secrets. I'll understand whatever you have to say to me."

Everyone sat still, pondering what she had just told them. Barazo was the first to speak up about it. "So, your first thought was to use her to make someone jealous?"

"Yes." Jakuzure answered, looking at the floor.

"That doesn't sound very nice." Mataro said, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"It certainly wasn't."

"Is this still going on?" Sukuyo asked.

"We're still a couple, yes." Mako answered for her. "But she's given up her original plan."

"How can we be so sure?" Barazo asked.

"Last night, at her place, she cried her eyes out in the b- living room while we were watching a movie. That, and look at her now. She's come here to tell you all everything. Plus, I've already forgiven her."

Barazo looked on for a moment as he thought. "Hm, okay. If she's forgiven you, I'll give you a second chance."

"At the very least, you did tell us. But if you lie to us again or hurt our little girl, there will be more than hell to pay." Sukuyo told her, with a frightening look on her face.

"Don't forget, I know where you live now." Mataro added.

"Thanks, everyone. I promise, I'll never do anything to hurt her again." Jakuzure said, wrapping her arms around Mako for the tightest, most loving hug she'd ever been given. "Now, we can start over properly."

"I suppose you've already told Ryuko and Lady Satsuki about this?" Barazo asked.

"Yes. They've also warned me about what they'll do if I mess up again. Lady Satsuki even literally slapped some sense into me."

"How are they, by the way?" Mako asked her.

"They're doing pretty good. They actually wanted me to tell you all something. Turns out, they're sisters."

Everyone stopped and locked their gaze on her. "What did you say?" Sukuyo asked.

"They had Inumuta do some looking around, and he found out that they're sisters. By blood, not adoption." Jakuzure answered, her mood starting to level off.

"Oookay, I guess they aren't hurting anyone, so I guess there really isn't a problem." Mataro said. "I just wish I could-"

Sukuyo gave him a swift knock on the head. "Just stop right there, dear. I have the feeling I know what you were about to say, and I don't think you should be talking like that. But, I guess I agree with what you said. The first part. If they love each other, what's the problem?"

"Too bad they live together now-" Barazo started, but was similarly stopped by a swift knock on the head from Sukuyo.

"Okay, that's enough about that. Sheesh, are all the men around here so dirty minded?"

...

Satsuki and Ryuko had returned to their bedroom and laid down together in their first night of knowing who they were to each other. Satsuki put her arm around Ryuko, pulling her in close and kissing her on the cheek. "I guess this really isn't all that weird. We know now, and it doesn't feel different at all." Satsuki said.

"You're right." Ryuko said, followed by looking over and kissing Satsuki on the lips.

Satsuki looked deep into Ryuko's eyes, and they both started to blush. "I don't suppose... you'd like to do something... intimate in nature?"

"Sounds good to me. Since you're the elder, I'll give you yours first."

Ryuko moved the covers aside to get down to business, exposing Satsuki's slender body. She started by kissing both of her breasts, then started kissing down her well-toned belly. She made her way down to her spot and gave her a kiss down below before beginning. She slowly licked away at Satsuki's area, which brought her to push herself against Ryuko's face. Ryuko kept going, speeding up her licks until Satsuki finished off. Ryuko took her place beside Satsuki and gave her a kiss. "You really liked that one, didn't you?"

"Well, I was *huff* thinking about *huff* us, with us being *huff* related. For some reason, it pushed me along a bit faster." Satsuki said, now mildly winded. "Now, you're going to get it."

Ryuko remained in her position as Satsuki climbed on top of her. She came down for a kiss, then immediately went to work. She started by licking Ryuko down below first, then putting her index and middle fingers inside. She started to stimulate Ryuko with her thumb, which helped accelerate her pleasuring. Just as Satsuki did minutes before, she didn't take long to climax. Satsuki laid on top of Ryuko and kissed her again as she pulled the covers up over them. "Did you think about it too?"

"Yeah. I liked it." Ryuko answered, also winded.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 17: keeping the sweets**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter

...

The new day came with Satsuki and Ryuko still close together in their bed, after finding out the truth of who they are. Satsuki was awake, and Ryuko wasn't far behind her. She woke up and stretched, leaning over for a good morning kiss. "Whelp, still don't feel any different." Ryuko said.

"I wonder who all knows by now." Satsuki responded.

"If she told Mako, probably half the academy knows by now."

"What will the rest of the Elite Four have to say about it?"

"Eh, I don't care. But hey, would you be able to tell me a few things later?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Like about mom, the whole life fibers thing and what not."

"Sure thing. We can talk about it all later, maybe at tea time. Right now, I'll have everyone gather in my main office so we can tell them about our relationship. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect."

The ladies got out of bed and readied themselves for the day ahead. As a change of pace, Satsuki decided to drive them instead of them being driven. They went out to the garage and got into a 2012 Pagani Huayra, which didn't seem to stand out at all in the high class home. The ladies took their seats and buckled in. The car didn't sound like a car at all, it sounded more like a low flying plane with the custom AMG exhaust. "I bet this car is faster than any of the ones Gamagori drives!" Ryuko chuckled, after feeling the horrendous acceleration.

"Except for one, yes."

"What the hell does he have that's faster than this?"

"2003 Oldsmobile Shelby Series One. That car is even faster than this, with the modifications he's done to it."

It didn't take long at all for the supercar to reach the administrative complex and get parked in a reserved space. They were the first people there, with Gamagori not far behind them. He was driving a 1987 Buick Regal Grand National GNX, and took a reserved space next to Satsuki's Huayra. "Ladies." He said, bowing to Satsuki and Ryuko.

Once everyone had arrived, they went in for the short meeting. There wasn't much to tell, as Inumuta found out what they were about to tell everyone, and Jakuzure knew from when they told her the day before. Everyone went in the office and took their seats. Soroi was there as well, to pass out tea for everyone. Satsuki began the meeting. "I apologize for this impromptu meeting, as well as what the meeting is for."

"The subject of the meeting is of little importance, Lady Satsuki." Gamagori replied. "We would all show no matter what."

The others nodded in agreement. "Understood. Now, why I called you all here was to let you know about something we learned." Satsuki continued. "Inumuta and Jakuzure already know, but I wanted to let the two of you know as well."

"Ah, so _that's_ what the meeting is for." Inumuta said.

"Yes. As it appears, Ryuko here is a member of the family."

"Beg pardon milady, but what do you mean?" Sanageyama asked.

"You remember how I've always said that I didn't have any siblings?"

"Yes. But what of it?" Gamagori asked, not fully grasping everything yet.

"Well, we asked Inumuta here to dig up some information about Ryuko's father. He uncovered everything. Things like how her father was not originally named 'Isshin Matoi', but that he had the name of 'Soichiro Kiryuin."

"Does that mean Ryuko is your cousin?" Sanageyama asked.

"No. Soichiro Kiryuin was MY father. Ryuko was my younger sis, and she was considered a failed experiment, so my- our mother abandoned her. Soichiro changed his name and appearance so he could care for Ryuko."

The room grew silent for a moment. "So, that means... you two are sisters?" Sanageyama asked.

"Correct. I understand that what we are to each other is not exactly something everyone agrees with. I won't defend it, either."

"Yeah, if we knew that before we got together, things would be different. We likely wouldn't have gotten together at all. But, now that we've come this far together, we're planning on staying together." Ryuko said.

"I see. If you two genuinely love each other, and nobody is getting harmed as a result, there isn't anything wrong." Gamagori stated.

"I'm with him on this one. You do love each other, this is just something you found out after the fact." Sanageyama added.

"You already know my position on this." Jakuzure told them.

"Mine as well. If you're happy, that's what's important." Inumuta said.

...

After the little meeting, Jakuzure checked her phone for messages. She did have a new message from Mako, which she read right away. 'Hey, miss Nonon. What are you up to today?'

'Not much. How about you?' She replied.

'Just the usual stuff. Feel like hanging out today?'

'Sounds great!'

Jakuzure also thought to give Sukuyo a call to let her know she planned to stop by. She dialed the number and got an answer. _"Hello, miss Jakuzure."_ Sukuyo greeted.

"Hello, Mrs Mankanshoku. How are you today?"

 _"Quite well. What's up?"_

"I just wanted to give you all a ring and let you know I was thinking of stopping by. That okay with you?"

 _"You don't need to let us know, just come on by. But, there was something I did want to talk to you about."_

"What's that?"

 _"We'll talk when you get here."_

"I'm on the way."

Upon arriving, Jakuzure was again eagerly greeted by Mako, before she even reached the door to be able to knock. She happily accepted her girlfriend's hugs and kisses, feeling even better after having come clean about her original plan, though she was a little nervous about why Sukuyo wanted to see her. The girls went inside the house and Mako directed her to the kitchen to talk. When she walked in and saw Sukuyo standing there, she bowed. "Mrs Mankanshoku, how are you?"

"I'm well, dear. I just wanted to have a word with you about your relationship with my little girl." Sukuyo began.

"Yes, ma'am."

"She really seems to love you, more than anyone else she's ever been with."

Jakuzure started to blush slightly. "She does?"

"Yes. Not a day goes by that she doesn't talk about you in some way. She even went and had some pictures of you two enlarged and made into posters that she has hung in her room."

The feeling of happiness started to get to her and she shed a tear of joy. "She... wow. I didn't know."

"Yeah, she likes you. And I gotta say, I can't see a problem with you two staying together."

"Staying together?" Jakuzure asked, surprised.

"Yep. I want nothing but the best for our daughter, and she seems to feel like you're the best thing to have happened to her. Plus, you know that nothing good will come of you leaving her or hurting her."

"I would never dream of it. I'd die first."

"So... you'd say 'til death?"

"Yes." Jakuzure said, not catching on to Sukuyo's hint yet.

"Do you get it yet? I'm swinging for two fences here."

"No, I don't quite follow you."

Sukuyo scratched her head for a moment. "I kinda mean staying together in two ways. I was thinking the 'til death' part would spark it."

Jakuzure suddenly got hit by the realization that Sukuyo was hinting about permanent plans. "Oh my god, you mean marriage?"

"Mhm. I'm fine with you two being together. I've already talked it over with my husband, and he's fine with it as well."

Jakuzure felt like she could pass out upon hearing that Mako's parents were okay with them getting married. "Well, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I know what to ask HER now, but I'm... at a bit of a loss for words."

"I take that as a good thing. The other thing was about residence."

"Residence? Oh, you mean us moving in together."

"Yes. Is your house big enough for the two of you?"

"Sure is. There's plenty of room for the both of us." Jakuzure replied. "The bed would be a little small for two people, but I could always get a bigger one."

"I figured you'd be sharing a bed once you're married, so I doubt the size of it will be very important."

Jakuzure felt better than ever before, now knowing Mako's parents were okay with them being together, all the way. "I'll ask anyway, for the sake of being proper. May I have permission to take your daughter's hand in marriage?" She asked as she bowed.

"Yes. Go with our blessing. For now, at least go and sit with her. She's probably going crazy, wondering when you;ll get back to her."

"Right away."

Jakuzure went back into the living room and took her usual seat next to Mako on the loveseat. She put her arms around Mako and again hugged her tight, knowing what she could do now. She decided to wait until their next date to pop the question. "Mako, I'm so glad you decided to stay with me. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"What do you mean, make it up?"

"Ah, nothing. I just want to hold you."

Mako didn't refuse, only holding Jakuzure tight as well, as they shared a kiss.

...

Satsuki and Ryuko had returned home and attended a few things around the house in order to use up a little time to get close to proper tea time. When time finally came around, they met in the garden. Once the tea was poured and flavored, Satsuki started to lay everything out. "Okay, as promised, I'll tell you what you wanted to know. As you are now aware, mother is very much alive."

"She is? Hm, well I need to have a few words with her about abandonment." Ryuko responded.

"You'll get the opportunity, I promise. But anyway, You've got her name. Ragyo Kiryuin. What she's doing is trying to get the world to wear apparel by the REVOCS corporation, which is her company. I'm her only known living child, so I have access to the virtually bottomless bank accounts of the corporation."

"I'm not entirely surprised, what with you driving multi-million dollar cars."

"Hey, you've got money too." Satsuki quipped with a smile. "Moving on though, the reason she wants everyone to wear the clothing of the REVOCS corp is that there is something sinister waiting below the REVOCS HQ. I don't know 100% of what it is exactly just yet."

Ryuko cocked one eyebrow up at the mention. "What exactly do you mean, sinister?"

"All life fibers and infused clothing comes from the original life fiber. Kind of like how you can take seeds from one tomato and grow more plants and get more tomatoes, but that first tomato and the plants it grows is and are the mother plants and tomato."

"Life fiber clothing is actually alive?"

"Yes. I'll be going to see mother soon, and I'll be able to get more details then. But in the meantime, I did have something I wanted to ask you. Something important."

"How important?"

"Forever."

Ryuko was stumped by the direction the conversation was heading in. "Forever?"

"Yes. If anything happens to me, I'd like everything here to go to someone I know, love and trust."

"Umm, okay. Can you put me in your will? I mean, I really don't like the thought of losing you, but isn't that the most obvious way?"

"I suppose, but I also wanted to take our relationship to the next level, if you'll have me." Satsuki said, now going down on one knee and taking Ryuko's left hand.

Ryuko felt her heart skip a beat seeing Satsuki go on her knee. She also started to see what Satsuki meant by 'forever'. "Oh my, you-"

Satsuki interrupted her. "I know this may seem awful sudden, but I really do love you, Ryuko. I want you to be my everything. We can make it happen, since we were raised separately, and the name registry for this country says we're not related at all." She said, producing a small jewelry box from her pocket.

"Huh, okay. So, what were you going to ask?"

"Ryuko Matoi, will you do me the great honor of being my bride?" She asked, opening the box and revealing a beautiful silver ring with three diamonds.

Ryuko felt as though time stopped and the whole world was looking at her. "Y-yes. Yes, I will."

Satsuki slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, taking her now fiance in her arms. "Thank you so much, Ryuko."

The ladies shared a long kiss, then sat back down to continue the rest of their tea party.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 18: nougat in the center**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Ryuko happily walked around now, knowing that she was to be married to her lover. Satsuki shared her happiness, looking at her ring finger and thinking of how much Ryuko means to her and how she felt when she said yes. Ryuko made her way down to the garage to go out on her Kawasaki Ninja for a little while. She put on her riding jacket and helmet, then rode out. Feeling particularly giddy now, she popped a wheelie while she was leaving the mansion driveway, and held it for a little ways. She rode around town, going down main street. While she went zipping past the jewelry store she visited when she went after the necklace, she saw a familiar vehicle parked outside. It was Jakuzure's car, and curiosity got the better of Ryuko. She stopped and went in to see Jakuzure looking around over by the wedding/engagement rings. "You looking for something nice for Mako?" Ryuko inquired.

"Yep. I wanted to get her something she'll like." Jakuzure said, looking back at the rings after looking to Ryuko.

"What are you doing over here, though?" Ryuko continued, not showing her left hand.

"Umm... well, I guess... it should be pretty clear what I'm doing in this section."

Ryuko cracked a smile. "Heh, you're gonna ask her, aren't you?"

"Please, don't tell anyone yet. Her mom and dad are already okay with it, and I wanted to surprise her with it today."

"Ah, okay. Your secret is safe with me." Ryuko chuckled. "By the way, she likes light blue."

"Okay, thanks for the info- wait, how do you know that?"

"We've been friends for a while, and we did have that one date. I know alot about her."

Jakuzure went with Ryuko's suggestion and picked out a silver ring with light blue gems and paid for it. "I really hope she says yes."

"She probably will. She really likes you, ya know."

...

Jakuzure went over to Mako's to ask her out on a date. She went to knock, but the door opened as she was about to, with Mako standing there to greet her. She reached out for a hug and kiss, which she received with joy. "Hey, miss Nonon. Whatcha doin'?" Mako asked with her usual smile.

"I wanted to take you out tonight, maybe even a sleepover after, if your folks are okay with it."

"I'll ask!" Mako responded cheerily.

She went to ask her parents if she could go out then have a sleepover, which they said was okay. Sukuyo peeked out from the kitchen and saw Jakuzure standing there by the door with her hands in her pockets. She winked at Jakuzure, who winked back as she pulled the jewelry box from her pocket to give Sukuyo a quick glance of it. Mako went to her room and packed a bag with some clothes and went out the door with Jakuzure. "So, anywhere in particular you want to go?" Jakuzure asked her.

"Wherever you wanna go." Mako replied.

"That's the point of me asking you."

"Umm, I guess we could go down the boardwalk and go to that spot on the beach we went to when we got frisky that one time."

"Sounds good to me. But this time, let's save it for when we're at my place."

Mako started blushing, thinking about being intimate again. "I'd like to do that again. But like you said, at your house."

They walked down the boardwalk, holding hands the entire time. They stopped at a familiar snack stand and got some fried candy bars with powdered sugar on them and ate them as they kept walking until they came to the entrance for the path to their favorite spot. Being kind of playful, Jakuzure hiked Mako up on her back, riding piggyback to carry her the rest of the way down to the beach. They took off their shoes and walked down to the water's edge, where they held each other close for a good while. "Ooh, Miss Nonon, I love you so much." Mako said, squeezing the breath from her.

"I *cough* love you too, Mako."

After spending their time at the beach, they started heading for Jakuzure's house.

...

Ryuko stopped in town to pick up something for Satsuki and herself to have for dinner. She sent Satsuki a message to not have the cooks prepare anything when she got to the restaurant. She had heard about this particular place online, and decided it was worth a try. It wasn't a huge place, and the prices for the quality and amount of food were pretty good. The smells of the food coming from the place were intoxicating, even more so since Ryuko was a bit hungry already. She picked up their meals, strapped them down on her bike and headed out for home. She rode carefully, so as to not lose any of the food.

She returned home and went to meet Satsuki in the dining room, where the places were already set for the two of them. They sat down and proceeded to dig in. "This stuff smells pretty good. What did you bring us?" Satsuki asked, taking in the pleasant aromas of the food.

"For you, the Shrimp and onion tempura with vinegared wakame and cucumbers, and for me, the pan broiled salmon and vegetables." Ryuko answered, licking her lips as she handed out the meals.

Satsuki bit down on the shrimp and was amazed at the texture. It was a nice, fried crunch, but it wasn't too crunchy or soggy. Her dish also had the perfect amount of batter for flavor but not so much as to overpower the shrimp and onion. The vinegared wakame and cucumbers offered her a nice meshing of flavors. She started thinking to herself, "Wow, she picked this out and it was a hit."

Ryuko ate away at her dish, also loving the flavors and textures. The salmon was cooked to perfection and the vegetables had a nice bite to them. The ladies shared bites of their dishes with one another, which they both enjoyed. After finishing up and clearing the table, they went to sit together on the couch. Satsuki put her arm around Ryuko and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know, my lips are right here." Ryuko said, puckering up.

"I know, but after what we just ate, I didn't think my breath was too fresh right now." Satsuki told her.

"I ate the same stuff, and besides, I don't care about your breath. I'd just like a kiss, please."

"I can't say no to you." Satsuki responded, kissing her on the lips this time.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"I wanted to do that from the start."

...

Jakuzure walked Mako through the front door and they sat their things down, then stood together in a brief hug. Jakuzure felt as though the time was good for her to ask the biggest question she'd ever ask anyone. She asked Mako to dance with her, which she didn't refuse. "Aww, you're being sweet again." Mako said.

They danced around the living room, doing simple dance moves and dips. At the end of one dance, Jakuzure stopped and asked Mako to stay there. Mako started to feel her heart rate going up slightly when she saw Jakuzure going down on one knee in front of her. "Mako Mankanshoku, in the time we've been together, I've loved you like I've never loved anyone before. You've filled a hole in my life that I didn't even know was there at first." She stopped to pull the jewelry box from her pocket and opened it to show the ring. "Miss Mankanshoku, will you marry me?"

Mako felt her head swirling and she fainted, but Jakuzure caught her on the way down. "H-hey, wha happened?" Mako asked groggily.

"I just asked you to marry me, and you fainted. Thank god I caught you."

"Oh, you did just ask me that." Mako said, starting to gather herself. "My answer is yes. I will marry you."

Mako kept still while Jakuzure slipped the ring on her finger. They got up and went to hit the shower together. They scrubbed each other head to toe, taking their time. While the water was still running and the soap was running down the drain, Jakuzure moved Mako up against the wall and she went down on her knees in front of her. She gently kissed Mako on her intimate spot then got to work. She licked her slowly for a couple of minutes, then decided to use her fingers. She pushed her index and middle fingers inside, which made Mako weak in the knees. Jakuzure pushed up into her fiance's weight, which made her moan and start to grab at the handles in the shower. Jakuzure could see Mako's abdominal muscles tightening up, and looked down to see her toes curling up from the pleasure. When Mako had enough, she reached down and patted Jakuzure on the shoulder. "You're done? I can keep going if you want." Jakuzure told her.

"N-nah, I'm good." Mako replied, with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, how about we go get dressed and watch some TV before bed?"

"Sounds great!"

...

The next day, Satsuki and Ryuko had invited everyone over for a tea party to announce their engagement. Ryuko walked over to have a word with Jakuzure. "So, what did she say?"

Jakuzure beamed a smile. "Yes. She said yes!" She replied, showing Ryuko her ring.

"Hmm, seems we both have some news for everyone."

"Something with you and Lady Satsuki?"

"Yep. Same thing as you and Mako." Ryuko told her, also showing her own ring. "This little tea party is also for us to announce our engagement. If you'd like, I suppose you two could announce yours as well."

"Sounds like a plan."

At the height of the party, Satsuki called everyone's attention over to herself and Ryuko. Ryuko whispered in her ear about Mako and Jakuzure, and she looked over at them and smiled. "Everyone, Ryuko and myself have some great news. We're no longer just girlfriends. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes." She said, both herself and Ryuko showing their rings.

"It appears that Mako and Jakuzure have some news as well." Ryuko said, raising her glass to them.

Jakuzure was holding Mako from behind in a hug, and Mako held out her hand to show her own ring. "Miss Jakuzure will soon be Mrs Jakuzure, and so will I!" Mako chirped.

Everyone applauded both couples' good news. The recently engaged couples hugged and kissed their respective partners.

...

While Jakuzure was walking Mako home, she brought up another big step for them. "Hey, id thinking... When we do get married, you should move in with me." Jakuzure told her.

"Omigosh, yes! I'd love that! We'll be happily married, and we'll be living together! That's the future I've always dreamed of."

"Did you mean it though? You want to take my last name?" Jakuzure asked, feeling warm inside again.

"Yep. I was also thinking, maybe I could be the housewife. I'll take care of things at home, and you'll just come home from work and relax."

"You don't have to do all that," Jakuzure continued. "This will be an equal partnership."

"That can be my share of it. I'll take care of the house and the kids, and when you come home from work, you just sit back and relax."

"If that's-" Jakuzure started, but picked up on what Mako had just said. "Wait, kids?"

"Yep. I know we can't get each other pregnant, but we'll figure something out."

The ladies finally made it to Mako's house and they went inside. They took their usual place and waited for everyone to gather so they could tell Mako's family the news. Once everyone was gathered, Mako started to tell them. "Mom, dad, Mataro, guts, I have something important to tell you all. Or rather, we have something to tell you."

Jakuzure kissed Mako on the cheek and picked up where Mako left off. "This wonderful, beautiful, amazing lady right here has given me something."

Mako finished the sentence. "I gave her my hand. My left hand." She finished, holding up her left hand and showing them the ring.

"Well, it looks like our little girl is going to settle down." Barazo chuckled with a sense of pride.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Sukuyo added.

"My sis is getting married? Damn, I thought I was gonna get a hottie first." Mataro teased.

"It's not just us, either. Lady Satsuki and Ryuko are engaged as well." Jakuzure told them.

"The love bug must be working overtime." Sukuyo said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. this is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 19: chocolatier special**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter

...

Ryuko helped Satsuki pack her things for her trip to see their mother. Ryuko wanted to go with her, but Satsuki politely declined. "Ryuko, it's probably best that she doesn't know you're still alive." Satsuki said, trying not to sound harsh. "As messed up as that may seem, I'd rather you stay here. God only knows what'll happen there, especially if she found out."

"But she doesn't know, so all she would know is that I'm your fiance." Ryuko replied.

"I see your point, but please trust me on this one. I swear, I'll tell you everything that happens while I'm there. But if it'll make you feel better, you can call me at about 3:30 pm. I should be out of there by then."

"Hmm, okay. I trust you. Just please, be careful." Ryuko said, giving Satsuki a kiss before she departed for her ride.

Ryuko stood with a forlorn look about her as she watched the Bentley pull out of the driveway. "Damn, I love that girl. Why does she have to leave me alone?" Ryuko asked the reflection of herself she saw in the window. "I know, for safety she says, but I can handle myself. Eh, oh well. I'll just have a surprise waiting for her when she gets back in."

Satsuki shared her feeling to a degree, looking off into the distance from the car's back seat. "I really wish I could have taken her, but it's for the better. Besides, I'l be back soon."

Ryuko started looking around the house for fabrics to use to make a large bow that she had planned on wrapping around her chest, as if she were gift wrapped. She wanted to lay out some rose petals and have some lit candles to add to the ambiance. She gave a call to the local florist and asked to have some rose petals delivered, and paid for them over the phone. "I'll have enough time to set up the candles by the time they get here." Ryuko said to herself.

She arranged the candles in places around the bedroom that she thought might be best, with the most candles being by the head of the bed. Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang as she was finishing. She went to the door and took in her package. The instructions were to leave the package sealed until it was time to use them, as the petals may start to wilt otherwise. Ryuko kept up her search and eventually found a large enough piece of fabric to cover her chest and leave enough room for a bow at the front for Satsuki to have to pull and open.

...

Satsuki's Bentley pulled in to the helipad, where her private CH-47F helicopter was waiting, already running and ready to take off as soon as she was on board. Soroi served her a special blend of tea to help calm her nerves, as he saw that she was a bit nervous. Her mood leveled off and she calmed down to relax for the rest of her ride. When the helicopter touched down near the meeting place, she was greeted by Ragyo's private security team, then escorted inside. She went up to the main office where she was greeted by their mother, Ragyo Kiryuin. "My dear daughter, good to see you." Ragyo said, rising from her seat behind the desk and walking over to Satsuki.

"Hello, mother. Good to see you as well."

Ragyo stood behind Satsuki and started running her hands up and down her sides and her belly, stopping to lightly squeeze her chest. "My, you've certainly filled out well."

"Thank you, mother. I've been doing the exercises you've recommended." Satsuki responded, slightly annoyed and creeped out by her mom squeezing her like that.

Ragyo stopped and leaned down to sniff Satsuki's neck, noticing something. "That scent, it's not yours. Where did it come from? It's a familiar scent, but one I haven't smelled in a long time."

Satsuki was slightly unnerved by the question, knowing she was smelling Ryuko, but didn't let her see it. "I've been trying new perfumes here and there. Do you like it?"

"Why yes, I do." Ragyo replied, leaning down and licking the side of Satsuki's neck, making goosebumps form. "I'm familiar with it, I just can't place it."

Much to Satsuki's relief, Ragyo soon backed away from her to begin discussing the purpose of her visit. Ragyo took her seat again and Satsuki stood across from her. "So mother, what news do you have to discuss with me?"

"Only a couple of things. The first one being, what are your plans for expansion? You know we need a larger area of influence to help the life fibers spread."

"Yes, of course. We've been planning a trip to the other schools in the region to...acquire them."

Ragyo chuckled and lit up with a light smile. "Legally or otherwise?"

"Yes. By the way, is there anything else you can tell me about the life fibers?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. As you are aware, life fibers are not native to this planet. As you may also be aware, creatures cannot have life fibers fused directly into them, or the fibers will reject the host and the host will die."

"I did know that, yes."

"Very well. What you may not know about this is that the fibers are... alive. Hence 'life' fibers. They act in a symbiotic fashion, as you've noticed. While they might feed off of the host, they also give the wearer increased abilities. Ranging from incredible strength to super speed, depending on the body type and personality of the wearer. Like how your Ira Gamagori can form armor that is virtually indestructible, partially because he is so strong physically but also because he has a will stronger than steel."

"That's with only a percentage of the clothing being made of life fibers, too." Satsuki commented, picking up on what Ragyo was telling her.

"As you might have guessed, the higher the amount of life fibers, the greater the ability that is bestowed. Of course going along with that, it increases the strain on the user, in sync with how much they are given and how much they do with it. But sadly, only certain people can wear a suit made entirely of life fibers. The strain would be far too great."

"I see."

"The other thing I wanted to bring up was about this girl you've started seeing. Anything you can tell me about her?"

Satsuki felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of her fiance. "It's just a fling, nothing more." She said, putting her left hand down in her pocket to slip off her engagement ring.

"Exploring the body of another, eh? I hope you're finding it to your liking."

Satsuki blushed lightly. "Ahem, well, yes. I've had a good time with her so far."

"Any permanent plans?"

"There's a possibility of that."

Ragyo again rose from her desk and signaled Rei Hououmaru, who brought over a dossier and gave it to Satsuki. "My dear, you're awful nervous it seems. Did something I say strike a nerve?" She said, again wrapping her arms around Satsuki.

"I guess it's because... I wasn't 100% sure you'd approve of my relationship. You know, since we can't have children together."

Ragyo kept her left hand up on Satsuki's breast, and trailed her right hand down to her private are, but stopped just shy of touching her. "There are ways to reproduce. All you need is a donor. But for now, you may take your leave."

...

Ryuko had cut and shaped the fabric she found so she could fashion it into a bow, and noticed that the time was 3:37pm and picked up her phone to call Satsuki. "Hey hon, what's up?"

 _"Ugh. I feel gross."_ Satsuki replied, feeling uneasy after her meeting.

"What's wrong?"

 _"The meeting with mother was disturbing as usual. She... touched me."_

"Oh my god no, where did she touch you? And for that fact, why?"

 _"She touched my chest, and almost went below the belt. As for why, mother's always been weird like that. Probably better that you never knew her."_

"Well if it makes you feel better, I've got a surprise waiting for you when you get home."

 _"What kind of surprise? A sexy one?"_

"You bet your perfectly toned ass it is. How long til you're home?"

 _"Should be about an hour."_

"Great. Everything should be ready by then." Ryuko said, heading for the shower.

 _"I can't wait."_

...

Ryuko got a message from Satsuki that she was almost at the house, so she ran and lit the candles, opened the box and scattered the deep red rose petals all the way from the front door back to the bedroom. She sent Satsuki a message as she took her robe off to prep for the bow. 'When you get in, follow the path. You'll know which one.'

Ryuko took off the towel she had around her waist and slipped on some red panties to match the bow. She tied the fabric around her chest and made a simple bow, which would be easy to unwrap. She laid on the bed on her side, facing the bedroom door. She heard the front door open, and as a last moment idea, she grabbed the breath freshener and spritzed some in her mouth for her Lady. Satsuki followed the path of rose petals, soon coming to the bedroom door to find it cracked slightly. She slowly pushed the door open and found Ryuko laying on the bed for her. Satsuki gasped at the display before her. "Ryuko, you did all of this for me?"

"Yep. And I'll do sooooo much more, too." Ryuko answered, getting off of the bed and walking up to Satsuki. "You like what you see?"

Satsuki pulled her in close for a hug and kiss. "I sure do."

Ryuko took a step back, allowing Satsuki to disrobe in preparation for their session. After she was naked, Satsuki ran her right hand up Ryuko's left side and stopped at the bow. She slowly pulled on the bow to untie it and expose Ryuko's chest, and they both let the bow gently fall to the floor. Satsuki hugged Ryuko tight for a moment, trying to forget about the weird things her mother had done to her. "You okay, sis?" Ryuko asked.

"I just want to forget about what mother did." Satsuki responded, kissing down the side of Ryuko's neck.

"You're really important to me, so take as long as you want."

Satsuki held Ryuko in her embrace for a few minutes longer, until her feelings of disgust trailed off and she started feeling warm inside again. "You're the only one I want to touch me." Satsuki whispered.

Ryuko took her cue and laid Satsuki down on the bed. She slipped off her panties and climbed on top of her. Satsuki again pulled her down for a kiss before letting her begin. When they separated, Ryuko went straight down to Satsuki's personal area. She wanted to take her time but make Satsuki feel good, so she started licking and lightly nibbling on her spot. Satsuki lightly grabbed the back of Ryuko's head with her left hand while she grabbed the covers with her right hand, all the while breathing faster and occasionally letting out a quiet moan. Ryuko probed into Satsuki's area as deep as she could, working her tongue around as it poked inside. Satsuki kept pushing herself against Ryuko until she finally went over the top. She let go of Ryuko as she could start to see stars. "Wow *huff* I needed that." Satsuki said.

Ryuko came back up to lay beside her soon to be wife and cuddled with her as she pulled the covers up on them. "So, there's been something I wanted to bring up to you." Ryuko said.

"What might that be?"

"Since we're already going to be married, we already live together, what about... maybe having kids one day? You know, after we're married."

Satsuki was surprised at Ryuko's question, thinking about how close it was to what she had mentioned while at the meeting with Ragyo. "I wouldn't mind. The monetary side of things is taken care of, all we would need to do is raise him or her right. We can both put in on that."

"Yep. But which one of us should bear the baby?" Ryuko asked, looking into Satsuki's eyes.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Either way, he or she will be related to both of us." Satsuki chuckled.

"If you'd like, you can keep up with your career and I'll carry him or her."

"Sounds like that could work. Anyway, how about for now, we discuss the wedding? I think that's a bit closer."

"Sounds good. Actually, would you like to talk it over with Mako and Jakuzure? They're getting ready as well, and I figure maybe we could all share ideas."

"Hmm, that's a good idea. I'll message Jakuzure and we can talk about it with them tomorrow."

Satsuki picked up her phone and messaged Jakuzure. 'If you're available tomorrow, Ryuko and myself wanted to discuss wedding plans.'

Jakuzure soon replied. 'Sure, what time is good for you?'

'Around noon. Bring Mako as well.'

'Great, we'll be there.'

...

The next day just before noon, Jakuzure showed up with Mako in tow. They came in and were directed to the kitchen, where Satsuki and Ryuko were sitting together with a binder full of information and pictures for planning a wedding. Everyone passed the binder around, picking out decorations, dresses and the like. Jakuzure and Mako picked out dresses for each other, both picking from the less expensive side. "I wish we could do a bit more, but it doesn't matter. The love is the same." Mako told Jakuzure.

Ryuko wanted to help her friend, and she whispered to Satsuki about it. "What do you think about helping them out?"

"I was planning to." Satsuki whispered back.

"Hey you two, instead of going on a budget, just pick what you like." Ryuko told them with a smile.

"I'd like to, but there's only so much I can do." Jakuzure replied.

"No, we mean it. We'll pay. Ryuko and myself can afford it." Satsuki told them.

"You don't have to do that, Lady Satsuki." Mako responded.

"Well I am. Or rather, we are. We'll pay for everything. Just pick out what you really like."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 20: Getting the big piece**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration on this chapter

***Heads up, there is a bit of a graphic scene in this chapter***

...

Satsuki was attending business in her office when her phone rang. The number came up as being from the JGSDF offices, so she picked up quickly. It was General Kiyofumi. _"Miss Kiryuin, I'm calling to tell you of the fate of the spy, Wang Yong."_ The General started.

"Yes, General. What has become of him?"

 _"He has finally spilled the beans, so to speak. He was in the employ of a company you may be familiar with."_

"Let me guess, REVOCS?"

 _"Exactly. He may have been acting independently of the People's Liberation Army, which would explain why he took money. Also it would explain why he talked. A true Chinese soldier, and I can say this because I know some of them and I'm good friends with the Minister of national defense, General Chang Wanquan, but any real Chinese soldier would rather die a thousand times than talk."_

"I see. The Chinese are rather strict about loyalty to country."

 _"Yes. I'll be getting in touch with General Wanquan and seeing what he'll have me do with the failed spy. Of course, you'll be kept updated."_

"I thank you so much for your time and efforts, General Kiyofumi."

...

At JGSDF HQ, General Kiyofumi looked through his phone to bring up the speed dial number for General Wanquan. The line rang and was soon answered by the General on the other end. _"Yes, General Kiyofumi. How are things?"_ General Wanquan started.

"Quite well. How about things on your end? I trust that small revolution was quelled?" General Kiyofumi asked.

 _"Yes, it was magnificent. Our Air Force dropped laser-guided bombs to weaken them, and the 12th Tibetan Special Forces made quick work of the rest. The whole operation took just under an hour, and we didn't lose even one soldier."_ He chuckled.

"Ah, good to hear the People's Republic is strong as ever. Now General, I have something I wanted to discuss with you. There is the matter of a spy we have caught. He is registered as a Corporal Wang Yong, of the 30th army, 94th division of the PLA Ground Forces."

 _"He is no spy. If he was really one of us, you would have only gotten that from him after he was hanged or shot. Aside from that, he would likely have not been caught if he was really a spy we had sent."_

"His registration number with the PLAGF is 009-14-36."

General Wanquan took down the number and ran it through the system and it came up as General Kiyofumi said. _"Hmm, General. It appears he is ours. Or rather, he was. I would like to request that you execute him for us. Both for being a no-good spy against your country, and for being a traitor to ours. I only ask that myself and a few others are allowed to be present for his execution and to bring him back for his burial."_

"That can be arranged. He will have to stand trial, but with the mountain of evidence against him as well as your approval for his record and execution, I can guarantee a guilty verdict."

...

Jakuzure again went to visit Mako at home, as had become the norm. She was visiting every day, and would spend most of her free time with Mako. In typical fashion, she was greeted at the door by her fiance with a hug and a kiss. "I always look forward to your hugs and kisses, Mako." Jakuzure told her.

"I always look forward to giving them!" Mako replied.

The girls went inside and went for the kitchen. Mako wanted to surprise Jakuzure with a light meal she had prepared. They both sat down to eat, said their blessings and dug in. Jakuzure was pleasantly surprised at the flavor and textures. "Wow, Mako! This is amazing. I guess your mom taught you how to cook like this?"

"Yup. Mom has been teaching me how to cook, since I'll be the housewife soon enough. She even gave me some of this special salt she uses sometimes, I think she called it 'Aqua Laguna' salt, or something like that."

"I've never heard of that, but it tastes amazing. Thanks Mako for the wonderful meal. And thanks, Mrs Mankanshoku for helping her."

"Not a problem, dear. You'll be family soon enough, so you'll get used to our style of cooking." Sukuyo responded.

"Truth be told, I've only really been eating the stuff from the school cafeteria and microwaved stuff at home. It'll be nice to have good food for a change."

After finishing and cleaning up, Mako and Jakuzure went to sit on the front porch together, staying locked in a hug. They talked back and forth about what they would do after they're married. Things like household decor, appliances, even how to raise the kids they were planning on having eventually. After awhile, Jakuzure felt Mako's hand creeping up her belly, going up as far as her bust. She got the feeling she knew where Mako was trying to steer things. "Hey Mako, how about later, we go on another swim date?"

"That sounds great. I'll go start gathering a few things." Mako replied.

"Let's stop by my place on the way, too. I need to get a few things myself."

...

That evening, Satsuki returned home to Ryuko, who greeted her with a kiss and a drink to help her unwind after her day. "So sis, how was your day?" Ryuko asked.

"About normal. What about yourself?"

"Pretty good. I've been reading a few books today to help pass the time."

The ladies sat down on the couch, with Ryuko leaning against Satsuki's side as she put her arm around her. "They found out something about the spy." Satsuki told Ryuko, followed by taking a sip of her drink.

"What's that? Was he really from China?"

"Yes. I got a call from General Kiyofumi, and he says he really is a spy from China. But, he wasn't working for the Chinese."

"Who was he working for?"

"Dearest Mother. She hired him to come here and try to gather as much information as he could."

"Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised about it. But why would she go to such lengths?"

"No idea-" Satsuki continued, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was General Kiyofumi again. _"Miss Kiryuin, I've gotten another little detail about the spy, as well as his true fate."_

"What's going to become of him?" Satsuki asked.

 _"First, let me tell you of his real mission. He was sent here by Ragyo Kiryuin, as you may already know. But to be specific, he was sent here by her to plant evidence against China, to get us asking questions and possibly start a war, with your academy being the main battleground."_

"I figured as much. If he was sent by REVOCS, it was most likely her doing."

 _"As for his fate, I have contacted General Wanquan and he confirmed a few things for us. Including a request to execute him. I'm expecting a guilty verdict from the court, and when that happens, I can authorize his execution. Which will be even easier than previously thought, since we have evidence against him and the Chinese are asking for his death."_

"Beg pardon General, but how can you toss around the idea of death so easily?" Satsuki asked, with an eyebrow raised, which made Ryuko look up at her.

 _"I understand your concern, Miss Kiryuin. But please understand, this is a matter of national security. Aside from that, he knew what he signed up for when he joined the military over there and when he came to be a spy here. I can't say I feel good about it, but it must be done."_

"Very well. It is your decision anyway, and you're the commander of the Army, so you've made plenty of the right decisions to get to where you're at."

The conversation ended there, and both parties hung up. "Looks like the spy is going to be killed. Legally." Satsuki told Ryuko.

"I guess... if they say so." Ryuko trailed off, feeling slightly uneasy about knowing what would happen.

"I suppose I should tell you about a little something I've got in the works. We'll be taking a trip to some of the other schools in the region."

"What are we going to do there?" Ryuko asked, hugging Satsuki even tighter.

"I'll have to show you in my main office."

...

Corporal Wang Yong's trial was rather swift, with all that was against him. General Kiyofumi was at the trial, and spoke up after the guilty verdict was handed down. "Your honor, at the request of both the People's Liberation Army's General Wanquan and of myself, I would like to instate the death penalty." The General said.

"Do you have the paperwork from the Chinese government?" The judge asked.

The General handed the bailiff a folder with the documents from the Chinese inside, who took it up to the judge. The judge flipped through the papers and looked at the General. "Your honor, I will personally oversee the execution." The General assured the judge.

"Okay, then. It appears your actions have brought you the highest punishment in the land. Corporal Wang Yong, you leave me no choice. I hereby sentence you to death. Your execution will be carried out tomorrow at dusk, and all affairs will be handled by the honorable General Kiyofumi Iwata."

...

Satsuki had escorted Ryuko to her home office in order to show her about the raid trip. They sat down behind the desk and Satsuki produced a set of folders and dossiers, all with information pertaining to the "Tri City Schools Raid trip" that she had mentioned. She opened some of the folders and showed Ryuko the details, like troop movements, supplies being funneled into the area for storage, staging areas, fuel and other resources. "Okay, as you know this is the first I'm hearing of this. What exactly is coming up here?" Ryuko asked.

"In order to get mother on our good side, we'll need to get more money going into her pockets." Satsuki replied.

"So, she wants more money? She's already loaded, and she wants more?"

"In a sense. If she sees that we're willing to take over other schools and make the wear REVOCS clothing standard, they'll have to buy it. They buy, and the more money she gets. The more money she gets, the happier she is and the less we have to worry about her finding out about you being who you are."

Ryuko thought about it, and it made perfect sense. "I see. Well, where do I come in on all of this?"

"We'll need to stage a fight between us to make it look legitimate, and to keep mother off of your scent, both literally and figuratively. As is stands, your current attire wold not be sufficient. Neither would mine, for that fact."

"Okay, what do we do about that?"

Satsuki thought about it for a moment. "Did your- I guess I mean our- father say anything about a special outfit that could help you?"

"Hmm, I do recall him saying something about it, but I'm not entirely sure whatever it could have been would have survived the fire. I could go check, though. But what about you?"

"I have a little something stored away. I'll go to pick it up soon."

...

After having his last meal and having a prayer said for him, Corporal Wang Yong was led to the execution area to meet his end. At the request of General Wanquan, several members of the People's Liberation Army Ground Force's leadership were present along with a small group of infantry to help take his body back. Also at the request of the Chinese military, he had a noose waiting for him. General Kiyofumi brought him up to the platform and put the noose around the Corporal's neck and stood back. "Do you have any last words?" General Kiyofumi asked him.

"No, he is a disgrace to both of our countries. He deserves no final words, and the rope around his neck should be wet with the tears of his family." General Wanquan spoke up.

"Very well." General Kiyofumi said. "Corporal Wang Yong, in accordance with international law, the laws set forth by Japan, and by the laws and requests set forth by the People's Republic of China, I pass sentence."

The General pulled a lever and the platform fell out from underneath the Corporal. His body fell and the noose yanked tight around his neck, which snapped to the side with a sickening crunch. His legs twitched for a moment, but he was surely dead. After allowing him to hang for a few minutes, the General ordered him down and checked out. The physicians cut him loose and checked his vitals, which were all flat. General Wanquan approached the body and looked on with disgust. "You traitor. May you never know peace."

The Chinese infantrymen placed his body in a crude wooden box for transport, and started heading for the nearby runway. "General Wanquan, I wish this particular meeting could have been under better circumstances." Said General Kiyofumi.

"The feeling is mutual. Perhaps next time, we could meet over lunch and sake?"

"Ha, that's just like you to speak of food immediately after a hanging."

The Generals shared a laugh, saluted each other and the Chinese leadership took their leave. General Kiyofumi pulled out his phone and called Satsuki. "Miss Kiryuin, I feel I should tell you. The spy has been hanged, and his body is leaving now."

 _"I thank you for keeping me up on matters, General."_ Satsuki responded.

"They might be back soon, but for a different reason."

 _"What might that be?"_

"Pleasure instead of business."

...

Mako and Jakuzure had made their way to the beach after stopping by Jakuzure's place, where they changed into their swimsuits. The waves were sill lapping ashore, but were calming down in the evening time. They dropped their things and slipped off their shorts to reveal their swimsuits. They paddled out into the light surf, racing each other to a turn around point to come back to shore. They stopped to splash each other and to dunk each other underwater. Jakuzure kept looking at Mako's chest, which seemed to float a little bit. "Hey, Mako..." Jakuzure started. "Do you think... maybe we could..."

"Do something out here in the water?" Mako interrupted.

"Yeah. Your... you know..."

"Oh, I know. My boobies do float, don't they? Come here."

Jakuzure got herself close to Mako, spreading her legs wide enough to straddle Mako with their waists underwater. Mako pulled Jakuzure down to give her a long, loving kiss. In the middle of the kiss, Mako put her left arm around Jakuzure's lower back and slowly put her hand underwater, slipping her hand between Jakuzure's swimsuit and body. She pushed her index and middle fingers inside, which made her break loose form he kiss and arch her back with the pleasure. Mako kept working her hand around, making Jakuzure start moving in time with her own movements. Mako kept going, feeling Jakuzure squeeze even tighter down below, asking her to keep going. Even after eventually reaching climax, Jakuzure asked Mako to keep herself inside. Looking at Mako with a loving smile, Jakuzure felt warm inside again, both from the love she was feeling and from her lover's hand still being inside. "Mako, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Miss Nonon." Mako responded, followed by kissing Jakuzure once more.

...

Did anyone catch the other little reference I put in this chapter? It's a bit obvious, and direct. Anyway, keep reading, there's plenty more to come.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 21: Shiny new wrapper**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

This is also the longest chapter I've ever done, the system said this chapter is over 3,000 words! Enjoy :3

...

Ryuko headed back to her childhood home, or what was left of it, to try and get her hands on whatever it was that she could use in the eventual fight against Ragyo. She stopped her motorcycle and took off her helmet, looking on at the charred remains of her old house. The sight of the burned home brought up feelings of sadness, remembering her father and how much he loved her, but she felt good as well, feeling as though she would find something else to remember him by. She walked through the main entrance and walked through the living room, only seeing more burned wreckage. She heard something creaking behind her so she turned to look, and there was nothing. She turned back around and took another step, but the floorboards broke underneath her. She fell down into the lab area of the basement, oddly enough falling into a pile of cloth. The cloth wasn't fashioned into anything, it was merely cloth laying there on the floor. She thought about it for a moment. "Hey, wait." Ryuko said out loud to the empty house. "If everything else here is burned, how in the hell is this stuff not burned up as well?"

She looked all around herself, seeing piles of cloth everywhere, but none of them had even one mark on them from the fire. She kept walking around until she found a large sealed door, which resembled a military blast door used in bomb shelters. She tried with no success to open it by hand, which wasn't surprising anyway, since the door weighed over 20 tons. She looked around for some kind of handle or mechanism which could open the door. She did find one, but there was no power running to it. Feeling somewhat annoyed by not finding anything of use so far, Ryuko started heading for the stairs. When she got close to the steps, she slipped on a puddle of some sort of fluid, and went to catch herself but couldn't. On her way down, she tried to grab what appeared to be a piece of steel rebar that was sticking up, but it only served to slice open her hand. The rebar turned out to be a sword of some sort. "SHIT, that hurt!" Ryuko yelled out loud.

She hurriedly went for the first aid kit on the wall by the blast door, but started feeling queasy from the loss of blood. She looked and saw just how bad she was bleeding, and she started to get very nervous. Just before she reached the first aid kit, she started to lose her balance. She put out her hands to break her fall, and her bloody hand fell on top of an even stranger piece of cloth than before. Unlike all the others, this one had more than one color and it felt strange to the touch. She got up and looked at the cloth and it appeared to be a suit of some kind. She thought she may have been hallucinating, but it appeared that the blood was soaking into the suit without staining it. After a moment, the lapels on the suit started moving around and opened up, almost as if they were eyes. One was bright yellow with an orange iris and jet black pupil and the other appeared to have an eyepatch that resembled Isshin's old eyepatch. "Oh god, I really am freaking out." Ryuko said out loud, trying to figure out what she was seeing.

The suit spoke back to her. "You-you're not seeing things. I'm real."

"No- you can't be. Clothes can't talk. I'm loopy from blood loss and you're just a figment of my imagination."

"Quickly, put me on." The suit said to her.

"Whoa, buddy, we just met. Besides that, I'm engaged. And... and you're not real."

The suit opened its good eye wide, looking on in a slight aggravation. "Listen to me. I can help you." The suit continued, but in an elevating tone. "If you put me on, I can keep you from blacking out and maybe even dying. Now PUT ME ON!"

"Oh my god, you're a pervert. I'm not... I'm not..." Ryuko trailed off, getting dizzier. "I'm not gonna put you on."

The suit jumped up and ripped off Ryuko's clothes, down to her underwear. "PUT ME ON! It's for your safety!"

Ryuko started to fight the suit, feeling as though maybe there was something to this talking article of clothing. "NO! Stay back! My body is only for my fiance!"

The suit wrapped around Ryuko's body, even as she continued to fight against it with what was left of her strength. The suit reformed on her body, and her vision started returning to normal. "I told you, I can keep you from blacking out and maybe dying. Who knows how long it would be until someone found you. If they even knew you were here, that is." The suit told her.

"My fiance and a few others know where I'm at. Wait, I can see again. What's going on here?" Ryuko asked, now starting to feel a chill across her belly.

"I'm keeping the blood in your body by applying pressure. Now it would be a good idea to get proper medical attention soon."

Ryuko looked down at her hand where the cut was, and saw her midriff was totally exposed, from just under her nipples down to her private area. This made her face turn cherry red and her mind start racing at the thought of what she looks like. "Oh my goodness, what the hell is this? I look like a damned hooker!"

"That's how I was designed. I can't-" the suit started, but was interrupted by Ryuko.

"You were designed by a freaking perv! Why would I wear a skimpy, garter belted piece like this?"

"Listen to me. I'm keeping you alive right now. You need to go get medical help soon."

"Okay fine, but do you have a less revealing mode? I don't want to ride back into town looking like a two dollar whore!"

The suit powered down and reformed again into a less exposing form. Ryuko walked over to a mirror to look at herself and saw that her midriff was still exposed, and her pants had been replaced by a short cut skirt. It was less than what she would have preferred, but she liked this better than the other form. "Is this better?" The suit asked its new host.

"Not the best, but it's better than what you were a little while ago." Ryuko said, then cleaned and dressed her wound with first aid supplies from the kit. "Better take this too. Just might need it." She said, picking up the sword and heading for her bike to head back into town.

...

Satsuki had made her way to the Kiryuin Manor to acquire her new weapon in the fight against Ragyo. She was accompanied by Soroi, who was mainly there to serve refreshments but also there for support. Upon arrival, she was not greeted by the usual welcoming committee, probably because she didn't announce her plan to visit, and she wasn't scheduled to be present. When she started heading for the containment area under the home proper, she was greeted by the Kiryuin family steward, Takiji Kuroido. "Lady Satsuki, how may I be of assistance?" He asked as he bowed.

"No worries, I know what I'm here for and I know where it is. You may resume your normal duties." Satsuki responded.

"Milady, what exactly are you after? I may be able to retrieve it for you."

"I'm here for what's... under ground."

Kuroido looked on in shock for a moment, knowing full well what she meant. "Milady, you can't do -"

"Can't do what, access my property at my family's estate?" Satsuki interrupted angrily.

"Lady Satsuki, I must uphold my duties as the Kiryuin family steward. I cannot let you in there."

"If you're truly the steward of the family, you work for me. Now please, get out of my way."

Kuroido kept up with Satsuki and Soroi as they made it all the way down to the containment area. "I understand that you are part of the family, but I have strict orders from Mistress Ragyo not to let anyone down here, even you."

"I understand that you will get out of my way or you will be punished severely." Satsuki responded as the doors swung open. "Besides, this is supposed to be my wedding dress. I'm engaged, so why shouldn't I at least try it on?"

Soroi took Kuroido by the shoulder and kept him from approaching Satsuki as she walked up to the container that held what she was after. "Please forgive us, but when Milady wants something, she will have it. Simple as that."

Kuroido watched as Satsuki opened the hermetically sealed container to reveal a vacuum sealed garment bag hanging on a hook. "Do you mind? A lady is trying to get dressed here."

Satsuki ripped open the bag, revealing what appeared to be a white military style outfit with assorted trim, including gold trim on the shoulder boards and near the lapels. She ripped off all of her clothes, leaving herself completely naked to the world. She took out her sword and cut her thumb with it, deep enough to draw a steady flow of blood. Some of her blood dropped on the floor in front of her, but she tossed her sword aside and held her hand above the suit to let her blood drip down on it. The crimson color stood out on the all white suit, but it was soon absorbed and did not leave a stain. The eyes on the lapels jolted to life, just as they had done on the suit Ryuko had just acquired. The eyes looked around and saw the donor of its precious food and saw Satsuki standing before her, still letting her blood drip on the uniform. Kuroido looked on, unable to move. "My goodness, what have you done?" He stammered out.

"This is an article of clothing. And clothes are meant to be worn." Satsuki replied.

The suit she had just been feeding leaped off of the rack and started wrapping itself around her body, pulling, pushing and twisting painfully. Satsuki was far beyond the average young lady, and she was taking the pain like nobody else could. She jerked and twitched around, her legs stumbling to keep her standing as the suit formed around her in the way of its choosing. Her left foot landed in the small pool of blood that was before her, and the blood started trailing up her foot, past her ankle and up her leg as it was being drawn up by the suit. She eventually lost her balance and fell on her hands and knees while the suit kept taking its shape. "Clothing is meant to be worn! This suit is nothing more than a piece of cloth with a will! But my will IS ABSOLUTE!" Satsuki yelled as she forcefully retained control over the suit that seemed to be trying to eat her.

After a few agonizing moments, the suit finally settled on her body and formed a rather skimpy outfit. She looked at herself, seeing how little it covered, but she was not fazed in the least by her almost nude body. "Milady, are you aware-" Kuroido began, but was again cut off by Satsuki.

"Aware of what? The suit is revealing? I can't change the lens through which I'm being viewed, but I can ignore the unclean and perverse thoughts and words of those who look upon my body. I'm comfortable in nothing but my own skin. Besides, this is a necessity."

...

Ryuko stopped at a local clinic to have her hand checked out before heading home. When she got there, she noticed her hand wasn't hurting anymore. She went in anyway, just to be sure. When she was eventually seen, she went in the back where the doctor unwrapped her bandaging and asked what she was talking about. "What do you mean? There's a big cut..." Ryuko started, but trailed off as she noticed her cut was gone, not even leaving a scar.

"I can see you have been injured at some point recently, as the blood on your bandages is fresh." The doctor told her. "I'm astonished that your cut has healed this fast."

Not sure what to make of things, Ryuko took it at face value for the time being and took her leave of the doctor's office. Before getting back on her bike, she looked at her hand again. "Why did it heal that fast? I got cut deep. No way it should have healed that fast. Wait- did you have something to do with this?" Ryuko asked her new suit.

"Partially. I can feel that you have life fibers in your body, and that would explain how you were able to heal so fast." The suit said back to her.

"That makes about as much sense as anything else I've found out recently. By the way, I guess I should give you a name, since you can talk, and everything."

"That would be nice."

Ryuko thought about it for a moment and soon figured out what she would call the suit. "Since you woke up when you soaked up my blood, how about Senketsu? It fits you because it means 'fresh blood'. What do you think?"

"I love it."

Ryuko hopped on her bike and headed for home.

,,,

When she pulled into the garage, Ryuko looked at herself again, wondering what her fiance would have to say about her new appearance. "I guess I'll find out when I see her again." She said to herself.

"If she loved you enough to want to marry you, I would think that it wouldn't matter." Senketsu said to her.

"I guess you're right." Ryuko said, then kicked off her shoes and went to take a seat on the couch while she waited for Satsuki to come home.

She waited around awhile, and eventually Satsuki's Bentley pulling into the garage. She went and put on a towel on around herself to keep herself hidden until she wanted to reveal herself to Satsuki. She went back into the living room to be greeted by Satsuki, who was also wearing a new outfit. "Just getting out of the shower?" Satsuki asked.

"No, I'd rather shower with you. I like the new threads. What do you call it?"

"Junketsu."

"Purity, huh? It fits you."

Satsuki looked on for a moment, then spoke up. "Well, aren't you going to show me yours?"

Ryuko blushed slightly at her fiance's request. "Umm, i't kinda revealing. Promise not to laugh?"

"You should see mine when it's active. Please show me. I promise not to laugh."

Ryuko dropped the towel to reveal herself to Satsuki, who took in every detail. "Wow, that looks good on you." Satsuki said, walking up to pull Ryuko into a hug.

"You like it?"

"I like everything about it. Especially the wearer."

"If you're okay with it, I can live with it." Ryuko said, going in for a kiss.

"Maybe we should all get together and have a good old fashioned sparring match, just for fun. But also to start preparing."

"Sounds good to me."

...

The next day, Mako and Jakuzure met Satsuki and Ryuko in the arena for their sparring match. Jakuzure activated her 3 star uniform, Mako activated her 2 star fight club uniform, and Satsuki reached over to her left shoulder and closes three clasps that were used as a blood draw for Junketsu. Junketsu soon transformed into its active form, showing her body off for everyone to see. This drew a sharp reaction from Ryuko. "Hey, I didn't know it was going to show all of your goods off to the world!" She shouted, her face burning bright red again.

"What? I thought you would have liked it. I don't mind yours. Now how about you activate Senketsu and join us?" Satsuki said with a smile.

"Okay, let's do this, Senketsu!" Ryuko said, pulling out her sword. She stood still for a moment, not really sure what was going on. "Dammit, Senketsu, wake up!"

"Something wrong, Ryuko?" Mako asked.

"I'm not sure how to turn this thing on yet."

"Is it a certain way you have to tell it to activate?" Jakuzure asked.

"SHIT this was easier when I was cut, but that was an accident."

Satsuki thought for a moment, and came up with the answer. "Maybe it needs your blood." Satsuki started. "Junketsu needed mine, and I'm guessing yours is the same in that sense. Try giving it some blood."

Ryuko figured Satsuki was right, and took her blade to make a small cut on her hand to give Senketsu some of her blood. She made the cut and let her blood drip on Senketsu, and it jolted awake, then activated on her body. "That's more like it. I guess I gotta do that every time?" Ryuko asked.

"Perhaps. But for now, let's do this." Satsuki told her.

Everyone took attacking stances across from each other. Mako drew her spiked bat and readied herself against Ryuko, who charged her with great speed and power. Ryuko swung her sword, which Mako stopped with her bat. The unused energy smashed into the wall behind Mako, causing a good deal of damage to it. "Wow, Ryuko! You've got some power now, huh? Let me show you mine!" Mako said.

Mako drew back and faked like she was going to swing at Ryuko, who stood and blocked. Mako used her inhuman speed to get behind Ryuko, and then she swung her bat horizontally in order to strike, but Ryuko noticed the attack and moved to block it just in time. Mako's strike pushed Ryuko back a few feet, and she needed to dig her heels into the ground in order to stop herself. "I like your speed, Mako."

Satsuki drew her sword as Jakuzure started charging her. Jakuzure went to swing with her baton, but Satsuki put up her sword allowing Jakuzure to strike the flat side. The strike had no effect on Satsuki herself, but it did put off a very loud sound which everyone could feel in their teeth. Satsuki brought her sword up to swing down at Jakuzure, who seemed to dodge the strike at the moment. When she landed, she looked down to notice her uniform was clean cut all the way around her body, and there was a tiny cut going across her belly. "Damn, you're fast!" Jakuzure chuckled.

"I was fast already, but I guess I'm even faster now." Satsuki said, looking at the arm that had the sword in hand.

Mako and Jakuzure turned to each other and charged. Just as it seemed they were about to make contact, Mako disappeared again, reappearing underneath Jakuzure, swinging her bat to make contact with Jakuzure's body. The hit knocked her over and crashing into the ground. She ran over to help Jakuzure up and see how badly she was hurt. "Omigish, I didn't mean to hit you like that!" Mako said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Satsuki and Ryuko turned to face each other and charged. When their blades slammed together, they let off enough energy to create a small explosion which scattered everyone that was around. "What the hell was that?" Jakuzure asked in shock.

"Hmm. I guess we should save that for when we really need it." Satsuki told Ryuko.

"Good idea. You think we've done enough for today?"

Satsuki looked around the now demolished arena, surveying the damage. "Yes, I suppose that's enough for today. Let's pick this up later."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 22: the best way to enjoy the candy**

...

Credit to WolveHulk fit inspiration with this chapter.

This was a bit of a special chapter, so it was a bit shorter than some of the others.

...

Ryuko looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, wondering about an easier way to activate her Kamui. "I don't want to cut my hand every time."

Satsuki walked in to freshen up, not knowing Ryuko was in there. She put her things on the bathroom sink and walked over to Ryuko's side. "What's on your mind?" Satsuki asked, looking at her fiancé in the mirror.

"I want to be able to use Senketsu, but I don't want to have to cut my hand with my blade every time. Any ideas?"

"You could always check in with the folks of Nudist Beach. They do work for you."

"I'll go talk to them, then. By the way, I was thinking we could all practice our weddings."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll message Jakuzure to set it up.

...

Jakuzure had stopped over at the Mankanshoku home to visit her fiancé. Mako brought her in and seated her in the kitchen. " What's all this now? " Jakuzure asked.

"I wanted to get a picture with us together." Mako chirped. "Let me get mom." She said, running out of the kitchen to get Sukuyo.

Jakuzure sat patiently, although it didn't take very long for Mako and Sukuyo to return. Mako took her place next to Jakuzure and started hugging her while Sukuyo snapped a picture. "I wanted to get some more pictures of us together."

"How bout another one?" Jakuzure asked as she started kissing Mako on the cheek.

Sukuyo took the picture and Mako squealed with joy. "Omigosh, that'll be a good one! I can't wait to get that one on a poster!"

Jakuzure heard her phone ding with a message, which was from Satsuki. 'Will you and your future wife be free tomorrow at about noon?'

She quickly responded. 'Most likely. What's the occasion?'

'We should all practice our weddings. Maybe practice our vows, too.'

'Sounds good to me. We'll be there tomorrow at noon'

Jakuzure walked over to Mako, who had went over to the refrigerator to get some drinks. "Hey, let's go over to Lady Satsuki's tomorrow."

"Are we going on another double date?" Mako asked as she handed her a drink.

"Maybe. Satsuki suggested we practice our weddings."

"Ooh, that's wonderful! Do we get to wear our dresses?"

"I don't think that's what it's about, but you can wear something pretty."

...

Ryuko rode her motorcycle to the Nudist Beach HQ to ask around about a way to activate her Kamui more efficiently. Upon arrival and asking around, she was directed to her teacher/Nudist Beach operative Aikuro Mikisugi. She sat down in his lab across from where he was working, waiting for him to notice her. "Hey, you alive over there?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes, I'm just working on something." He responded. "What do you need?"

"I called about it earlier. Is there any progress?"

"I'm actually finishing it up right now. What I've got for you is a Seki Tekko, or Red Gauntlet. It's a glove that uses a special needle to-"

"Ugh, does it absolutely have to be a needle? I hate needles." Ryuko interrupted.

"It's really more of a small key than a needle on your end. The needle is for the Kamui."

When he finished, he handed her the glove and she slipped it on. She looked at it for a moment and balled up her fist. "So, how do I work this?"

"You take that key, pull it around and pop it out of the track when it gets to the opening."

Ryuko took hold of the key and slipped it around like he said to, and her Kamui jumped to life once again in active form. "Wow, that was much easier than slicing my hand."

"It'll heal much faster, too. Mainly because this doesn't cut anywhere near as deep as your sword can."

"Thanks. Now, I have a good weapon to use."

...

The following day, Mako and Jakuzure showed up around noon for the rehearsal. Satsuki had servants put up a small arch and podium in the garden, along with a handful of chairs. Ryuko looked at everything and started to feel warm inside in anticipation of the day she would marry Satsuki. Mako was similarly looking around in awe of the simple setup. "Hey, hon. You know this is just the rehearsal, right? The real wedding will be even nicer than this." Jakuzure told her.

"I know, I just like pretty stuff like this." Mako said.

First up to the podium to practice vows was Satsuki and Ryuko. Satsuki began first. "Dearest Ryuko, when I met you, I was alone. You accepted my request to be my girlfriend and ended my solitude. I've only felt happier since then, when you accepted my proposal from one knee. And now, here we are, about to be bonded forever."

Ryuko smiled and shed a tear of joy at Satsuki's vows, then started her own. "Satsuki, you are the woman of my dreams. You care for me in ways nobody else ever has. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. I love you, Satsuki."

The ladies both smiled, then leaned in for a kiss. They went to sit down, allowing Mako and Jakuzure to go up and practice their vows. Jakuzure started hers first. "Mako, I know we may have had a rocky start, but I am thankful beyond words at how you've forgiven me. I'm very much in love with you, and I'm happy as can be that we'll be together from now on."

Mako said her vows next. "Miss Jakuzure, when you asked me out, I felt like my life was taking a turn for the better. Ever since then, you have shown me nothing but love. I feel like the happiest girl in the world. I love you, Nonon."

Satsuki and Ryuko looked on and smiled as Mako and Jakuzure leaned in and kissed.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 23: It takes two pieces**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Ryuko decided she needed to sharpen her abilities, and asked Gamagori for help with her training. She was to meet him at the training grounds to begin. Before leaving, she gathered some clothing and a few other things, and Satsuki was helping her the whole while. "Going to get better, huh?" Satsuki asked. "You won't find better that Gamagori to train in order to get faster and stronger."

"I know. I kinda want to train with you, though. You wanna come?" Ryuko replied.

"I'll sit this one out. There's a little bit of business I need to take care of in the home office." Satsuki replied, not really letting on about what she had in mind.

"I'll see you in a bit. Love ya." Ryuko said, leaning in for a kiss before leaving.

"Hurry up and get back."

Satsuki watched as her fiance packed her things onto her bike, put on her helmet and pulled out. "I bet I know something she'll like." Satsuki said out loud to the empty house.

She walked to her home office and got on the internet to look up ideas for sexy surprises, as she wanted to surprise Ryuko in the same way she had done to Satsuki before. Some of the ideas she found were a little too distasteful for her, but she did see some she liked. The one she eventually settled on was one where she would leave little notes for her to find, and follow the trail to where she would be seduced. She would finally pop out of the shadows and wrap her arms around her. Her idea now sparked off well enough, she started writing sticky notes to leave around the house.

...

Jakuzure received a text message from Mako, asking if she was busy. She replied quickly. 'Nope, how bout you?'

'I wanted to hang out with you. You know, get to know you even better.' Mako responded.

'Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?'

'I'd like to learn a bit more about your school activities, and maybe your career ideas and stuff like that.'

'I'll be right over.'

Jakuzure started making her way over to the Mankanshoku residence. She started to feel happy again, knowing that her fiance was interested in her short and long term ideas. The trip didn't seem to take long, since she was thinking about what all to tell her and how she can help her understand everything. Mako met her outside with her usual hug and kiss before they started heading out. "So, what exactly did you want to know?" Jakuzure asked.

"Well, you're a musician. I thought maybe I could learn a few things from you about that." Mako started. "Stuff like how to better appreciate the music I already like by being able to understand everything better."

Jakuzure thought about it for a moment. "You want to learn all of the ins and outs about music, huh?"

"Yep. I figure, you can become a famous composer, or conductor or something like that. That could be your career. If we're going to be together forever, I might as well learn what I can so I know what you're talking about."

"I've got some sheet music at the auditorium, and there's a bunch of instruments there. Plus, we can always look up some classical music online."

...

Ryuko arrived at the training grounds and got ready for her training session with Gamagori. He was waiting for her in the main ring, occasionally looking at the clock. She stepped into the ring and drew her sword, ready to begin. She looked at him, standing completely still, aside from still looking at the clock. "Are we going to start?" Ryuko asked, wondering why he hadn't said anything.

"We will, but this is actually one part of your training." He responded. "Our session isn't set to begin until 3 o'clock."

Ryuko looked up at the clock, which was reading 2:30. "We're going to sit here and wait until 3? Why would we do that?"

"As I said, this is part of your training. Punctuality is key in many attacks, as well as in proper defense."

"You were here early too, ya know?"

"I know. But the point is just that. If we begin before three, it defeats the purpose of training. Be patient, three will be here soon enough."

"DAMMIT! Okay, fine. I'll wait. But we better be going at it by three o'clock and one second."

"Don't worry, we shall."

Ryuko sat down, thinking of ways to pass the time in her own mind. She started thinking about how many things Satsuki and herself had done together. The dates, the exercise, and her favorite- the lovemaking. She sat still with a contented look on her face, which impressed Gamagori. He was used to seeing her fiery attitude and lack of restraint, but he was pleased to see she was holding things down. "I see your time with Lady Satsuki has taught you some restraint."

"I guess you could say that."

After what had started to feel like an eternity, Ryuko looked over at the clock and saw the time was 2:59. She stood up and activated her Kamui, sword in hand, ready to go. The revealing nature of Senketsu aroused Gamagori's ire. "Matoi, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a Kamui. Satsuki has one as well. Hers is even more revealing than mine. Now can we get started?"

Gamagori remained still, which started to aggravate Ryuko. "What's the problem, Matoi? Aren't you going to attack?"

"I'm ready as ever to throw down, but I can't help the feeling that there's something else to this. What are we waiting for now?"

"You have learned. The reason I'm not moving is to attempt to get you attacking me quickly. You were expecting a fight, and if I just give that to you, the lesson is for nil."

"I see where you're going with this. But I wanted to learn how to fight better and get stronger, not learn how to sit and wait."

"Sometimes, rushing in head first can be far more dangerous than waiting for the enemy to attack. I'll show you. As part of your training, I want you to charge me with everything you have."

"Now we're talking!" Ryuko said with glee.

She held her blade in position for a quick strike, which she planned to fake out into an attack to the side. As she came up and went to strike down, she could see Gamagori's eyes tracking every single movement, almost as if he could see the move before it was made. She went for her fake, but he didn't attempt to block it. When she moved to strike from the side, her blade hit something that stopped it dead still. She looked and saw he had moved his right hand into position to catch the blade in a way that it wouldn't hurt him. She pulled the sword free and went to strike again, but was met with a similar result, Gamagori catching the blade and stopping it. Ryuko jumped back and started looking him up and down. "Your uniform isn't even active." Ryuko said calmly.

"Exactly. Did you catch what I was going for?"

"I saw that you could see everything I was doing, damn near faster than I could think of it."

"Now you're getting it. I let you come to me, and you wasted your efforts while I just stood here and remained calm. As I believe you just found out, it takes twice as much energy to swing and miss-or in this case, not even fully connect with your target- than to swing and hit."

Ryuko stood still and thought about what he was saying, and he was right. Her attacks did nothing at all, while he just stood there. "Okay, I think I get it now."

"Try and be like the spider. The spider doesn't go looking for the fly, he just waits until the fly is caught in his web. He may not always eat, but at least he doesn't waste all of his energy hunting."

"I see. Now I know why you were able to see my attacks coming. You were more ready to defend than attack, and you were able to read my body movements to see what I was going to do."

"Precisely. Now, allow me to demonstrate for you."

Gamagori seemingly jumped from his position to almost be dead in front of Ryuko in no time. He put his fists together and swung down, but Ryuko saw it coming and was able to brace herself with her blade and block his attack. The mere force he was putting into it was enough to make her dig her feet down into the ground, but with Senketsu active, she had more than enough strength to weather the attack. When she saw an opening, she swung to punch him in the gut. He grabbed her fist and stopped her. "You're really catching on. That was actually going to be the next part of the training, using openings to hit your opponent when they aren't expecting it."

"That's why I figured you made the move that you did. You left yourself wide open for that one."

"Good. I'm glad you're picking up something to use."

...

Jakuzure had lead Mako to the academy auditorium to start teaching her about music. She sat Mako on a bench seat and went to get some sheet music, as well as a couple of instruments. She came back with a stand, a music book and a violin. She sat everything up and opened the music book to Beethoven's Symphony no.5 in C minor, as she thought this was simple enough to start with and was easily recognizable. "Okay, now this piece is recognized all over the world, and is thought by many to be the most important musical composition in history." Jakuzure told her.

Mako looked at the music sheet, not fully understanding what she was looking at. "Hmm, maybe if you play some of it, I'll recognize it."

Jakuzure put the violin in position and she played the opening notes, the universally known four notes, three short and one long. Mako caught on right away. "Oh, I know that one! I think I heard the school band performing this one before."

"You sure have."

"Now, how do you read this music?"

"Well, there is a ton to learn in the way of just being able to read music, but I have an idea. How about you look at the music and try to keep up with reading it while I play."

"I'll do my best to keep up."

Jakuzure started playing the famous music piece as Mako steadily tried to keep up with her playing. She matched speed with the notes as she read them on the paper, and she started to understand some of it a little better. After playing through a couple of pages, Jakuzure stopped and looked at Mako. "What do you think?"

""I think I'm starting to get it. I just need to match the movements to the symbols on the paper, and maybe learn what the symbols are. But yeah, I think I'm getting it."

...

Ryuko returned home after her training session and found a sticky note hanging by a string from the ceiling. The note read 'come and see me in my office. I have something waiting for you. -S'

"I think I know what she's trying to do." Ryuko said with a smile.

She went to the office and found another note stuck to the desk. 'Oops, got hungry. Went to the kitchen.'

Ryuko followed the trail and went to the kitchen, where she found a sticky note next to a plate with a napkin on it by the sink. 'Got a little messy. I'll see you after I clean up a bit.'

Taking the hint, Ryuko walked to the master bathroom and saw that it was empty. "Huh, maybe she went to one of the other bathrooms." Ryuko said to herself.

Satsuki was simply waiting behind the bathroom door. She waited until Ryuko completely undressed and crept up behind her. She slipped her hands around Ryuko's waist, which startled her slightly. Ryuko looked over at the mirror and saw that Satsuki was already Naked herself. "I just wanted to give you a little surprise." Satsuki purred.

"Um, you might want to wait a little bit. I'm not very clean."

"I was hoping we'd shower together."

The ladies stepped into the shower and got started. They scrubbed each other from head to toe. After cleaning, Satsuki gently pushed Ryuko against the wall of the shower and looked her in the eye. "Hey, you wanna be frisky in here?"

Satsuki nodded a yes, then kissed Ryuko. She went on her knees and leaned in to start by kissing Ryuko's intimate area. She started licking and probing with her tongue. Ryuko started squirming around with the pleasure while Satsuki was working. Ryuko was getting weak in the knees from Satsuki pleasuring her, which was helped by her hands roaming all over her lower body. Ryuko finally went over the edge and asked Satsuki to come back up. She pulled Satsuki in for a kiss. "Thanks so much for that." Ryuko said.

"You know I don't mind pleasuring you."

"I don't mind it either." Ryuko chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 24: wanting more candy**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

This is a special/planning chapter, so it may not be as long as others.

...

They day had come to really start planning for the upcoming raid trip. Satsuki had sent out an email to the Elite 4 to meet in her office for the first strategy meeting. She invited Ryuko along, out of wanting her to know everything from the beginning and all throughout. They headed to the office earlier than was needed, so they could have a few minutes together before starting the meeting. Satsuki took her seat in the chair behind the desk and invited Ryuko to sit on her lap, which she did gladly. Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuko, leaning in to kiss her on the neck. "Don't tell me you're trying to get me worked up in your office." Ryuko purred.

"No, just enjoying our time together. We can go do things at home, where there won't be any interruptions." Satsuki replied in a smooth tone.

"Just don't get me too wound up if I've got to wait for it."

Satsuki heard the elite four in the hallway and patted Ryuko's butt, signaling her to take her seat beside her. Gamagori was the first to come through the doors, exactly on time as usual. Jakuzure walked in with Mako in tow, similarly wanting her to be kept informed of her partner's dealings. Everyone got seated and the meeting began. "As you all are aware, we are going to take on the other schools in the region. We will be getting support from our own military, as well as support form the American military." Satsuki told everyone.

"My assault team will take the Kami-Kobe high school, assisted by the JGSDF 2nd infantry regiment and the 1st armored division." Gamagori said.

Satsuki took down what Gamagori was telling her in her phone, and she sent the info to her personal email account as well as her school account. "Very well. Jakuzure?"

"My team will take the Abekamo high school, with the American units for support." Jakuzure replied, and Mako tapped her on the shoulder. "But may I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"May I take Miss Mankanshoku with me? She wants to go to be there with me, and I'll be more able to keep her safe if she's right by my side. She is my future wife, and I swore to her parents that I'd keep her safe."

"Sounds good to me. Miss Mankanshoku, you can go with Jakuzure when we all head out."

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki." Mako replied as she bowed.

"My team will take the Osaka campus." Sanageyama said.

"Who will be assisting you?" Satsuki asked.

"All due respect, milady. I won't need any additional support."

"Are you sure? They have huge numbers and are rumored to have strong connections."

"I'm sure. Nothing those yokels have can stand up to me."

"Okay, then. I guess it's all settled. You all may take your information packets as you leave. Get as familiarized as you can, and get ready for the big day."

...

That night, Jakuzure had went to spend the night with Mako at her house. As was little surprise, she was in the bed with Mako. She was holding Mako from behind as she kissed her on the nape of her neck. "Ooh, feeling frisky, are we?" Mako said quietly.

"Mhm. I'm in bed with my future wife. How could I not be?" Jakuzure whispered in her ear.

Jakuzre moved Mako so she was on her back and started kissing down her body until she reached her intimate spot. Mako had to keep her mouth covered to keep her family from hearing her moan while Jakuzure did her job. She kissed and licked away at her spot until Mako finally asked her to stop. She crawled up and laid on top of Mako, kissing her. "Did you like it?" Jakuzure asked quietly.

"I've never not liked it. Thanks hon." Mako replied, pulling Jakuzure down for a long, passionate kiss.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Jakuzure asked after their kiss.

"Ohmigosh, I hope not. I mean, my family already knows we're engaged, but I don't know how they'd react to finding out we're already being intimate with each other."

"I'm already planning on marrying you anyway. But how about we just keep this our little secret until after our wedding night?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

...

Satsuki and Ryuko showered together and went to bed as well. Satsuki climbed on top of Ryuko and started kissing her. "I hope I didn't get you wound up too much earlier." Satsuki told her.

"Nope, just enough." Ryuko replied, ready to receive what Satsuki was about to give her.

Satsuki spread Ryuko's legs and slid her hand down below the waistline. Her index and middle fingers once again found their mark and she pushed them inside of Ryukos personal area, making her jump slightly. She worked her fingers in and out, moving them around to get Ryuko going even more. Ryuko pulled Satsuki down to kiss her while she was working. Satsuki's pleasuring of her fiance continued until she went over the top. Ryuko asked Satsuki to stay inside for a little while. "I guess I'm getting fairly good at this, huh." Satsuki said.

"You sure are."

"Just don't go getting used to me." Satsuki chuckled.

"I couldn't get tired of you, sweetie."


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 25: off to the store!**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Everyone was packing and getting ready to head out for their targeted schools. Ryuko and Satsuki were packing as light as possible, only taking necessities and a few other light items. Jakuzure was packing the essentials as well, and Mako was packing more than she thought she would need, to the point that she was having trouble closing her suitcase. Ryuko and Satsuki boarded their private helicopter, while Jakuzure picked up Mako in her personal car to head out for the raid trip.

While on the chopper, Sastuki and Ryuko quietly enjoyed a cup of tea. "This is a special blend of tea, to help calm the nerves before undertaking something stressful." Satsuki told Ryuko.

"I am feeling a bit relaxed, but not tired in any way." Ryuko responded. "The taste is amazing."

"I doubt you could find anyone who could make a better cup of tea than Soroi."

"Why thank you, madame." Soroi said as he bowed.

"Now, the trouble is finding a hotel in the area that has a helipad..." Satsuki trailed off.

...

Jakuzure and Mako were cruising along the highway toward the school they had been assigned to. Traffic was light, Jakuzure had cruise control set, and they were listening to the radio. Along the way, Mako decided to try and make her fiance feel good. She reached over and slipped her hand into her shorts and started rubbing Jakuzure's intimate area. She didn't complain at first, but eventually, she started squirming. "Hey, hon. I appreciate the gesture, but can you please hold off until we get to the hotel?"

Mako removed her hand from Jakuzure's shorts. "Okay! I'll have to do it even better when we get there." Mako replied.

"I'll hold you to that."

"You'll do more than holding, hehehehehe." Mako said with a lascivious grin.

"I like this side of you. Where is it coming from?" Jakuzure asked with a similar smile.

"I'm going to be your wife, right? So, I figure that I should try to make you feel good whenever I can. And making you feel good makes me feel good, too."

...

Satsuki and Ryuko touched down on a helipad and got a cab to ride to their hotel. As was typical fashion, Ryuko stayed glued to Satsuki's side. They made it to their hotel and checked in for the night, to get started early in the morning. Once in their room, they showered and went to bed. Satsuki was flat on her back, Ryuko laying against her left side, running her hand around on Satsuki's belly. "Why are we waiting til morning?" Ryuko asked.

"We'll be going to Osaka, and there's a big portion of the city that's party oriented." Satsuki started. "If we go there now, some of them will be drunk and unpredictable. If we go in the morning, when they'll be hungover, their movements will be sluggish and predictable. We'll have the upper hand."

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much. That big brain of yours." Ryuko said, playfully licking Satsuki's ear, making her chuckle.

"If you're going to be licking me, do it somewhere else, please."

Ryuko moved down to her chest and started licking her breasts. "How bout here?"

After a moment of biting her lip, Satsuki answered. "A little lower."

Ryuko moved further down and licked her navel. "Is this low enough?"

"Here, let me show you."

Satsuki put her hand on Ryuko's head and moved her down to her intimate area, and she went to work. Ryuko started licking deep as she could, occasionally stopping to lightly nibble on Satsuki's lady bits, steadily pushing her to climax. Once she was pushed over the edge, Satsuki brought her back up to see her eye to eye. "You liked it?" Ryuko chuckled.

"You were there for it."

"That's what I'm here for. Besides, since you've been relieved, your head will be clear for tomorrow."

"And you say I've got the big brain."

...

Similarly, Mako and Jakuzure were getting frisky in their room. Mako had Jakuzure on her back, holding her arms out to her sides while they kissed. Mako laid on top of her fiancé and started kissing her on the side of the neck. She went over to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe making her whimper. "Mako, please don't make me beg." Jakuzure pleaded.

"I'm not going to keep my future wife waiting."

Mako moved her right hand down to Jakuzure's private area and put her middle and ring fingers inside, then started moving them around, making her move in time. Mako accelerated Jakuzure's pleasuring by lightly biting her neck, making her soon grip tightly as she let go. Mako kept her fingers inside, as Jakuzure seemed to like it that way. Jakuzure moved so she could kiss Mako. "Oh my, we've been naughty in a hotel bed." Jakuzure laughed.

"Think they'll be upset?" Mako asked.

"You know how many people do the same thing we just did in these beds?"

"I guess you're right. As long as they bleach the sheets after every time, it should be okay."

...

The morning came and Satsuki had sent Sanageyama ahead to Osaka campus to begin softening them up. When he arrived, he was quickly surrounded by the townsfolk. "You all showed up reasonably quickly. *sniff sniff* some of you are still drunk. Have you no restraint?" He scoffed.

They all converged on him and he made fast work of the first wave. They all laid out, unable to move from the rapid acceleration of being thrown and the sudden stop of hitting the ground, compounded with some of them being hungover just as Satsuki had anticipated. Sanageyama looked toward the main gate of the campus and saw another group of people coming out surrounding a rather flamboyant parade float with what appeared to be some kind of throne at the center. Seated there was Kaneo Takarada, dressed in what looked like rare furs and expensive clothing. "What the hell do you think you're up to?" The loudmouth Takarada began. "The only time you should be makin' those kinda waves is at a party!"

"Is that why a few of these people seem to be drunk still?" Sanageyama chuckled. "You'll be taken down easy enough."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, little man. I've got one thing the people here love, and that's COLD. HARD. CASH." He shouted as he threw up money.

Sanageyama picked one of them up and felt it with his fingers, noting that it didn't feel like the currency used everywhere else. "Are these counterfeit notes?"

"Hell no! Those are Takarada bucks. If you get enough of them, you can have anything you want in good ol' Osaka!"

"So... they're useless outside of Osaka then?"

"Nah, we use gold and silver to back our money. The Yen is almost worthless here."

"Gold and Silver, eh? Good to know."

...

Jakuzure led her attack squad to Abekamo academy. The grounds were only very lightly defended, if at all. The students and some staff didn't seem all that impressed or scared of the attack force walking right through the front door. Jakuzure had asked Mako to stay at her side, but told her to be ready to run in case things got too heavy. She brought her squad to parade rest in the center of the courtyard and addressed everyone with a megaphone. "Attention Abekamo academy council members. I am a representative from Honnoji academy. We have come to claim your school as a part of our own. If you surrender peacefully, we will let you leave as such. If you resist, we will be forced to remove you."

The student council members took their places atop the pillars of the school. Taro Genbu took his place on the north pillar, Jiro Suzaku took his place on the southern pillar, Saburo Seiryu atop the eastern pillar and Shiro Byakko was on the western pillar. "Do you really think we'd just give up our school so easily?" Genbu asked.

"It is laughable. Such a tiny force brought in to take us on." Suzaku laughed.

"I hope you've said your final goodbyes. You won't be leaving quite as easily as you came in." Seiryu said.

"You can at least take solace in the fact that you'll get to see a brilliant display in your last moments." Byakko chuckled.

The council members started chanting in ancient tongues, and a dome of energy formed around the perimeter of the school, trapping the attack squad inside. "Wow, a pretty bubble. I guess you think that'll be enough to hold us here?" Jakuzure asked with a smile.

"They look like they mean business. Do you think you should be egging them on like that?" Mako asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Who is that, your wife?" Genbu asked.

"Soon to be, yes. What of it?"

"Perhaps you should take her advice and take us more seriously."

"I'll take her advice any day, but I won't take you seriously." Jakuzure continued, raising her baton. "Formation! Attack with Beethoven's Ode to Joy!"

The band members raised their instruments and started playing the tune, with large blasts of energy leaving their instruments and impacting the school walls with great force. "This will not do! Summon your spirits!" Suzaku yelled.

All four of the council members summoned large spirit beasts which swooped down on the squad, scattering them. "Dammit, that worked a little better than expected." Jakuzure spat out. "Mako, honey. Go to-" She started, but noticed that Mako appeared to have ran already. "I'd rather her be safe anyway."

The great white tiger that Byakko had summoned circled around and started coming down to attack Jakuzure in particular. Just before it made contact, she heard a thundering smack from up high and saw the beast vanish. She looked up and saw Mako, with her two star uniform active, pummeling the council member. The last punch knocked him down into the courtyard before Jakuzure and her squad. "Don't ever go after my future wife again." Mako said angrily.

...

Satsuki had shown up at the Osaka campus to assist Sanageyama if he needed. She showed up to see piles of unconscious and injured bodies strewn about in a seemingly careless fashion. "Sanageyama, I expected better of you." Satsuki said.

Sanageyama bowed to Satsuki as she approached him. "Apologies, milady. I expected to have taken this campus by myself by now."

"That's not what I mean. These piles of people. Why are they the only ones? Aren't there more?"

"They just keep coming. He keeps paying people in his hard currency backed money, and they just keep coming."

Satsuki leaned down and picked up one of the notes herself. "Backed by hard currency, you say?"

"Yes, milady. Backed by gold and silver."

"Very well. Sanageyama, standby. I'll handle this."

Sanageyama bowed again and stood to the side to allow Satsuki to do her thing. "Hold up, hold UP. Is that the lovely Miss Kiryuin? What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Takarada asked.

"I would like for you to give up control of Osaka campus, peacefully. I see that hasn't happened yet, so I'll personally give you the opportunity to surrender now." Satsuki told him.

"HAHAHA that ain't gonna happen! How about this. I'll buy your academy-"

Satsuki interrupted him. "Your money may be worth something here, but I would never even consider selling Honnoji. Even if the money was actually good for something other than tissue paper."

Satsuki's words angered Takarada. "WORTHLESS? I'll show you worthless."

Takarada sank down into the float and soon the ground erupted, revealing a large mechanical crab like machine, plated entirely in gold. Satsuki was slightly impressed that Takarada was able to gather so much gold that he could apparently use it as a currency back and still plate his machine with it. "Is that where all of your money went?" Satsuki chuckled.

"This isn't even the tip of the iceberg, miss Kiryuin. But trust me when I say this, you'll be seeing what I mean soon enough!"

"All talk, no walk, I see." Satsuki further aggravated him.

The crab used its unnatural speed to rush to Satsuki's position. One of its claws came down to strike at her, but Sanageyama put himself in between them to block with his Ken-do stick. He strained under the powerful force that the suit was pressing against him with, and eventually, the stick broke. Ryuko grabbed Satsuki and pushed Sanageyama out of the way before either of them got hurt. "Oh, I get it. You're gonna be a pain in my ass, huh? NOT FOR LONG!" Takarada yelled in anger.

His crab suit swung one of its claws again, attempting to hit Ryuko, but she moved fast enough to dodge it. "Guess I'll have to thank Gamagori for the lessons again later." She said to herself as she kept moving and dodging the attacks with little effort.

Angered by Takarada attacking her fiance, Satsuki jumped up with her sword drawn and went to stab down into the crab suit. Takarada noticed the attack in time and swung around with the claws. She managed to get her sword up in time to block, but the force still threw her to the ground. Sanageyama ran to her aid, blocking the suit's attacks with his bare hands. One of the legs came up and tripped him, leaving both of them vulnerable to attack. Takarada laughed as he made the suit's left claw raise up and ready for another strike. Just as he was about to come down, he heard a slicing sound and saw the claw falling down to the ground, cut cleanly at the joint. "What the hell was that?" He asked, confused.

He turned around to see Ryuko, standing at the ready, with Kamui Senketsu active and her blade at the ready. "You really think I'm gonna let you hurt my fiance?" Ryuko spat out. "Well, guess again. You want to get to her, you go through me first."

...

Continued next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 26: syrup coating**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

Gamagori's assault team had reached their target school of Kami-Kobe, and begun lining up for the attack. They were not surprised to be met with resistance rather quickly, in the form of the Armed American Football Corps, who were all decked out in protective gear. Gamagori stood among the Honnoji students, ready for an attack at any moment. Both schools were attempting to face each other down, coming to an old school 'Mexican standoff'. "So, did you guys come all the way out here to just stare at how badass we are?" Armed Faction Representative Kyuji Obayashi chuckled.

"Hardly. Much like the other schools, we are not leaving without the deed to the school." Gamagori barked back.

"Is this all you really brought?"

"This is merely the first wave. Rest assured, we have another company sized force waiting. Now, in accordance with Lady Satsuki's wishes, I am to give you the opportunity to surrender once, and only once. What say you?"

"Surrender just isn't our style. We'd rather stand and fight."

Gamagori cracked a smile at his response. "I like your spirit. Refusing to stand down and choosing to fight is what I'd hoped you would want to do. This should be a good fight.

All of the Honnoji students in the first and second columns readied themselves, almost like a phalanx formation. They took out small rulebooks with the Honnoji symbol on them and started throwing them at the Kami-Kobe students, which cut them all over like blades. Obayashi signaled the second defensive line forward, and they were oddly enough, wearing large cuts of meat. The Honnoji students readied another salvo of rulebooks and threw them. When they would hit the steaks, they stopped cold. "Haha, you like our non-explosive, non reactive armor? Your rulebooks don't stand a chance of hitting us."

"Pincer formation, go!" Gamagori shouted.

Students rushed along both the right and left flanks of the Honnoji students, running to bottle the Kami-Kobe students in. The American Football Corps matched their move and sent students up the flanks and they clashed, bodies from both sides going flying. Before too long, Obayashi had everyone clear a path up the middle, and Armed Faction Deputy Rep Kenta Sakuramiya drove up an American M103A2 Heavy tank which was covered in steaks as well. He opened by ordering the gunner to aim at the Honnoji line. "Rulebooks ready!" Gamagori called out.

Honnoji students on the first and second columns produced rulebooks that expanded to form human sized shields. The M103A2 fired, the HEAT (high explosive, anti-tank) round detonating on contact with the shields. When the smoke cleared, the Honnoji line stood firm, unfazed by the round. Next, they fired an armor piercing round at them. The hardened steel spike bounced off and flew back at the tank, striking by one of the external fuel tanks, igniting the fuel vapors and making the fuel tanks rupture. The Kami-Kobe students abandoned the burning tank and started to fall back. Feeling the need to show off, Gamagori produced a small rulebook and threw it at the tank, aiming it down the barrel of the gun. The rulebook slipped through the barrel and bounced around until it struck one of the warheads for the gun, making all of the ammunition and powder charges cook off at the same time, blowing the turret apart. The force of the explosion knocked a few students around, from both sides.

All of the confusion allowed Honnoji students to flood in and start taking the school from the inside. Eventually, the school was captured and Gamagori declared his team's assault a victory.

...

Jakuzure's assault on Abekamo Academy was going according to plan, aside from the fact that Mako was helping them. The regular music department was using their sonic instruments to cause severe structural damage, and some of them were engaging Abekamo students as they rushed out to defend the building. Mako had made her way to the perch of Saburo Seiryu, striking him on the forehead hard enough to both knock him out and leave 'Mako' imprinted backwards on his forehead from her engraved knuckles. "Damn, girl, where do you get your energy from?" Jakuzure pondered with a smile.

The continued sonic assault on the building caused part of it to collapse. Luckily, the section that collapsed had been abandoned when the attack began. The barrier started to fade, the other two student council members unable to maintain the energy required. Seeing that they couldn't keep up the fight, Taro and Jiro started to flee. Taro was blown out of the building by a powerful strike from Mako's spiked bat. He rolled to a stop, unconscious. Jiro was cornered by Honnoji students and made to walk back out to the courtyard. He immediately surrendered.

...

After finishing up at Kami-Kobe and leaving a small occupation force at the school, Gamagori took the rest of his assault team to Osaka. There was little need to, but he took them anyway, as he was under orders from Satsuki. The fight between Ryuko and Takarada continued, his golden crab suit surprisingly quick for its size and weight. When Takarada turned to strike at Satsuki again, Ryuko became enraged and charged him with lightning speed. She swiped her sword so fast, the shockwave wasn't apparent for a couple of seconds. She hit her target, which was the legs on the right side of the suit. Takarada didn't think he had been hit, since the strike came so fast. He went to move the suit and the legs fell from under the shifting weight of the crab suit. Ryuko aggressively slashed away at the suit, cutting it to pieces with ease. She cut until only a small portion remained around him. She was about to stab straight down and finish him off, but Satsuki told her to stop. "Okay, hold on now. We just came here for the school, we didn't come here to kill anyone."

"Hmm, okay. But only because you say so." Ryuko responded, putting her blade away.

Satsuki ordered some of the arriving students to take Takarada into custody. Once he was ferried away, Ryuko rejoined her fiance. The relative peace and quiet they were sharing was soon shattered by multiple, rapid explosions. Satsuki gave Ryuko a wink, signaling her about the plan they had formed. "What the hell was that?" Ryuko asked.

"Seems like the secondary attack is happening." Satsuki answered.

"What secondary attack?"

The ground erupted and Jakuzure flew up into the air and started hovering over the others. "Hey, Lady Satsuki! Their base is destroyed!" Jakuzure said so Satsuki could hear her.

Ryuko tried to look confused for the sake of the plan. "What base? What's going on here?"

"The Nudist Beach base. Their local base has been taken care of."

Ryuko, Satsuki and Jakuzure were all in on it. Jakuzure knew what to strike to make the attack seen successful but not enough to destabilize the structure, and both Satsuki and Ryuko were planning a staged fight to draw attention to themselves, the whole time another team was secretly moving supplies and resources in through another entrance. "Nudist Beach is all my guys! Why are they coming under fire?" Ryuko blurted out.

"Calm down, Ryuko. This is necessary."

"Necessary my ass! What did they do to us?"

Satsuki drew her sword. "Ryuko, it was necessary. Calm down, unless you feel like you can fight me into changing my mind."

Ryuko drew her sword and pointed it at Satsuki, who activated Kamui Junketsu and pointed her sword back at Ryuko. "If that's what it'll take..."

Both ladies shot towards each other and their blades clashed, the sound loud enough to break glass. They steadily slashed at each other, intentionally striking so they only barely broke the skin but not deep enough to hit anything vital. With one powerful strike, Satsuki knocked the blade out of Ryuko's hand and over past Gamagori. Mako saw the fight and ran over, grabbing Ryuko's sword. Gamagori stood in front of her, blocking her path. Mako and Gamagori were both unaware of the plan, but they were acting as was thought they would. Jakuzure landed next to Mako, just as she was about to start carrying Ryuko her sword. "Mankanshoku, what do you think you're doing?" Gamagori inquired.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't think Ryuko should be fighting without this." Mako replied.

Meanwhile, the staged fight continued. Ryuko was aptly blocking and dodging the planned misses, until she managed to take Satsuki's sword. In the process, she knocked Satsuki off her feet. "Have I convinced you enough?" Ryuko asked.

"Lady Satsuki, don't worry. We'll be there to help, as soon as this ape gets out of the way." Jakuzure said, arousing Gamagori's ire.

"Mankanshoku, Lady Jakuzure, I suggest you stand down and leave them to it."

"No!" Mako spat out.

"Mankanshoku, don't make me-"

"Don't make you what?" Jakuzure interrupted.

"I was going to say discipline."

"You won't lay a hand on her." Jakuzure growled.

Gamagori raised his hand to strike them. At the same time, Mako and Jakuzure jumped up and team punched Gamagori in the face, knocking him over and allowing them to run to Ryuko and Satsuki's position.

Just as they ran up, Ryuko was helping Satsuki get up. "You okay?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. Looks like everything went off without a hitch." Satsuki answered.

She gave Satsuki her sword back and they both powered down their Kamui. Mako handed Ryuko her sword and she put it away. "Were you two really fighting?" Mako asked.

"It was all staged, all part of the plan." Ryuko told her. "Sorry you had to be left out of the circle like that."

Jakuzure powered down and took Mako's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for not telling you about it. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. It was part of the plan, so it's not like you wanted to hide anything."


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 27: sweets together forever**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

The day before Satsuki and Ryuko were set to be married, which was the same for Mako and Jakuzure, both couples were spending time with their partners. Both couples were planning to take it easy before the big day.

Satsuki and Ryuko stayed home and ordered pizza and bread sticks with garlic dipping sauce, and were watching movies while they ate. They mostly watched comedies, to try and stay in a good mood. A few times, both ladies were rolling with laughter. When the pizza was finished, they scraped some of the sauce and cheese up off of the box and put it on some of the bread sticks, then dipped them. After everything was finished, Satsuki leaned over for a kiss, and Ryuko didn't kiss her right away. "What's the matter?" Satsuki asked.

"I've got pizza and garlic sauce on my breath, so it's not very fresh." Ryuko answered.

"Okay, I've been eating the same food. My breath isn't minty, either. Please, kiss me."

Ryuko happily leaned in and shared a kiss with her soon to be wife. "I guess the next time we kiss, we'll be married." Ryuko said, resting her head on Satsuki's shoulder.

"I can't wait."

...

Mako and Jakuzure spent their time walking together down the boardwalk, holding hands the whole way. They came to a stop near where they first went down to the beach. Mako looked out over the beach, leaning against the railing. Jakuzure wrapped her arms around her and hugged her from behind, then kissed her on her neck. "Tomorrow, it'll be official." Jakuzure started. "I think back on how we got started, and I think that I wronged you. You forgave me at every turn. For that, I can never thank you enough."

Mako moved her hand up to hold Jakuzure's hand. "The moment you asked me to go to the party with you, I felt like a goddess had chosen me as her date to dance in the clouds. When we kissed, I can't describe how happy I felt. It was unreal."

Mako could feel a tear rolling down her shoulder from Jakuzure. She turned around and looked her fiancée in the eye, then wiped her tears away. "Mako... This is a big thing. Tomorrow, we'll be together... Forever. I'll hold you every day, I'll hug you and kiss you every day, and not a day will pass that I don't tell you I love you. That'll never change. You are my body, my mind, my soul and my life."

They closed their eyes and came together to share a passionate kiss.

...

Mako and Jakuzure made their way to hang out with Satsuki and Ryuko. Everybody sat together in the garden, which was beautiful with the setting sun. Mako and Jakuzure sat together where they did the first time, Ryuko and Satsuki pulled up chairs so they could all sit together. Mako kept her arms locked around Jakuzure, who kept her arm around Mako's shoulder. "This is it. Tonight, the four of us are only engaged to our respective partners. Tomorrow starts the rest of our lives." Satsuki said, squeezing Ryuko's hand.

"This little lady is the rest of my life. I'm glad she forgave me, and I'm glad you helped get me straight, Ryuko." Jakuzure said.

"She really loves you. She looked happier than I've seen her in a long time. I could see that she wanted to make you happy in return, and I knew she could make you happy." Ryuko replied.

Satsuki decided to ask a question to keep the good feelings going. "So, what do you all have planned after your wedding?"

"I'll be the worker, bringing home the bacon. She'll be the housewife, taking care of the house, and the kids." Jakuzure answered.

"Kids? Who will be having the kids?" Ryuko asked.

"I will. I'll at least have the first one." Mako responded.

"I'll be working extra hard, working more hours to make sure she doesn't have to. She'll be giving me her life, so it's only fair that I make things easy for her."

"What about you two? Are you going to have babies?" Mako asked.

"Mhm. It won't be too long after the wedding before we start working on expanding the family. Maybe a month or so." Satsuki answered.

"Who's gonna be the mommy who has the baby?"

"That'll be me." Ryuko started. "Satsuki can keep up her duties at the school, and I'll have the baby."

"Looks like everyone has a plan."

...

The night before passed too slow for everyone. Ryuko and Satsuki slept in different rooms to keep from seeing each other before the wedding, as was tradition. Ryuko couldn't sleep as she had grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as Satsuki. She kept looking at the clock, hoping time would tick away faster. "Dammit I've gotta get a faster clock." She grumbled.

"You know, watching the clock seems to make it move slower." Senketsu whispered to her.

"I know, I'm just antsy. Tomorrow will be the biggest day of my life. Getting married is hard to top."

"Of course. I know what you're feeling. Just be patient, tomorrow will be here soon enough."

In the next room, Satsuki was also a little nervous. She used regulated breathing to keep calm. "Tomorrow, tomorrow... That's what it comes to. We'll finally be married." She chuckled lightly as she smiled. "Everything will be great."

Similarly, Jakuzure slept at her home while Mako slept at home. Mako asked Sukuyo to remove the pictures of Jakuzure for the night, also keeping on tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. She held her pillow, imagining it was Jakuzure. "Omigosh, one more night! One more night, and I'll be hers!" Mako squealed quietly. "I guess this will be the last night for awhile I sleep in this bed. The rest will be with Nonon."

Jakuzure was trying to sleep on the couch, not wanting to sleep in the bedroom until she could do so with her wife. She had the TV on, to try and keep herself distracted from how nervous she was. "Last night I sleep alone." She said to the empty house, a tear forming. "This woman is giving her life to me, after all I did. She still wants to be mine. Still mine. She looks at me with those eyes, and I see nothing but love. Those same eyes stare into my soul. Those same eyes will see me tomorrow, and I'll see her. I'll see her every day."

...

The anticipation was finally over, the big day had come. Soroi was helping Satsuki put the finishing touches on her dress, while Iori helped Ryuko. Both ladies kept a calm demeanor about themselves, but were still nervous. "I'm really about to marry her. I'm really about to do this. I'm happy, but damn I'm nervous." Ryuko thought to herself.

"Why so nervous? This is my best work ever. The lady in the dress shouldn't be worried." Iori said.

"Didn't think I looked it, but I am nervous. I'm about to go there and give this woman my hand." Ryuko answered.

"It's understandable. Just try to relax, and you'll be fine."

"Miss Satsuki, how are you feeling?" Soroi asked.

"Just a bit shaky, but, you know. Marriage isn't exactly something small." Satsuki answered.

"Of course. You're a strong lady, though. You'll get through this fine."

Sukuyo was helping Mako prepare, which didn't take long. Mako looked down at her chest, which was squeezed rather tightly. "Mom, my girls. They're... Squished. Anything we could do with this?" Mako asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It would take awhile to make it work."

"Well, I guess I'm not going to be wearing it very long. I can live with it."

Jakuzure had enlisted the help of Inumuta for her wedding dress. He was able to use his scanning equipment to make precise adjustments to her dress, for the absolute best fit. "I've gotta say, I'm surprised you asked me for help." Inumuta told her.

"I wanted to get someone who can get exact measurements, to keep down on time consumption and make this thing comfortable. Plus, I don't take you for the type to screw around with something this serious." Jakuzure replied.

...

Everyone met at the chapel for the weddings. Barazo had double duty, as he was giving away his daughter Mako, and he was giving away Ryuko, as he had been a father figure to her. He stood by the altar, waiting for the ladies he was going to give away. The music started and first out was Ryuko and Mako. They stopped at the altar, waiting for the priest to speak. "I will ask, who will give these young ladies away to be wedded?"

Barazo looked up, with a tear forming. "I do. My daughter Mako, and miss Ryuko."

"Very well."

Next, Satsuki and Jakuzure started walking down the aisle. Ryuko and Mako kept their eyes locked on their respective brides as they walked. Soon enough they reached the altar as well, and stood across from their loved ones. The priest started with Satsuki and Ryuko. "Satsuki Kiryuin, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

Satsuki calmly replied. "I do."

"Do you, Ryuko Matoi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

Ryuko also calmed herself and replied. "I do."

The priest turned his attention to Mako and Jakuzure next. "Nonon Jakuzure, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

Jakuzure felt like a huge weight was pressing on her chest as she managed to answer. "I do."

"Mako Mankanshoku, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

Mako squeaked out her answer. "I do."

"If anyone has a reason they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a brief pause, he continued. "Then by the power vested in me by the Parliament of Japan, I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may now kiss your brides."

Satsuki leaned in and kissed Ryuko. Mako leaned in and kissed Jakuzure. Both couples now married, everyone started making their way to the reception hall. The reception was fairly simple, with everyone taking pictures, dancing, laughing and of course eating. Ryuko and Satsuki fed each other bites of their dishes. Mako and Jakuzure were playfully snagging bites of each other's dishes.

After the reception was finished, both couples headed out to waiting limousines. They departed for home, where they would spend the first night as married couples.

...

Satsuki picked Ryuko up and carried her across the threshold, then up to their bedroom. They both wasted no time disrobing. Ryuko kept her gaze locked on her now wife. "Damn, you look even better now." Ryuko said.

"Well, my body is all yours now, maybe that's why you find me more appealing." Satsuki responded, similarly looking her wife up and down. "I share your sentiment. You're looking finer than pure gold."

Satsuki laid Ryuko on her back on the bed and readied a removable marital aid. She climbed up on top of Ryuko and got into position. Ryuko spread her legs to give herself to Satsuki. Satsuki pushed the toy inside her wife slowly, until she was in all the way. She came down and kissed Ryuko as she started stroking. Ryuko wrapped her legs around Satsuki as she worked on her. The session continued until Ryuko started getting closer, which she conveyed by squeezing tighter. Satsuki picked up the pace until Ryuko climaxed. Satsuki slowly removed the toy from Ryuko and laid beside her. "Did you like it?" She asked, running her finger along her belly.

"Hnh, yes. That was great. You ready for yours?" Ryuko replied.

"You don't have to right now, you can give it to me later."

"It's our wedding night. And it's kinda my job, being your wife and all."

Satsuki removed the toy and handed it to Ryuko, who put it on while Satsuki got herself into position. Ryuko got into place and slowly entered her wife with the toy, until she was in completely. She began lovingly giving it to her, hugging her the whole time. Satsuki started biting her lower lip from the pleasure. Ryuko kept going until she had also pushed her wife over the top. They stayed joined below the waist, again sharing a loving kiss.

...

At Jakuzure and Mako's home, they had also started their intimacy. They both disrobed and held each other close as they danced nude in their bedroom. After their dance, Mako laid down on the bed, ready to receive from her wife. Jakuzure put on a toy to be tender with Mako, who laid back, ready for it. Jakuzure picked her legs up and started kissing her, from the feet up to her intimate spot. She kissed her there and moved up to kiss Mako as she entered her body. She noticed Mako wincing slightly as she went in. "Sorry, am I hurting you?" She asked Mako.

"Just a little bit, but I've never had something this big in my girl spot before. Keep going..." Mako trailed off as Jakuzure kept going.

Once all the way inside, Jakuzure came down and kissed Mako. She came back up and smiled as she shed a few tears. "You're mine, now and forever."

Mako reached up and wiped away her tears. "Honey, I've been yours since our first kiss. But I'm still yours forever."

Jakuzure happily started to stroke into her wife. She started kissing her and didn't let go until Mako had gotten hers, which she let her know by tilting her head back and letting out a cute moan. Jakuzure removed herself from her wife and removed the toy. She leaned down and gave her another kiss on her intimate spot. "Hnh, okay, hand it to me. I need to perform my wifely duties as well."

Jakuzure handed her the toy and she put it on, then laid back on the bed. "You want me on top?" Jakuzure asked.

"Well, I'm the submissive housewife, so it only makes sense that you be on top."

Not arguing her logic, Jakuzure moved herself over Mako again, then sat down, allowing the toy to go inside herself. Once she was fully rested on her wife, she looked down with a smile, then leaned down and kissed her. Mako put her hands on Jakuzure's hips as she started working around. Mako pushed the toy up in time with Jakuzure's movements, helping push her along. When it seemed like Jakuzure was about to get hers, Mako changed it up and moved so she was on top. She kept stroking until Jakuzure finished, but Mako kept going. Jakuzure's breathing had sped up when she kept going. "You know, I've gotten mine *huff*. You can *huff* slow down, if you want..."

"I'm not stopping until I feel like you're satisfied." Mako replied with a grin.

The session continued until Jakuzure climaxed a second time, and she started begging Mako to stop. "Hnh.. Please, hon *huff* please, I've had enough *huff* for now. Please *huff*, please stop."

"Okay, since you asked nicely."

Mako removed herself from her wife and removed the toy, then laid on top of her. "Damn, you weren't kidding *huff*, you really let me have it."

"I take my pleasuring of you very seriously. Get used to it." Mako said, winking. "Anytime you want to feel it, let me know."

...

The next morning, Sukuyo dropped by to see how her daughter and daughter in law were doing. Mako answered the door and invited her mom in, who looked around for Jakuzure. "Mako, where's your wife? I would expect to see her."

Mako motioned for her to come over to the bedroom door. She walked over and Mako eased the door open to show Sukuyo her wife in the bed, still asleep. She closed the door and they went into the kitchen. "We... Got busy last night." Mako chuckled lightly.

"You wore her out, didn't you?"

"Sure did. She'll be feeling it today."

Sukuyo messed with Mako's hair. "That's my daughter, making sure her partner is satisfied. But why aren't you tired like that? Didn't she give you some?"

"Yes, she gave me some. I just gave her more."

"Heh, I'm sure she appreciates it.".


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 28: left to cool**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this chapter.

...

The morning came after the biggest days of their lives so far, and Ryuko was surprisingly the first to wake up. She looked over at her wife, who was still sleeping and still had a grin across her face. "Damn, you look good good no matter what." Ryuko said to herself.

She moved in close and gave her a kiss, which she was almost hoping would wake her. She waited patiently for her to wake up, and it soon paid off. Satsuki stirred, then raised up and looked over at her now wife. Satsuki moved in and returned the kiss she didn't even know she had gotten. "Did I keep you waiting?" Satsuki asked.

"No, but even if you did, I'd wait as long as it took."

"So, what should we do next?" Satsuki asked as she stretched.

Ryuko sat up as well and started thinking. "Hmm, what about a honeymoon?"

"That's a good idea. Anywhere really strike your fancy?"

"What about Hawaii? Not too hot, not too cold, plus tons of beaches and nice, clear waters for miles."

Satsuki picked up her phone and sent out a few messages to set everything up. "We leave tonight on our private jet."

"Our private jet?"

"Well, it was mine, but since we're married, it belongs to both of us now. That, and the others."

"Okay, that makes sense. Say, can we maybe brink Mako and Nonon? They could use a break, and their honeymoon."

Satsuki thought about it for only a moment. "Sounds great. I mean, I feel like Jakuzure would like to take her wife out too, but they might have to postpone otherwise. Send them a message so they can start packing."

...

Jakuzure was finally jolted awake by her phone buzzing with a message, from Ryuko. She rubbed her eyes and sat up to read the message. 'You two pack, we're headed to Hawaii.'

Jakuzure thought she might still be asleep, so she stretched and yawned, then replied. 'Why are we going to Hawaii?'

'We're pretty sure you and Mrs. Jakuzure would like to go on a honeymoon, and we're going as well.'

'I can't afford that.'

'Who said anything about you paying? You can fly on our private jet, and we'll pay for your hotel stay and everything.'

Jakuzure really thought she was still asleep now. 'Umm, okay. What time should we be there?'

'Just be packed by 5:00 this evening, we'll come get you.'

When Jakuzure finally went to get out of bed, she found her legs to be slightly weak. "Damn, that girl really put it to me last night." She said, with a satisfied smile on her face.

After managing to get dressed, Jakuzure staggered into the living room to sit with her wife and mother in law. She sat beside Mako, who gave her a good morning kiss. "Good morning, darling. How are you doing?" Mako asked cheerily.

"I can hardly walk." Jakuzure said, then stopped quickly, as Sukuyo was still right next to her. "Um, I mean..."

"Oh, it's okay. I know you two made love on your wedding night, which is perfectly normal." Sukuyo responded.

"Hehe, we sure did." Mako said, nuzzling up close to her wife.

"Greatest night of my life so far. Anyway, we should start packing stuff. We're going to Hawaii."

Mako froze perfectly still for a moment. "Hawaii? What are we going there for?"

"Our honeymoon."

"Are we really? We get to see the pretty beaches and everything?"

"Mhm. We leave here at 5."

...

All packed and ready to go, Jakuzure looked at her watch and saw the time was 4:55 pm. She told Mako, who wasn't far behind her. They stepped outside and saw the Limo pulling up. The rear door opened and they stepped in. They took their seats across from Ryuko and Satsuki as they then departed for the airport. Mako found the massage feature on the seat and switched it on, then she sat back as the seat started buzzing. Jakuzure looked over at Mako, as her seat was vibrating too. "This limo has a few nice things, doesn't it?"

"Air ride suspension, computerized climate control, and as you've already seen, the massage seats." Satsuki answered.

The ride passed quickly enough and they arrived at the airport. The limo pulled to the side entrance, where it was cleared and they pulled onto the tarmac over by a sharp looking private jet, which was a Bombardier Global 8000, fully customized. Everyone stepped out of the limo and boarded the plane. Satsuki was the only one who was used to the plane, so she was the only one who wasn't totally awestruck seeing the interior. Everyone stowed their luggage and took their seats for takeoff.

Once in the air, everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and moved about the cabin. Satsuki and Ryuko sat together on an Italian leather couch and looked up the resort everyone was going to on the internet. Mako sat with Jakuzure on the other leather couch and sipped on drinks while they enjoyed the flight.

...

After arriving at HNL (Honolulu airport), it was already dark, but the airport wasn't very busy. Checking out of the airport took almost no time, and they were soon in a taxi, headed for their hotel. The resort Satsuki had booked while on the plane featured huts on the beach, which were the rooms Satsuki had chosen. Their huts were next to each other, but were far enough apart to still have privacy. Everyone being tuckered out from the flight, they all decided to go to bed for the night and start fresh the next morning.

When morning came, everyone was late to wake up, but eventually managed to get up. Satsuki ordered breakfast for everyone, which was to be delivered to one of the picnic tables near their huts. Since they were all at a beach resort, everyone dressed in bikinis before stepping out to the table. "So, did everyone sleep well?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm still kinda reeling from the amazing session this wonderful lady gave me on our wedding night." Jakuzure chuckled as she kissed Mako on the cheek.

"You did me pretty good too, you know." Mako told her.

Two attendants from the resort brought out their breakfast. Satsuki ordered the Portuguese sausage with eggs and rice, with a large side of sweet bread. Mako destroyed her breakfast, which was little surprise to anyone. Everyone else took a little longer, but finished at some point.

While they were waiting a bit before going swimming, Satsuki decided to bring upa rather important item of business. "I suppose it's fate that we're all here, but it's mostly thanks to Ryuko. It works out, though. In the near future, we're going to have to do something about our mother, Ragyo."

Everyone could tell by Satsuki's tone that it was very serious business. "Lady Satsuki, do you mean to put her out of business, or... Something more than that?" Mako asked.

"I mean all the way. Simply stopping her will only pause her, and she will be able to start again, guaranteed."

"What have you got in mind?" Ryuko asked.

"I've been talking to General Kiyofumi, and he's been talking with other generals. We've got some frame of a plan, but we need to flesh it out a bit."

"What part will the General have?" Jakuzure asked.

"He says he has an idea, but he won't even tell me until he thinks the time is right. At least for what he says will be the biggest part will be anyway. She's got me setting up a festival, and everyone here will be involved. What she doesn't know is that Ryuko will also be involved."

"Why is she going to be kept in the dark?" Mako asked.

"Because she doesn't know I'm still alive. I can be that one factor she won't be able to account for."

"What will you need us to do?" Jakuzure asked.

"You'll be doing something very important. You'll also be trump cards, essentially. You might help distract Ragyo when the time comes, but we'll also need you for backup with something else. You'll still be integral to everything. Myself, I'll be serving as the main distraction, since I have been and will be the closest to her."

"And after this is all said and done, we can get on with our lives." Ryuko added.

"Speaking of the rest of our lives, have you all been thinking of how you'll raise your babies?" Mako inquired.

"Well, our child or children will be getting an even balance. They'll be schooled regularly by public education, but we'll also teach them about practical things. Things like business, technology and governance." Satsuki replied.

"I'll kind of be chipping in with other practical stuff, like cooking and gardening." Ryuko added. "What about you two?"

"Well, I can educate our kids about arts and literature. Especially when it comes to music." Jakuzure said.

"I can help teach them things around the house, also like cooking. I can maybe see if my dad can teach them medicine." Mako added.

"All incredibly useful." Satsuki said.

...

Enough time had passed that everyone felt safe enough to go for a swim. Satsuki walked out to the water's edge and dipped her toes in to test it. Ryuko waited until Satsuki stepped into the water before she went in herself. Satsuki took her hand and walked her out until they were about waist deep. Satsuki laid back in the water and started backstroking. Ryuko started breaststroking to keep up with her.

Jakuzure dove straight in and started swimming out. Mako got a running start and jumped into the water, splashing down near her wife. Jakuzure swam to Mako's side when she came up and picked her up, completely out of the water. Mako took the opportunity to kiss Jakuzure, who gladly returned the affection. Mako reached down and started tickling Jakuzure, which made her laugh and lose her balance, both of them falling into the water.

Ryuko and Satsuki swam further out and went completely underwater, all the way to the bottom. Once they were all the way down, they swam in close and shared a long, intimate kiss. They eventually floated to the surface, still kissing.

...

Jakuzure and Mako felt a little frisky and decided to act. They went into their hut and hung a do not disturb sign outside. Both of them slipped out of their bikinis and danced around together. After dancing closely, Mako started kissing Jakuzure up the side of her neck. "Hey, how about we do it like our first time?" Mako whispered.

"That sounds perfect." Jakuzure answered.

Mako walked over and took a seat in the chair by the bed, then patted her lap. Jakuzure sat in her lap and laid back. Just like their first time, Mako started squeezing Jakuzure's left breast with her left hand and put her right hand down to her private area.

Mako slipped her middle and ring finger into Jakuzure, slowly working around. Jakuzure enjoyed the feeling of not having to worry, since it was now her wife doing the pleasing. Just like before, Jakuzure held her right hand as she was working on her. Mako pushed her fingers in as deep as they would go, which helped bring her to climax.

Mako pulled her fingers out of her wife, then suckled them clean. "You ready for yours?" Jakuzure asked.

"Are you asking me to sit on your face?" Mako asked playfully.

"I'd love for you to do that."

Jakuzure retook her position on the bed and Mako climbed atop her. She slowly moved until her lady parts were over Jakuzure's face, then slowly lowered herself until she was rested on her. Jakuzure started probing around in Mako's spot as far as her tongue would go, the act making Mako want to move around. Jakuzure picked up speed to match her wife's movements, which brought Mako over the top.

Jakuzure had to help Mako into bed, then covered them up as they cuddled. "How did you enjoy that, Mrs Jakuzure?" Nonon asked.

"Wonderful, Mrs Jakuzure."

...

Ryuko and Satsuki were also in the mood and wanted to do something. They also hung a do not disturb sign and went in to be with each other. They disrobed and slipped between the sheets. Ryuko reached into the bag under the bed and retrieved the marital aid and put it on. She slowly pushed the toy into Satsuki until she was in all the way.

Satsuki hugged Ryuko as she went to it. Ryuko started kissing her on the lips as she worked. Satsuki's tongue started wrestling with Ryuko's as they kept going. Ryuko kept moving on time with Satsuki's movements and breathing. She would go all the way with every stroke, until she could see that her wife had gotten hers. She removed herself from her wife and came down for another kiss. "Your turn." Satsuki whispered with a smile.

Satsuki took the toy and put it on herself and laid back down. Ryuko climbed up and sat down, letting the toy slide into her spot, until she had all of her weight rested. Satsuki put her hands on Ryuko's hips and started moving. Ryuko leaned back slightly from the good feeling. Satsuki used her thumb to further stimulate Ryuko's intimate area as she moved up and down. Ryuko's eyes started rolling back as she could feel herself going over the top.

Now spent, Ryuko slumped forward, laying down on Satsuki, with the toy still inside her. "You want to go again?" Satsuki asked.

"N... No, I'm good for now. Thanks for the offer. Can we go again later?"

"Sure thing."


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 29: mini chocolates**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this one.

...

After honeymoons well spent, the Kiryuins and Jakuzures made their way back home. Satsuki left the others to go and attend to matters elsewhere, but not before getting a kiss from her now wife. Since they were all still at the airport, all she had to do was walk over to the helipad to board her Chinook helicopter. Satsuki was flying to see Ragyo, who had sent her a message that her presence was requested. Not completely sure of what the meeting was about, Satsuki didn't know quite what to expect.

...

As usual, Satsuki was greeted and escorted in by Ragyo's personal assistant, Rei Hoomaru. When she came into the office, Ragyo was busy with stocks and other information, but she stopped for the time being when she saw Satsuki. "My darling daughter, how are you?"

"Quite well, mother. I trust things are doing well here." Satsuki answered, taking a seat across from Ragyo.

"Oh yes, splendidly. Our stocks have shot way up since the acquisitions."

"Good. We've also bought out a number of other schools, who simply took the money instead of fighting for the school."

Ragyo closed her laptop and looked straight at Satsuki. "I don't suppose you know why I called you here, do you?"

Satsuki looked around for a moment. "No, I don't."

"A couple of things. One, to congratulate you on your wedding. This Matoi girl is quite the attractive one. I can see why you went to one knee for her."

"Thank you, mother. I'll be sure to bring her to meet you soon."

"Please be a dear and welcome her to the family for me. Anyway, the other thing is about the festival."

Satsuki's heart skipped a beat when she heard. "Yes. We've been making preparations for that."

Ragyo signaled Rei, who brought several CDs over to Satsuki. "These should give you everything else you need to finish setting up."

Satsuki put the discs into her pocket. "I had a question about this. What exactly is the ultimate goal of the festival?"

"You'll be at the forefront, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you know. This is sort of like lighting a campfire. You need that little spark to get it started. In this case, you need some subjects to give you a fuel source."

"What exactly do you mean by fuel source?"

"Just that. The festival will have everyone gather at the academy, wearing the special suits. Once the event begins, the suits will activate and start to cover their hosts. When they do that, they'll start drawing blood to power the transmitter with the converted power. The transmitter can signal the satellite, and the satellite will signal the rest of the life fibers infused clothing in the world to similarly take over their hosts. Then, they will blanket the Earth and siphon off every natural resource until the entire planet is barren. Finally, the planet will fracture, and the life fibers will scatter well into the rest of the galaxy."

"May I make a request in this?" Satsuki asked, thoroughly disturbed by what she'd just heard.

"Of course."

"Can my wife be spared? I just want her to be safe."

"I suppose I can arrange that. Just don't let her know about any of this until the festival has begun."

Satsuki and Ragyo stood up to bid each other farewell. Ragyo walked over to give Satsuki a hug. Once they were hugging, Ragyo licked Satsuki on the side of her face, making goosebumps form. "I swear, I've smelled this perfume before."

"Perhaps my wife left some of it on me."

Ragyo gave Satsuki a long French kiss before letting her go. "I think I can taste your wife on you. She's a lovely little thing."

...

Ryuko was similarly headed to gather some information from Nudist Beach. She was saluted by everyone as she walked past them, on her way to the command center. When she went in, she met with Mikisugi and Kinagase in a special conference room that had no communications or wiring set up, presumably to limit espionage capabilities. "Miss Matoi, glad to see you could make it." Mikisugi began.

"Actually, it's Mrs Kiryuin now." Ryuko responded, smiling as she showed them her ring finger.

"Well congrats. Everyone was wondering if, or I guess I should say when, you two would be tying the knot."

"It was bound to happen..." Ryuko said, with a lovesick sigh. "Anyway, let's get down to business."

"Very well. As you're probably very much aware, the life fibers feed on human blood in differing increments and so on."

"Mhm. Satsuki is coming back and said she has even more information we can use. I'll bring you all a copy when she comes home."

"What kind of information?" Kinagase asked.

"She said it's about some grand sports festival, or something like that."

Mikisugi and Kinagase looked at each other in shock, then back at her. "She must be pushing up the schedule." Kinagase said.

"Nothing we can't account for, however. We'll just need to pick up the pace a bit." Mikisugi added.

"So, you knew about this?" Ryuko asked, her head cocked to one side.

"Only enough that we had a general idea of the end result. If we get our hands on that information, we can figure something out to turn it around and save lives."

"Well, when she gets back, I'll make sure you guys get a copy of everything. This bitch needs to go down."

...

Mako and Nonon came home and Nonon decided to do something cute and what she thought was traditional. Once the door was open, she picked Mako up and carried her across the threshold. "Awh, look at you being sweet on me again." Mako said, kissing Nonon on the cheek.

"What would I be if I didn't carry my wife across the threshold?" Nonon chuckled.

They put their bags in the bedroom and went to take a shower. In typical fashion, they scrubbed each other top to bottom, often stopping to kiss the body of the other. Afterward, they toweled each other off and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed again. Feeling playful, Mako pinched Nonon on the butt. "I see London, I see France. My cute wife isn't wearing any pants hehe." She chuckled.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Nonon said with a naughty grin. "But later. Let's go see your folks."

"They're your folks too now, you know."

Nonon stopped to think about it. "Hmm, I guess you're right."

They dressed and started heading to the Mankanshoku household, hand in hand the entire way. "So many times we've walked this way together, now we're bonded in a way I had only dreamed of." Nonon told her.

"So, I guess it's safe to say I'm your dream girl?" Mako asked, kissing Nonon's hand.

"Yes, you are. Before we were married, I'd sometimes lay awake at night, thinking of how happy I was since we started going out. Now, It feels kind of the same, just in a much bigger way."

Their walk eventually brought them to the Mankanshoku home. The door was flung open by Mataro, who was happy to see his sister and sister in law. Sukuyo brought them inside and everyone took a seat in the living room. "How are my daughters doing today?" She asked them.

"We're doing great!" Mako chirped.

"When are you two going to start working on having kids?" Mataro blurted out with a grin.

Sukuyo facepalmed. "Mataro dear, girls don't work that way."

"It's okay, we have a plan." Mako replied. "We'll do it... artificially. I'll be the first mommy between us."

"Artificial? What, like cloning?" Mataro asked, confused.

"Ahem, no. I think it's about time for us to have... the talk. I'll explain everything, including what they're talking about." Barazo told him.

"Okay, I see. When are you going to start working on our little grandbaby?"

"Well, there's something we've got to do first, but we'll start soon enough. Probably within a month or so."

...

After everyone was done with their business for the day, Ryuko and Satsuki met with Nonon and Mako at the Kiryuin household home theatre to discuss plans for taking on Ragyo. They chose the theatre since it was soundproofed, disconnected from the rest of the house and had a Faraday cage built in to block electromagnetic interference and radio transmissions. Satsuki put the discs into the computer, which was connected to the big screen so everyone could see it. Plans for seating, clothing, dining and stage setup were displayed. Everything seemed to be fairly normal, but Satsuki knew there was much more to this.

"Knowing mother, she probably didn't leave much of her real plan here for anyone to find." Satsuki trailed off, looking over all of the pictures.

"This just looks like a nice, regular festival. All of the arrangements look like that's the case." Mako said, not really seeing anything past face value at the time.

"There has to be something else to this." Nonon said.

Satsuki found one file that seemed out of place, and it only contained a set of numbers. When she copied the numbers and put them into the decryption program, the computer shorted out and went blank. "I think we may have something." Satsuki said with a smile.

"Let me take those discs to Nudist Beach and let them try to figure it out. They ought to have computers made just for that." Ryuko said.

...

The next day, Ryuko made her way to Nudist Beach HQ with the discs in hand. She handed them to Mikisugi, who handed them off to a decryption specialist. She made mention of the file of interest, and the specialist found it right away. When he entered the numbers to their decryption software, the cooling fans came on and the computer started working at a breakneck speed. Pictures, names, addresses, times and various other information popped up. The last picture to come up was one with a girl. The girl had long hair in two tails, an eyepatch and a frilly dress. She didn't seem at all like someone who would be working for Ragyo. Ryuko noticed the name and sent a text message to Satsuki. 'Look up a Nui Harime. She just came up in that number set.'


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 30: packaging the candies**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration with this one.

...

Mako and Nonon were at home, enjoying another session of intimacy. Mako was on top, Nonon wearing the martial aid that was inside her. Nonon would push up in time with Mako's movements as she caressed her thighs and belly. Occasionally, she would reach up and play with Mako's breasts, bringing about a lovesick whimper as she continued receiving. Nonon sat up and started kissing her chest as she kept giving it to her, making Mako arch her back as she neared climax. One final push sent Mako over the top and she slumped over in her wife's arms. "That was amazing..." Mako managed to say, short of breath.

"That's my job, making sure you feel good. I'm happy to see that I'm doing it right." Nonon said, stopping to kiss her on the lips.

Mako and Nonon rolled to the side, allowing Nonon to remove the toy. She took it off and kissed Mako again before getting up to get them some drinks. When she came back, she didn't see Mako on the bed, nor did she see the toy. She sat the drinks down and started to leave the room again when she was grabbed by her wife and held against the wall, facing the wall. "You ready for yours?" Mako asked in a lascivious tone.

"Not back there, I don't think the toy will fit." Nonon chuckled at the idea, but wasn't totally against it.

"No, your butt is for smacking and pinching right now. I'm going to try a move I saw in a video." Mako said, giving her wife a light smack on the rear.

Mako moved Nonon so she was still facing and against the wall, but she could still put the toy in her lady spot. After she pushed the toy up inside Nonon, she laid against her, flattening her against the wall, drawing a sharp gasp from her. Nonon turned so she could look back a little bit to see her wife. It felt strange, but not bad. "Oh, yes. This is great..." Nonon managed to say.

Mako kept stroking away in her wife, kissing her on the back of the neck and lightly nibbling on her ear. "How're you feeling?"

"My back and my kitty are starting to hurt a little bit. Think we can try something else?"

Mako backed up to pull the toy out, then started looking at Nonon from behind. Without warning, she started pushing her back against the wall, going in her rear with the toy. Nonon didn't fight it, letting Mako push all the way inside her. "Looks like it fits after all." Mako chuckled, pushing her wife against the wall.

"Hnh... It's still really big. Sure you couldn't have started with a finger first?"

Mako grabbed Nonon with her right hand on her right hip, putting her left arm up on her shoulder, her hand running down to her chest to start caressing her, then she gave another thrust. "I could take this out and use my finger."

"No, this is fine. You're already in there."

Mako continued stroking away at her wife, still pushing her against the wall as she did. In a similar fashion, Nonon would let out little whimpers as Mako kept going. After a good long time, Nonon finally told Mako she had enough. Mako pulled the toy out, then helped Nonon over to the bed. She took the toy off and cleaned it well, then put it back under the bed. "Did I hurt you?" Mako asked leaning her head against her wife's shoulder.

"No, but you did surprise me. Just do me a favor and let me know when you're about to put it in my booty next time." Nonon answered, kissing Mako on the lips.

...

Satsuki was working in her office, waiting for word from Inumuta about their new target, Nui Harime. Her phone buzzed with a message from him, that he was finished with his research. He sent a copy of data to her email, but requested she see him in person as well. She gathered her effects and told Ryuko she was going to meet Inumuta for the information. After getting her goodbye kiss, Satsuki went to the garage to the waiting car.

Ryuko stayed in the living room, laying down on the couch. She was flipping through the channels for something to watch. Her phone rang, the call being from Nonon. "Hey, what's up?" Ryuko answered.

"Not too much. You gals doing anything later? The wife and I wanted to go out with friends." Nonon said.

"Satsuki just left, she went to go get some information about our targets. She'll be back in a bit. If you two wanted to come over, we can all leave together after she gets back."

"Sounds good to me."

"How are you two holding up? I know you're happy married, but I mean things in general."

"Mako surprised me during a session a little while ago."

Ryuko cracked a smile at the thought of Mako being naughty. "What did she do, get extra rough?"

"No, I'll tell you like this. I can't sit down straight right now."

"She went in the back? What brought that on?"

"I don't know what made her want to do it. We were going at it and next thing I know, I'm being skewered by my wife in the rear."

"Damn, I had no idea she could be that kinky."

"Well, she's my wife. I'll let her do anything to me she wants."

...

Satsuki arrived at the meeting place and sat down with Inumuta. He scribbled something on a napkin and passed it to her. It was a message. 'The data I sent to your email was fake. It can be intercepted and they'll be off the scent. Burn this.' Following along, she lit the napkin with a burning candle and put the napkin in an ashtray. He slid a dossier with papers and discs across the table to her. "Original recipe?" She asked.

"Yes. Though I think Ragyo will get hers extra extra crispy. There's also some cole slaw in there, from a friend who wears it." Inumuta replied.

"I see. Kind of getting hungry. Here's a little something extra. I'm going to head home now."

Satsuki laid a stack of cash on the table as she left. Inumuta looked at it and started thinking. "I could go for a bite myself." He thought, picking up the smell coming from a restaurant up the street.

...

Satsuki arrived home to find Mako and Nonon sitting with Ryuko in the living room. Satsuki saw the odd way Nonon was sitting, propped up against her wife. Everyone seemed happy, so she didn't question it. She went up to her office and came back down with a laptop to read the discs. She put the first one in and laid some of the papers on the coffee table. "I'm glad you ladies are here. There's something I wanted to discuss with you two."

"Hey Satsuki, after this, let's all go out together. They wanted to double date again." Ryuko said, hugging Satsuki.

"That sounds like a good idea. I could stand to eat, so this works out. Anyway, this is one of our targets, Nui Harime. She's the grand couturier of the corporation Ragyo runs, REVOCS. She's blind in one eye from an injury she sustained while she was fleeing Mr Matoi."

"So I guess that's not just for show, huh?" Mako asked.

"Nope. Apparently, he sliced her pretty good."

"What's up with the parasol? Is she some kind of... I don't know, stuck up rich type? Not to say you are, but she seems to fit the bill." Nonon added.

Satsuki looked over some of the papers and clicked on one of the files on the disc. It showed data on the parasol. "It's not just an accessory, but your assumption is right. She can be rather... Well, she can be a stuck up bitch. The parasol is made of special life fibers and carbon fiber, making it lightweight and virtually indestructible."

"There's gotta be something that can get through it." Ryuko said.

"Inumuta and members of the lab are working on a way to get through it. They're making mock ups and seeing what can get through similar materials. So far, it appears only high tech materials can do anything to it. We'll have something ready by the time things begin."

"What do you need us to do?" Mako asked.

Satsuki pulled one of the folders from the dossier and handed it to Mako. "Don't open this until you get home, and don't let it out of your sight til then. For now though, let's get ready to head out."

"Any idea where you two would like to go?"

"How about that arcade we all went to before? That was fun! Plus, there's a snack stand there, so we could get something to eat. If you don't mind junk food, that is." Mako said.

"I could cheat on my diet. Let's do it."

...

Before getting into the games, all of the ladies took a moment to hit the snack stand. Making good on her thought of cheating on her diet, Satsuki ordered a box of nachos with chili, cheese, jalapeños, with a jelly donut and a cherry soda. Ryuko ordered a hot dog with ketchup, mustard and relish, a blueberry muffin and a regular soda. Mako and Nonon ordered a couple of slices of pepperoni pizza, and decided to split a large soda.

Everyone sat at one of the tables and dug into their snacks. Nonon was sitting awkward again, and it finally made Satsuki curious enough. "Nonon, may I ask why you're sitting that way?"

Nonon blushed when she was asked. "Well... That's from..."

"Bedroom stuff." Mako finished for her.

"Ah, okay. There's no problem with being intimate with your wife how you two please."

"You sure I didn't hurt you?" Mako asked with a slightly worried expression.

"I'm sure. It just feels weird sitting straight down."

"You're not straight anyway, so that shouldn't be a problem." Mako chuckled, leaning over for a kiss.

"You're not either!"

"None of us are." Ryuko added, hugging Satsuki.

Their snacks finished, they picked out games they wanted to play. Ryuko went to the skee ball machine and put her coins in. She made most of them in and the machine started spitting out tickets. Satsuki went to the video poker machine and tried her hand. Being skilled at poker, she quickly racked up a large pile of tickets. She kept going until the machine ran out of tickets.

Mako went to the punching bag game and put coins in. The bag dropped and she punched it, not knowing how hard she was actually hitting it. The bag flew back up and jammed in the machine, which started displaying an error message. "Damn, sweetie. You didn't need to kill it." Nonon told her.

"I wasn't even hitting it that hard." Mako said, faking a sad tone.

Nonon walked past the racing game with the racing seats, headed for the Pachinko machines. "You don't want to race me?" Mako pouted.

"I would, but you know... My butt..."

Mako gave her another light smack on her rear, making her jump. "We're married, so this perfect butt is mine now, too. But if you don't want to now, we can always race later."

"If you really want to, we can."

"It's fine, I don't want to make you anymore uncomfortable."

"You haven't made me uncomfortable yet." Nonon told her, hugging her with a smile.

"I meant back there." Mako whispered.

"That was strange, yes. But it was with you, so it wasn't uncomfortable. Come on, let's hit the machines."

...

Everyone made their way home after their double date. Ryuko and Satsuki started readying a few little things for the upcoming fight, making sure they knew where everything was for quick and easy access. They showered and went to bed early, holding each other close as they kissed. "Ryuko, you're the light of my life. I can't imagine anything without you."

"Satsuki, I'm so happy I said yes to that first date and got all of this started. I love you, and I will until I draw my last breath."

Mako and Nonon followed suit and went home to get things ready. They also cleaned up and were about to hit the bed. Nonon took mako by the hand and pulled her in close for a slow dance before bed. "Mako, I love you dearly. No matter what happens, I'll be with you."

Nonon and Mako looked each other in the eyes and kissed while they danced. "Nonon, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. You've made me the happiest girl in the world."

...


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 31: salted caramel**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration.

...

The day of the festival had arrived, and everyone was making preparations. Mako and Nonon had showered together and were getting dressed in the bedroom. Mako put on her clean pressed uniform, looking herself up and down in the mirror. Nonon stood behind her and put her hands on Mako's shoulders, leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck. "Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of how lucky I am to have you." Nonon whispered.

Mako turned around to face her wife and gave her a quick kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We've got a bright future ahead of us."

"We sure do."

Mako rested her head on Nonon's shoulder as she hugged her. "After the event today, I wanted to do a few things. The first one is... It's what I did to you."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I mean, I'll do it if you want, but you don't need to."

"I kinda want to see what it feels like. The other thing is maybe we could work on our addition."

Nonon kissed her passionately. "Then it's settled. We'll start on those things after this is over."

...

Ryuko and Satsuki similarly cleaned up together and went to get dressed. Ryuko sat on the edge of the bed and was about to slip her shoes on her feet and Satsuki stepped up close to the edge, spreading Ryuko's legs apart. She leaned forward, making Ryuko lay on her back. She laid on top of her and locked lips with her. "H... Hey, hon... Do we have time?" Ryuko chuckled as she blushed.

"Not now. I just wanted to kiss you like this for the both of us."

Ryuko closed her eyes and let Satsuki lay on her. "I'll never resist. I feel fine in this position."

"When we get home, we can assume this position again."

They finished dressing and headed for the garage. Satsuki sat in the waiting car and Ryuko got on her motorcycle. Satsuki left to meet Ragyo at the airport, Ryuko left to meet with Nudist Beach ops.

...

The grounds of Honoji Academy were buzzing with excitement about the festival commencement. Everyone was gathered in the stands, eager to see Ragyo step out to greet them. When Gamagori gets word that the helicopter is incoming, he steps up to the microphone to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, students and staff, please rise for the arrival of lady Satsuki and our esteemed guest."

Everyone stood up and cheered as the helicopter came in for a landing. Once it had settled and the rotors slowed, the door on the port side opened and Satsuki stepped out first, then walked to the microphone as everyone bowed. "I would like to thank everyone for coming today. Now please help me in welcoming the person who helped build this school up to what it is today, Lady Ragyo Kiryuin."

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as she stepped out of the chopper. As she walked along, she took note of who was standing by her path. She stopped to address Inumuta. "My dear, how have you been? Still manipulating bank numbers and stocks?"

"Yes Madame. All in the interest of the academy and REVOCS corporation." He answered as he stood to meet her gaze.

She kept walking and stopped by the Jakuzures. She noticed the matching rings on their hands. "Miss Nonon, who might this lady be?"

Nonon and Mako stood up to face her as Nonon answered. "This is Mako, she's my better half. The lady I plan to live out my life with." She said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"It's truly an honor to meet you in person, Lady Ragyo." Mako said as she again bowed.

"My dear, I'm no more important here than you, there is no need to bow."

Ragyo approached the microphone and she waved to everyone. "Never before in the history of man have we had the opportunity to be a part of something quite as large as you all today will. People have been saying for years that the clothes make the man. That statement could not be more true. The evolution of mankind has been continuous thanks to clothing. With every new generation, newer, sharper looking clothes are worn with only some styles never falling out of fashion. The dapper suits and dresses you're all wearing were specially tailored for today."

Satsuki took a moment to look over the crowd and saw that everyone had stopped clapping or applauding, and they were all standing stiff as a board. "What's wrong with them?"

"Dear daughter, their clothes are specially made. I needed them to focus on my voice long enough to let the covers take hold. They're all now totally submissive. I could tell them all to snap their own necks and they would do it without hesitation."

"Mother, isn't there another way we could do this? Do you really need to use them in this way?"

"Satsuki, we've been over this. It does need to be this way. The covers cannot function without human sacrifice."

Everyone started looking worried about what was soon to happen. Satsuki was the only one who had a real idea of what was going on. Satsuki reached over to her activator, getting ready for a fight. Ragyo noticed and turned to look her in the eye. "I won't let you."

Satsuki flipped the activator over and Junketsu went active, then she drew her sword as she signaled the others to leave. "Satsuki my dear, you don't know what you're up against. I welcome your attempt, but I dare say you won't do anything."

Just as Satsuki was readying herself for a strike, Ryuko shot into the courtyard on her bike. She hopped off as she brought Senketsu to life once again and the bike ghost rode into the platform. When she landed Senketsu was already active and she had her sword in her hand. "I've got something to say about this too." She shouted so Ragyo would hear her.

"Who do you think you are?" Ragyo replied.

"Didn't see the ring on her finger? Guess who has the other one." She said, holding up her hand so the ring was visible.

"You're the wife then. Well, I suppose both of you are the wife. Come on up and meet your mother in law."

Ragyo moved her hand and a staircase formed for Ryuko to meet her up close. Just as Ryuko got to the top, Satsuki began thrusting her sword art Ragyo, who stopped it with her bare hand. She bent the sword until it broke in two pieces. Ryuko attempted to run Ragyo through as well, but she merely dodged the strike. She grabbed Ryuko by the throat, squeezing tight enough to immobilize her without choking her too much. She held Ryuko up close and sniffed her neck. "Put her down!" Satsuki yelled.

Satsuki tried to ready herself for another strike, but she found herself unable to move. "Did you think I'd make it easy for anyone but myself?" Ragyo chuckled.

"Don't laugh. You'll soon be dead." Satsuki grumbled angrily.

Ragyo sniffed Ryuko again. "I do remember that scent." She French kissed Ryuko, stopping to bite her lip, drawing blood that she licked up. "I think I know who you are."

Ragyo plunged her hand into Ryuko's chest, pulling her heart out. "You monster! Release her!" Satsuki again yelled, still unable to move.

Ragyo looked over the heart as Ryuko started to look sickly. "You're my other daughter. But wait, doesn't that mean you married your sister?" She said, putting the heart back in its place.

"What does it matter? We love each other." Ryuko managed to say.

"I suppose you're right. I'll deal with you when the time comes. For now, you need to leave me to my business."

Ragyo punched Ryuko hard enough to knock her out, then tossed her from the platform. Seeing the display brought out an inhuman level of strength in Satsuki, letting her break free of Ragyo's control. She charged forward, leaping from the platform to save Ryuko. She caught her mid flight and braced for impact. They landed, Satsuki breaking the fall, as well as a couple of ribs. As she pulled herself together, Ragyo came up next to them. "You really do love her. Oh well, you might see her again soon."

Ragyo picked Satsuki up by the neck, then grabbed Junketsu by the collar and started pulling it off. The process of removing it was extremely painful for Satsuki, but she didn't scream or cry. Once the Kamui was removed, Satsuki was left completely naked. "Let's go. We have business to attend to."

As Ragyo moved her hand to signal the possessed students and staff, large vents opened up and released enormous pillars of a kind of steam. When it started covering the people, they started breaking free of the control they were under. The covers started sliding off of their bodies and they started running out of the courtyard. "Tch. I don't need them anyhow."

Ryuko was fading in and out of consciousness as she saw her wife being carried away, naked as the day she was born. She squeaked out her name as she felt tears starting to roll, shortly before she blacked out.

...

The next day, Ryuko jolted awake at the Mankanshoku household, surrounded by friends. She tried to get up but she was too weak. "Where is she? Where's Satsuki?" She asked, panicking.

"We don't really know. Last we saw, she was being carried away by Ragyo." Mikisugi told her.

"Ryuko, whatever it takes, we'll help get her back." Nonon said. "I owe you both. You'll be with her again, I promise."

Ryuko looked around at all of the faces she'd seen so many times before and started crying. "Thanks. I really want her back. I don't like this. I don't like not being with her."

Mako took her hand and looked her in the eye, which had a slight calming effect. "We're here for you. No matter what, you've always been a friend, and no matter what, we'll help reunite you with Lady Satsuki."

Ryuko closed her eyes and the tears kept coming. "I miss her so much. I know you guys are gonna help, but it hurts not knowing where she is."

"You've been like family to us. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Sukuyo added.

...

At an unknown location, Satsuki was kept in a cage, chained to the ceiling, completely naked. Ragyo came to visit her, with a bag in her hand. She opened the cage and sat the bag down. She started walking around Satsuki, looking her over. When she was directly behind her, Ragyo put her arms around her. She put her left hand up on Satsuki's left breast, squeezing her. Her right hand moved below the belt, caressing her private area. "Please, please don't do that. That's for Ryuko only." Satsuki said weakly.

"I made this gorgeous body, I'll do with it what I please." Ragyo whispered in her ear.

Satsuki shuddered as she felt Ragyo start putting her index and middle finger in her spot. "Please. Please stop. Please stop or just kill me." Satsuki begged, her voice breaking.

Ragyo pushed her fingers in a little further, making Satsuki jump. "If I kill you, what would that do to your precious little wife?"

"I'm... I'm... Please. Torture me or something, just please stop that." She continued, now sobbing.

"No. I'm teaching you a lesson. Now, are you ready for the next part?"

Satsuki could feel Ragyo moving her left hand down to her behind. When she felt Ragyo starting to try and put a finger in her back there, she snapped. She spun around as quickly as she could, swinging and kicking her in the face. "You're not human. Who would do this to their daughter?"

"Who would have sex with their sister? I don't think you've learned the lesson yet."

Ragyo went over to the bag and produced a small whip. She swung it and whipped her across her back, then across her belly, finally across her face. "Don't talk back to me. You had better be thankful I didn't kill you while you were out."

"I'd rather die than live knowing a horrible person like you is my mother."

Ragyo whipped her face again, getting very close to her eye. "I give you this school, I give you bottomless bank accounts, and you repay me by trying to kill me? Dear, you're not in any position to talk."

Ragyo felt her phone buzzing and answered it. Much to Satsuki's relief, she was needed elsewhere. "You've earned a reprieve for now. But I will be back."

Ragyo left, closing the cage door behind her. Satsuki was left hanging, feeling horrible. "My God. I was just molested by her. I'm... I've got to get out of here." Satsuki said to the empty room.

She tapped her big toe on the floor, exposing a hardened titanium nail.

...

At the Mankanshoku house, Ryuko was still laying in bed, too depressed and too weak to move. Inumuta managed to find Satsuki's location and hacked the security system. He found her cell and pulled up the camera feed. He didn't see anything right away, but he zoomed in on the chains and saw a clean cut on the chain. "I think Satsuki might have left." He told Mikisugi. This feed isn't very old, either. "

"Let's go get her. I'm sure they'll both like to be together again." Nonon said with a strong resolve in her voice.

...


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 32: back in the dish**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration.

...

Mikisugi, Gamagori and Sanageyama left to go pick up Satsuki, as they had a lead on her location. Mako went into the kitchen to brew some tea and prepare a light snack to lighten spirits, Nonon Sat in the room with Ryuko, holding her hand to keep her calm. "Lady Satsuki will be back soon. Those three will find her and bring her back." She said calmly.

"I know. She's strong, but it feels like she needs help." Ryuko said weakly.

"If anyone gets in their way, those three will rip them apart. They're smart, strong and loyal. Your wife will be okay."

Mako returned with the tea and cupcakes. She handed one to her wife and another to Ryuko, then took a seat next to the bed. Everyone sipped their tea and it had its effect, everyone felt a little better. "This is good stuff, Mako." Ryuko said, sipping again. "Jakuzure, you're a lucky lady."

Mako smiled and leaned her head against Nonon. "Actually, now we're both Jakuzure." Mako chuckled.

"I really am lucky. I get to wake up next to this wonderful lady every day."

"I wouldn't say luck. It's more love than luck." Mako said, kissing Nonon on the cheek.

Ryuko felt even better now, seeing how happy the Jakuzures were together, and felt so much better knowing that she would soon also be reunited with her wife. She started thinking that worrying wouldn't accomplish anything. The best people were going after Satsuki, and they wouldn't stop until they were back together.

...

The team of Mikisugi, Gamagori and Sanageyama were moving steadily through the crowds of covers, literally tearing them open and releasing the people who were held captive. Gamagori would have preferred driving one of his cars, but the garage was currently out of reach. They would need to find Satsuki and call in their location, then a helicopter would come in to get them.

At one point, the path before them became oddly clear. When they turned the corner, a mysterious figure with a pink dress and a parasol stood in the way. "You're not with us, so step aside." Gamagori said, his voice as strong and commanding as ever.

"Silly man, you're not going to get past me. I know who you're looking for, and she's around here. But you'll never get her." She trailed off in a singsong voice.

"Maybe you don't understand. Move, or we'll move you." Sanageyama added.

"We don't have much time. If you leave now, we'll let you live." Mikisugi chimed in.

"You're no fun. Guess I'll have to deal with you myself."

The figure shot forward but was stopped when Sanageyama caught her by the neck. He stated squeezing tighter until she swung her parasol and hit his hand, making him release her. Just as she was about to swing again, Gamagori grabbed the parasol and took it from her. He then snapped it like a twig and tossed it away. "Leave." He said, his tone of voice and the look on his face making her freeze.

The trio resumed their search. They soon came upon a cul de sac with a number of covers that looked empty, and they were swarming around someone. They wouldn't approach the subject, which was strange. When they came closer, they saw why. Satsuki was in the middle, and she was slicing any of the covers that came close with her sharpened toenail. Mikisugi stepped forward and pulled his blade, slicing through the covers with ease. Gamagori and Sanageyama also started cutting and ripping them down, soon reaching Satsuki.

"Lady Satsuki, how are you?" Gamagori asked, seeing that she was still being strong, but had a few scratches and bruises on her still naked body.

"I'll be fine. How's Ryuko?" She asked, her expression changing to one of concern.

"She's okay. She's with the Jakuzures right now." Mikisugi said, stepping up and breaking Satsuki free of her handcuffs.

"She's waiting for you." Sanageyama said, draping a blanket over her.

Mikisugi sent up a flare to signal the helicopter.

...

Ryuko was up and walking around, unable to rest after hearing that the team had recovered her wife. She wanted to put on her kamui, but Senketsu advised against it. "You're weak right now. You'll need to be at your strongest when Satsuki gets back, and my drain on your blood would be too much right now."

"But I want to look strong. She's being strong right now and I wouldn't be presentable if I don't put you on." Ryuko replied.

"Satsuki knows your strength and your love. She'll be glad to see you no matter what. You can put me back on when you're back to your old self."

Taking his words to heart, Ryuko dressed in her regular clothes so she would at least wouldn't still be in her pajamas. She went into the kitchen and sat with the Jakuzures to wait for Satsuki. She nervously twiddled her thumbs and looking at the door. "Dammit, where are they?" She grumbled.

Mako put a hand on her shoulder. "She's coming. I'm sure she can't wait to see you."

Mako's words had a calming effect, bringing Ryuko back down a bit. "You're right. A good team went after her. They'll be back soon."

Just as she finished her sentence, the door opened, Gamagori stepping in, Satsuki right behind him. Ryuko jumped up and ran to her wife. Satsuki pulled her in and hugged her tightly as she returned the hug. They didn't say a word to each other, but they didn't need to. The love they felt as they were reunited was all they needed. They shared a brief kiss and Ryuko looked her up and down. She was in a simple tee shirt and shorts but nothing else. She saw her feet and the one sharpened toenail. "You're a resourceful one." Ryuko told her.

"Ryuko, can I talk to you in private?" Satsuki asked.

They retreated to the bedroom and sat on the bed together. Satsuki began shaking and Ryuko started holding her. "What's wrong?"

"Ryuko, something bad happened." Satsuki said with a quiver in her voice.

"No matter what, I'll help you through it."

"Ryuko... She... Molested me..." Satsuki said, beginning to cry.

Ryuko held her even closer. "Oh no, where did she touch you?"

"In my private area, she used her fingers. She tried to put her fingers in my rear, but I stopped her. Ryuko, I'm so sorry. Those places are for you only."

"We'll get you help. We can get you into therapy when this is all over."

"Ryuko, please hold me."

Ryuko held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'll hold you as long as you want."

...


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Chapter 33: blood orange sweets**

...

Credit to WolveHulk for inspiration.

...

A few hours had passed, leaving Satsuki little time to recover from her ordeal and for the others to prepare. Meanwhile, Ragyo was having the people who were held by the COVERS brought into the courtyard at the academy after moving with the primordial life fiber to that location. If they couldn't be reached soon, they would be absorbed and lost forever. With the aid of Nudist Beach, everyone would be given certain types of gear that were hastily constructed, but would be effective against the COVERS.

Ryuko prepared for the final battle in typical fashion, dressing in Senketsu. She helped Satsuki over to Junketsu, which was picked up by Nudist Beach operatives when Satsuki was taken away. She stared at her kamui, unsure of whether or not she could wear it again. "Nobody will make you wear it if you don't want to." Ryuko told her, taking her hand to kiss it.

"I need to. I just... can't really find the strength to put it on." Satsuki replied.

"I'll help if you decide you want to."

"Okay. I'll put it on. I'll need your help."

Satsuki began by removing the clothes she had on. Ryuko picked up Junketsu and brought it over for her to put on. She started by putting the top on, then the boots. When she was fully dressed, Ryuko hugged her. "That's the lady I married. Let's go, we've got someone to kill."

...

The team of Gamagori, Inumuta and Sanageyama approached the courtyard on foot, simply walking past the COVERS, since they seemed to pay no mind at this point, partially because they had already captured people. "Heh, not exactly arriving in style, but we're still the best dressed." Sanageyama chuckled.

"A ride would've been nice, but I guess there's only so much we can expect right now." Inumuta added. "I guess Nudist Beach needs their resources to get into position for this thing."

"Lady Satsuki knows what she's doing. She knew air travel could and probably would get intercepted, and ground vehicles would likely not have enough room or maneuvering ability." Gamagori said. "Any form of vehicular travel would likely be stopped and we'd have to walk anyway."

"Even in a distressed state, she's quite knowledgeable."

When they arrived, Ragyo was well aware of their presence. She made the COVERS stand aside and let them approach her by means of the staircase that descended. "My dear children, do tell me why you've come to see me today." She told them, already having an idea of their plans.

"Lady Ragyo, we believe you already know, so we won't beat around the bush, so to speak. We've come to stop you." Inumuta spoke up.

"I appreciate the honesty, but that's about to be for nil. This world is about to end, and I dare say not a single mortal alive today could change that."

"Lady Ragyo, forgive me for this but..." Gamagori started, trailing off.

Gamagori lunged at her, intending to grab her by the neck. He seemed to have frozen in mid step, which was uncharacteristic of him once he began to charge an opponent. His expression showed that he was trying to move, but couldn't. "Why'd you stop?" Sanageyama asked, attempting to take a step toward him, but similarly couldn't move. "Wait, what the hell is this? I can't move either."

Inumuta tried moving as well, but also couldn't budge. "I can't move either, I can't even reach my computer!" Inumuta said, concerned.

"Damn you, I will break free of this..." Gamagori said, gritting his teeth.

"I very highly doubt that. The primordial life fiber responds to me, and I'm commanding it to hold you there. Did you forget that your uniforms are made of life fibers?"

She motioned her hand, making Sanageyama and Inumuta fall to their knees before her. Gamagori's uniform was trying to force him to the ground, but he started putting all of his strength into it, resisting the uniform's power. "I WILL NEVER GO ON MY KNEES BEFORE ANYONE BUT A GOD!" Gamagori spat out.

"Then you should be kneeling by now. You're subject to my absolute domination, so just give in and everything will be fine."

The fibers started tearing as they tried to bring him down, some of them starting to cut his skin before breaking against it. He slowly regained his ability to move, taking steps toward Ragyo with his hand outstretched, ready to grab her. "Child, you have impressive strength and willpower. Too bad for you, it won't be quite enough."

He finally got to her and put his hand around her neck and began squeezing. Her expression did not change, as his hand was only squeezing a transparent barrier of life fibers, keeping him from strangling her. He put everything he had into it, to no avail. Out of nowhere, a strange blade of an unknown origin sliced through the air and clipped the area around her neck, breaking her protection, allowing Gamagori to begin choking her. Now, her expression changed to one of concern, as she started grabbing at his hand to free herself. "Gamagori, release her. She's mine" Satsuki commanded him.

Reluctantly, he released her neck. "Of course, Lady Satsuki."

"What was that? What was able to damage a shield of life fibers?" Ragyo asked, concerned that her protection was compromised.

"Have you forgotten? Life fibers are just that, fibers. Threads. Nudist Beach discovered that simple sewing tools like that large seam ripper can very easily damage them. Allow me to demonstrate."

Satsuki produced another seam ripper, this one being smaller. She made a quick swipe at one of the COVERS, making it completely unravel as the person it held was released. "This is only a temporary setback. You're outnumbered and underpowered." Ragyo said, trying to buy herself time.

Satsuki tossed the seam ripper and a rotary cutter up to Gamagori, who used it to cut the remains of his uniform off, revealing a Nudist Beach uniform, which was made of earthen fibers and immune to the control of the primordial life fiber. He walked over and cut Inumuta and Sanageyama free as well, also revealing their Nudist Beach uniforms. They turned to look at her, ready to strike if Satsuki gave the order. "How are we underpowered if your precious fibers can be cut by simple tools that can be found in any sewing kit?" Satsuki responded. "My wife and I would like to have a word with you."

Ryuko activated Senketsu and charged at Ragyo, her blade being stopped by another transparent barrier. Gamagori slashed at the barrier with the seam ripper, opening it up to allow Ryuko to hit her. The blade went for her neck, but she moved only enough to avoid being decapitated. The blade sliced open her neck, making her bleed for a moment, until her body healed itself. While Ragyo was distracted with Ryuko, Satsuki ran up the steps for her own attack. Seeing that the barrier closed itself again, Gamagori used the rotary cutter to make another opening for Satsuki, which she dove into. They both began striking away at her, blows landing in their intended areas, but with little or no effect due to her shielding.

The Jakuzures ran up the steps with a bag of large sewing tools to hand off to the others. They handed out more seam rippers and rotary cutters, pinking shears and pincushions full of energy blocking needles. As the fight continued, Nui Harime made her presence known again. "You meddling children should leave Lady Ragyo to do her work. The world will be a better place, believe me." She said in a singsong voice, only serving to enrage the others.

Just as Gamagori, Inumutya, Sanageyama and the Jakuzures were preparing to strike at her, she pointed her finger behind them. Mako looked back and tapped Nonon on her shoulder. "Hey hon, there's something you should see back here."

"Can it wait?" Nonon responded.

Mako took her by the shoulders and spun her around, showing her the numerous copies of Nui gathering behind them. "Let's get to work." Mako said with a smile, getting a quick kiss from Nonon.

They both took sewing tools and started cutting away at the Nui copies. They all dissolved when hit, but the numbers were too great to make a significant difference. Ryuko noticed Nui outside the barrier, and split away from the attack on Ragyo to grab at her. She managed to get through the barrier and grabbed hold of Nui's neck, starting to squeeze. "You little bitch, you're gonna die today!" Ryuko spat out in anger.

Nui didn't look phased by the hand around her windpipe. She started reaching for Ryuko's hand, but her own hand was grabbed by Sanageyama, who cut off her arm at the shoulder with the Pinking shears. She looked down and saw her arm wasn't regenerating and her defensive ability started to waver. Ryuko put everything she had into it, and Nui could feel her face starting to turn blue. "Nui, please be a dear and sacrifice yourself." Ragyo told her in an uncaring tone.

Following the order, Nui quickly produced a blade and severed her own head, just along the jawline. Ryuko tried grabbing at her again, but her body started dissolving into fibers and was absorbed into the primordial life fiber. The copies also drew blades and decapitated themselves, dissolving and being absorbed as well, building its power level to almost unmeasurable levels. Everyone was thrown away from Ragyo as the primordial fiber started wrapping itself around Ragyo, forming a sort of cocoon. When it finally opened itself up, it revealed Ragyo in a new dress which was far larger and more powerful than the others. "Behold, my finest creation, Shinra-Koketsu. With this magnificent garment, I shall usher in the true end of the world."

Ragyo started to ascend toward the control satellite to order the COVERS around the world to consume their wearers. Ryuko tried making a running jump after her, but she was too high to be caught. "DAMMIT! She's getting away!" Ryuko grumbled angrily.

Satsuki walked over to her side and took her hand. "There's only one hope left."

"What's that? I can't fly after her that high."

"We'll need to give you our power. We'll give you our uniforms. It'll be their last grand gesture to help save the world."

Everyone gathered around and looked at Ryuko. The Jakuzures were wearing their uniforms, but knew that giving them up would help save the world. Everyone started letting go, and their uniforms all began disappearing, being absorbed by Senketsu. The power Senketsu had kept steadily growing, a strange light emanating from Senketsu as its form changed to something new. The eye on the right lapel opened for the first time. With this new power, Senketsu reformed and took flight after Ragyo.

...

Once she was in space, Ragyo signaled the COVERS to totally cover the Earth. They obeyed the command of Ragyo and Shinra-Koketsu and started connecting, gathering to form a cover around the world. Ryuko managed to slip through just in time, charging fast to counter Ragyo. She finally met with her. "My my, you sure are the naughty little child, aren't you? Why couldn't you just die when I wanted you to?" Ragyo asked.

"Wow, mother of the year. Tried to dispose of one daughter, molested the other, going to try to kill one again. Why don't you just shut up? You know you won't win here." Ryuko replied, ready to finish things.

"Molestation? I would hardly call putting my hands on something that I forged inside my body molestation. I don't see how you can be upset anyway, you married your sister. You're both women anyway, do you can't impregnate each other."

"We'll find a way. And when we do, neither of us will be touching our child inappropriately."

After a tense moment, Ryuko charged Ragyo, intending to run her through. Her blade had no effect, even with all of the strength she put into the strike. "Oh my, did you think that would work?" Ragyo laughed as she swatted away the blade. "That blade is crafted from hardened life fibers. Shinra-Koketsu is made from the same, and I'm exerting more than enough power to block your laughable attack.'

Ryuko continued her attack, unfettered by what Ragyo was saying. Ragyo soon began her counterattack, having Shinra-Koketsu form large spears that struck out at Ryuko. She was fast enough to evade most of the attacks, but a couple of spikes managed to clip her. The dance between blade strikes And spears went on for a good while, Ragyo eventually landing a mortal blow, going through Ryuko's belly, coming out of her back. She struggled and coughed up blood as she squirmed, the whole time Ragyo laughing. "Just give up child, it's over for you."

Ryuko stopped fighting it. She let her body relax. Then formed a smile. "Heh, it's over, alright. But not for me. I wanted you to do this. Now, you're all mine."

Ragyo attempted to free Shinra-Koketsu and herself from Ryuko, to no avail. Senketsu started absorbing Shinra-Koketsu as the wound in Ryuko's belly closed up. Eventually, Shinra-Koketsu was fully absorbed and Ragyo was left nude. Ryuko finally made it to the satellite and used it to transmit orders to release all of the humans and dissolve, and a great wave went across the COVERS shielding the Earth as they began releasing all of the people they held captive and the fibers dissolved. "Now, you get to answer for your crimes. You're coming with me." Ryuko said.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are. You think you can endanger the whole planet and not even get a slap on the wrist?" Ryuko replied, moving toward Ragyo.

"My dear, if I'm going anywhere, I'm going of my own volition." Ragyo responded, reaching into her chest and pulling out her own heart. "Trust me, this world will see the life fibers again. Maybe not in your lifetime, but eventually."

Ragyo squeezed her heart until it broke apart, her body vaporizing soon after. Ryuko felt a strange feeling coming from Senketsu, as it started glowing brighter and started dissolving. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Absorbing that much power through that many fibers was just too much. I won't last. Ryuko...I need to get you back to Earth. "

"What do you mean? If you were able to absorb Shinra-Koketsu, you should be able to survive this."

Senketsu started moving toward the Earth to get her back. "I'm overloaded. Let me do this last thing. I'll keep you safe. Just promise me you'll keep on living."

As Ryuko could feel Senketsu separating from her body as they fell through the Earth's atmosphere, all she could hear was silence. Senketsu began burning up, shielding Ryuko from the intense heat. Everyone looked up and saw them falling, Satsuki saw it and started running to grab Ryuko as she came down. When she finally hit, Senketsu was gone completely. Ryuko looked up to Satsuki, who kept her eyes on Ryuko's. Satsuki brushed her hair aside and kissed her. "It's over. A truly horrible person and a dark day in history are both gone."

Ryuko could hardly hold back the tears. "Our... Parents are gone. Senketsu, Junketsu, they're all gone."

"But you're still my wife."

...

After a few weeks had passed, things were starting to return to normal. Everyone was going about their business almost as usual. Satsuki had begun her therapy sessions, Ryuko being there with her every time.

Nonon and Mako were settling into their places as the housewife and worker. Nonon would always be happily greeted by her wife when she came home from work. At least a couple of times a week, they would dance together nude as they had done even before getting married. One time on a Friday after work, Mako welcomed nonon home with her normal kiss, but she was not wearing anything under her apron. She had cleaned up because she had naughty things in mind. "So, what's with the way you're dressed and not dressed?" Nonon asked with a smile.

"What, can't I say hello to the most important woman in my life?"

"You sure can." Nonon answered, starting to undress as well.

Mako took off the apron and pulled her wife into the bedroom. She attached the marital aid to Nonon and laid on the bed, on her side, snacking her rear. "We haven't gotten around to you giving it to me back here yet."

"Well, I did say I would. Get ready."

Nonon took her position and started pushing the toy inside her wife's rear as she kept kissing her.

...

Satsuki and Ryuko also regularly had intimacy, although Satsuki could only really give or receive if she were on top. After one session where Ryuko had received, she laid there as Satsuki laid next to her and gave her a kiss. "So, now that the world is safe and we're starting to recover, what should we do with ourselves?" Satsuki asked.

"Well, we could always start working on having a baby. I'm starting to feel like the time is right."

"Very well. I can't wait to meet our baby."

...

End of the main story. There will be side stories after the main, so stay tuned


End file.
